Mission on another world
by random-life
Summary: Tsunade sends the rookie 9, Team Gai & the sand sibs to a different world to complete a mission, but it's not that simple, as secrets are revealed about them and their true purpose in that world,what will become of them? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. Mission on another world

Hello! This is my very first fic so I hope you enjoy it. The gang are chuunins now and Tsunade gives them a mission to stay in another world. A world were most of the people doesn't know that ninja's exist. They are to stay there with their jounin teachers. What will happen to them there?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters whatsoever.

Chapter 1: Mission on the other world

"Baa-chan, can you please hurry up. I was planning to eat ramen but then you _had _to call this totally pointless, futile, worthless and meaningless meeting." Naruto ranted in annoyance. "It's really amazing how he can be so smart when it comes to ramen but totally clueless and stupid when it comes to anything else." Shikamaru said while the rest nodded.

The rookie nine plus Gai team were there in the Hokage's office for the Hokage called a meeting defined as 'very important' so they had no choice but to go anyway.

"Shut up Naruto! First of all, this is NOT pointless, futile, worthless and meaningless meeting. Second DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" the Hokage yelled at the second statement. "So why are we here?" asked Neji while the rest nodded.

They were trying really, really and I mean really hard to control their impatience namely Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino (but you can't really tell can you?), and Ino, why wouldn't they, I mean, they _just_ had to wait for 3, very long, very very long, very very very long hours just for Kakashi to come.

"You're here for your new mission." "So you mean this mission will take us twelve to accomplish?" questioned Sakura. "Yes it will. Twelve of you chuunins plus the four jounins/ex-ANBUs over there," Tsunade said pointing at Kakashi ,Kurenai, Asuma and Gai "plus the three sand nins namely Temari, Kankurou and Gaara, you must have met them already, if I'm not mistaken?" she continued with sarcasm at her latter statement while looking at the precious shocked faces of the chuunins upon hearing '3 sand nins namely Temari, Kankurou and Gaara…'

Getting back to reality… "what is our mission anyway and it will take all of us to do this mission of yours?" asked Sasuke "Let's start from the very start so you will understand. You must know about the the two worlds, one our world the 'ninja world' (may sound corny but hey my fanfic) and the other the human world, where humans who doesn't know we exist or there are sush things as these two worlds, but of course there are some humans who know."

"Actually I don't know." Kiba cut in "and me" said Lee, Chouji, Ino and Naruto simultaneously "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH!" the 5th yelled as the chuunins stood stiff, you wouldn't want a raging and fuming Tsunade hit you.

"There are some, as I said before I was rudely interrupted.." she continued giving a don't-even-try-to-butt-in-with-your-stupid-stament-and-let-me-finish-or-I'll-beat-the-living-hell-of-you (if that's correct) glare "..and those who do may also be ninjas or may have come from a ninja family. There is this person person of high authority who is requesting that there be ninjas will go to that area and guard the area from crimes, bad guys, missing nins, maybe even demons, yaddayaddayaddayadda…, get the point, ok you do so pack your things now and you leave tomorrow morning, oh and don't worry you'll have a place to stay there, bring as much clothes or things as you want or can because you'll be there for a very long time."

Then she left the room before any of them could ask any questions, as well as their senseis. "What was that?" Naruto asked dumbfounded for some reason. "This is way too troublesome fro me." "I agree Shika." Chouji said "Hn." Said Sasuke leaving the room followed by Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and Tenten.

"I'll be going, I have a lot of things to pack, Ihave to pick out good clothes, pick out non fat foods, make-up and cosmetics…" Ino started "This will go on forever, I'll go ahead, see ya." Kiba said as he wanted to escape Ino's non-stop talking "Yup, me too." Naruto said as he left the room followed by Hinata and Lee.

It took Ino about 3 minutes when they all left to realize that nobody was there anymore and listening to her non-stop talking. She was pretty annoyed and left eventually.

So how did you like the first chapter? Please review if you want me to continue this.


	2. Packing

Thanks to the only review I got. I hope whoever reads this will enjoy and hopefully review whether good or bad. Feel free to give any suggestion orcomment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters whatsoever.

**Chapter 2: Packing**

**-Ino's House-**

"Hey mom, do you have another suitcase that you can lend me, and a big plastic bag as well?" Ino yelled outside her room. She was trying to pack all her stuff namely, tons of clothes, cosmetics, more clothes, magazines, yet more clothes, and well…… clothes, plus non fat food.

"You already used 2 large suitcases, why do you need more?" "I have lots of clothes to bring mom, better to have more than less except for fat." She replied as her mom walked inside her room.

"What a mess! Anyway, here's the suitcase you wanted. And the plastic bag, what's it for anyway?" she asked as she looked upon the mess around the room of her daughter, clothes scattered everywhere from the bed to the table to the floor, "The plastic bag is for the food, it won't fit inside my suitcase, plus I don't think foods are meant to be placed inside a suitcase."

"Are you sure you will be able to carry all of those?" "Who said I was gonna carry these, no way. Shikamaru and Chouji will." "They said 'yes' to carry all your stuff." "No. But I know they will, who can resist me anyway." "I'm pretty much sure that they'll only agree because you'll threaten them too." "Exactly mom. That's why they're so very special to me." Ino said as she sat on top of her suitcase to close it. "Ok then, I'll leave you to your packing, I'll be down when you need me."

**-Sakura's House/Mansion-**

Tenten lives with Sakura since their parents are friends although both Sakura's and Tenten's parents are somewhere else in the world.

"Are you done packing?" Sakura asked as she was leaning on the wall near the door of Tenten's room "Almost, I'm done with my clothes I'll just need to pack the other stuff like my shampoo, toothbrush, slipper and other stuff, you, are you done?" "Yup, I'm done already." "You're fast. I bet Ino not even close to almost done with packing." Tenten said while laughing a bit "Yeah knowing her, she'll get nearly all the stuff in her room, even the superficial ones." "That's very true. I bet she'll bring 3 large suitcases, with all her clothes, cosmetics and magazines with a bag of her non fat food." they giggled at the thought of it. (Ino sneezes where/whatever she is and doing).

"Anyway, come down and eat dinner when you're done packing ok." "Yeah sure." Tenten said as she was getting the stuff in her bathroom.

**-Shikamaru's House-**

He was about one tenth done packing his stuff when he fell asleep from the boredom of packing troublesome stuff for the very troublesome mission which happens to be 5:00 am in the morning the next day and it was 11:30 in the evening.

He woke up all of a sudden and saw the time on his clock. "Oh it's only 11:50 in the evening yawn………………… 11:50! Oh crap I'm not even close to half done packing this is so troublesome."

So he started packing again. It was 12:45 and yet he was only one fourth done packing. "This is too troublesome.

Let's get back too him later when he's close too dane, hopefully.

**-Sasuke's House/Mansion-**

"Finally I'm done." He said while zipping close his bag, "I'll go down and eat."

Well at least he's done unlike a certain lazy bum coughshikamarucough

**-back to Shikamaru's not so progressive attempt to finish packing-**

It was 1:25 and yet _still_ Shikamaru was only one half done with his packing. "This is again as I repeat myself, too troublesome."

So again let's skip him shall we.

**-Kiba's House-**

Well let's just say he's done with his packing and Akamaru's packing as well. (why the hell does a dog need to pack? Oh right Kiba, right.) "Finally yawn Akamaru, we're yawn done packing yawn." "Arf! yawn" then they both fell to a dreamless slumber yadeyadeya.

**-The Hyuuga Houseold/ Mansion-**

**Hinata:**

Oh yeah, she was _done_ hours ago… Unlike, again, some lazy bum out there by the name of Shikamaru.

**Neji:**

Oh yeah, he too was _done_ hours ago, he was just taking a bath.

**-Chouji's House-**

He was done packing, I mean what does he need to pack, the only things he would pack who be his hundreds of bags of chips and a few clothes.

But at the bright side he's done right? Not like the certain Nara who's thinks 'too-troublesome-to-pack-that's-why-it's-1:40-and-yet-I'm-still-not-done-and-yet-we-are-leaving-in-3-hours-and-20-minutes.'

**-Back yet again to the so lazy, does not give enough effort to pack, Shikamaru who's still, let me say that again, STILL not yet done packing-**

"I'm almost done………… Oh who am I kidding." He's only three fourths done and it's 3:15 am. Go Shikamaru that's great progress, Oh who am I kidding as well.

Skip, skip, skip, let's skip again………………………………

**-Lee's House (if he has one, but I guess he does)-**

"Let me count, are my green suits complete? 1, 2, 3……16, 17, 18……24, 25, 26………………………52, 53, 54----- Ahhhh!" he yelled as he ran around his green room, with green wall and green floors "one of my green suits are missing, there are supposed to be 55, is it here? No, here? No, here? Noooooooooo!"

He was searching through his green closet, to his green cabinet, to his green laundry basket which was empty then started counting his green suit he has packed in his, you guessed it, green suitcase when he realized "Oh wait, I'm wearing the 55th green suit, Ok, now I sleep." He said cheerfully then quickly fell asleep.

(You might ask: how stupid is that? Or how stupid can he get?)

**-Shino's House-**

Well, he was done packing, unlike Shikamaru obviously, he was responsible enough to finish packing, unlike Shikamaru, now he can sleep in peace, unlike Shikamaru again.

**-Naruto's House/Apartment-**

Naruto has 2 traveling boxes filled with ramen, and one not-so-big suitcase with his clothes and other more important stuff rather than ramen.

But at least he's done.

**-Back to our favorite lazy bum who's finally done packing, finally, at last, after a long wait, after a long time, at long last-**

Sigh "I'm done at last, now to get some sleep…".

And when he was about to close his eye, the clock made a really loud noise who's purpose is too tell Shikamaru that it was already 4:30 which was the time he was supposed to wake up to take a bath, eat and leave his house to go to where he was supposed to meet up with the other Chuunins and senseis. How he wanted to wreck that clock but then his mom would kill him and he wouldn't want that too happen right? So he gave up and took a bath, ate and left his house.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Pls. review. 


	3. Departure, Byebye Konoha

Thanks for the reviews and advices. I'll try my best to make it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters whatsoever.

**Chapter 3: Departure time, Goodbye Konoha**

"Oi Ino? What with your teammates? Their like glaring at you?" asked Kiba "Oh don't worry about them. They're just helping me with my stuff. They're so thoughtful." "Thoughtful my ass. She just forced and threatened us." Shikamaru said under his breath "Women are troublesome." "What did you say Shikamaru?" said Ino "Nothing."

The chuunins were talking in their own small groups when the sand siblings came. "Hey there!" greeted Temari as she walked over to the girls.

"Hey!" Kankurou greeted, Kiba and Lee waved in response "Hey! Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here! What are you trying to do? Conquer Konoha again? I won't let you do that." Naruto said.

"You idiot, Tsunade-sama said they were going to go with us on the mission." Kiba stated "She did? Oh she did, right, I knew that." Naruto said "Loser." mumbled Kankurou and walked away.

"Is there anything in your head Naruto, it seems to be very empty?" Kiba asked "Ramen." Naruto said all of a sudden, probably the first word that came into his almost empty head "Idiot." Kiba stated then looked at Lee "Don't you agree Lee?" "Youth." Lee said, like Naruto, all of sudden for no reason at all "Okay, another idiot."

While Gaara, well he was just standing there, eyes closed, arms crossed, not that he has anyone to greet or anything to do, not that he really does anything.

Most of them were making loud noises namely Ino, Kiba, Naruto and Lee exception of Shino, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara (now why would they?)

"How I pity ourselves for having to stay with those loud people over there who became chuunin God-knows-how." Shikamaru stated "Hn." "…" "I agree." Sasuke, Shino and Neji said respectively.

"Why can't we just kill them?" Sasuke asked with his usual emotionless face "Because we can't, it's too troublesome, and so are they."

"So why can't we just kill them?" "Well Neji, if I knew then they would have been dead long ago." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, listen up!" Tsunade tried calling their attention but they were too loud "Listen!" she tried making her voice louder but no use.

"Shizune give me the megaphone." she was really annoyed but actually quite happy that she was able to use the megaphone, she looked forward to using it actually. Why, to simply annoy the chuunins and hoping that they get ear damage.

"LISTEN UP YOU DARN TWIRPS! STOP YOUR LITTLE CHIT CHAT AND LITTLE REUNION AND LISTEN TO ME OR SIMPLY GET A LOT OF PHYSICAL DAMAGE TO THOSE TINIE WINNIE BODIES OF YOURS UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT YOUR GRAVES TO BE MADE AS EARLY AS NOW!" They were in awe, they stared at a mad and pissed Hokage with those little anime sweatdrops on their little heads, not to mention their ears hurt, more of these and they won't get to hear ever again.

"Good, now as I was trying to say, since all of you are already here, I, the ever 'so great' Hokage" "'ever so great' yeah right." Naruto whispered to Shikamaru "I heard that." Tsunade said giving the two a don't-ever-try-to-mock-me-if-you-still-want-to-live-longer-and-create-a-family-of-your-own glare.

"Now, as I was saying, I, the ever so great Hokage, will now open the portal to the other world. So get ready and take your last looks at Konoha because it will be a long time till you come back and see this." And so the chuunins plus the jounins took their last glances at their dear home. "Are you ready?" they all nodded.

Tsunade did several hand seals and at the last hand seal, blinding light suddenly appeared "Here it is…" the Hokage mumbled and when the rest could see again, a portal was right in front of them.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, amazed they were at how happy he could be at a time like this, a time when they would be separated at the land their grew up in and they learned to love, Sasuke just grinned "Just shut up dobe." "You shut up Sasuke bastard!"

"Stop and get in the portal before it will close." Shizune said and they all nodded "Well then, let's get going." Kakashi said as he entered followed by Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Gaara.

"I wonder if the human world is as youthful as Konoha, with youthful people and………" "Shut up Lee and get in the portal already." ordered Shikamaru and pushed Lee in the portal "NOO! It's sucking me in! Help me!" "Lee, you idiot, it's supposed to." Temari said as Lee was 'sucked' in followed by Shikamaru who was followed by Asuma, Shikamru, Gai, Chouji and Temari.

Kiba was howling as a farewell when Ino pushed him in the portal "Ouch! Hey!" "Oh stop whining, and get in the darn portal already!" Ino commanded as she went in followed by Kurenai, Tenten, Neji and Kankurou.

"Let's go Hinata." "S-sure N-naruto-kun." Hinata answered as she went in the portal. "Goodbye Konoha." mumbled Naruto when he went in. "They're gone." Shizune said "Don't worry, they'll come back."

"Hey Tsunade! Wait up!" yelled a certain perverted sannin as he came running toward Tsunade and Shizune.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" "Where are they?" Jiraiya asked when he reached Tsunade as he was searching for the chuunins "They left." The Hokage replied flatly.

"WHATTT! THEY LEFT ALREADY! HOW COULD THEY HAVE LEFT ME! THEY SHOULD'VE WAITED FOR ME, I MEAN I TOLD THEM WAIT FOR ME. I REMINDED ASUMA AND KAKASHI HUNDREDS OF TIMES……………………………………………" and so Jiraiya went on and on but no one was actually listening to him.

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" "Oh don't worry Jiraiya, it's not you why they left, it's because… well… okay, never mind, it's just really you. Ah well, too bad for you then." Tsunade said heartlessly.

"You wanted to come along with them?" asked a certain Shizune "Yeah, I told them to wait for me but no… they left me to suffer with Tsunade………"he said sobbing over the fact that he was left behind "What did you say?" asked a raging Tsunade when he heard his excuse.

"Did I just say that out loud in front of Tsunade?" a silly sannin asked Shizune and she nodded "Uh-oh, is it time to run yet?" Shizune nodded as he began running for his life. "COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT! COME BACK!" Tsunade yelled as he chased Jiraiya.

**-Somewhere in the portal-**

"You know what, I have a feeling we left something behind." Kakashi said to Asuma "I have the same feeling too. Oh well, too late to come back now, I don't think what we left was of much importance." Said Asuma, Kakashi nodded.

**-Somewhere in Konoha-**

Jiraiya sneezes.

END OF CHAPTER

I'm sorry if it's short but I couldn't find anymore to add but I'll try to make the next chapters much longer. Thanks for the people who and who'll review this. Please feel free to advice, comment or suggest to me. I also hope you like this chapter.


	4. Settlling in the huge mansion

Thanks for all those who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters whatsoever.

**Chapter 4: Settling in the huge mansion**

**Somewhere in a forest…**

A flash of light appeared, figures fell from the light and in a matter of seconds it disappeared. "Ouch, my butt hurts." Kiba stated "Where the hell are we?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone yelled "Who was that?" Tenten asked "That sounded like Ino." Sakura said "Ino!" Shikamaru yelled. They looked around for Ino and found her in a muddy pond.

"This is so disgusting! Why does this have to happen to me?" "Look at the bright side Ino, at least your stuff didn't land along with you in the disgusting, muddy pond." Chouji said mockingly "Shut up Chouji. Where the hell is Tsunade-sama trying to bring us?" Ino said.

"Hmm. We're not supposed to be here." Kakashi said "Maybe Tsunade-sama made a mistake on the hand seals." Asuma said "Anyway, Gai should be back from seeing where we are." said Kurenai, Gai suddenly appeared "I saw the house that we're supposed to stay at, it's quite far from here though." "sigh fine, gather the chuunins and we'll head on to the house." Kurenai ordered.

**In Konoha…**

"Hmm." Tsunade was sitting on her chair in her office "Hey Shizune, did you notice me doing the correct hand seals when I opened the portal?" "Huh?" "Never mind." Tsunade said as if having no care in the world or the ninjas she sent to another world with a wrong portal.

**Back to the chuunins and jounins…**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined "Shut up Naruto, you've been asking that every ten seconds since we started walking." Kankurou said "And it's only been five minutes since we started." said Neji "This is so troublesome." stated Shikamaru "Especially with Ino over there still pouting about what happened to her earlier." said Kiba "What did I do to deserve this?" Ino kept repeating over and over again.

After 2 hours of walking…

The chuunins have their jaws dropped on the ground, except Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Gaara and Shino, at the sight of the huge, white (with a blue roof) mansion in front of their eyes.

"We'll be staying here?" "Well, Kiba, even if some corners are covered with vines, quite dusty and the tall grass, I think this will sustain our need for shelter" said Asuma

"Are you kidding, this place is so big. I can't wait to get in." Naruto said as he charge toward the door "Hey wait for me!" Kiba and Lee said in unison as they chased Naruto. They seemed like children in Christmas morning.

When they were all in, most of them fell in amazement at the sight. There was one big, wide staircase in red carpet leading to the upstairs, huge doors leading to the kitchen, another to the living room, another to the library. And there was a huge veranda with a long table with 20 chairs around it as the background of the garden and a wide field was behind it. The floors in the entrance, kitchen and library were in red and gold tiles, while the floors in the living room, the hallway upstairs and the rooms were in blue or red carpets.

"Litsen, there are 6 huge rooms upstairs for you chuunins," "So then how will the divisions be?" "I was getting to that, Shikamaru, before you had to interrupt me." Asuma stated "Hurry up then, this is too troublesome." Asuma scowled.

"Ok, the divisions will be this way so you will all fit in the rooms, 3 rooms will have 3 people in it, but don't worry, they will have 3 bed as well. While for the remaining 3 rooms will have 2 people in it." Kurenai continued.

"So who will be in what room?" asked Ino "You can choose your own partners, people who will agree to be your partner." Kakashi answered "Oh."

After about 3 minutes of deciding, the room arrangements were settled:

1st room: Sasuke, Shino and Neji (ooh, the cool, calm and quiet ones)

2nd room: Tenten and Sakura (hey, they're best friends anyway, at least in my fic they are)

3rd room: Shikamaru and Chouji

4th room: Naruto, Lee and Kibe (now it's the loud ones, actually they were left out so they were forced to be in one room)

5th room: Ino, Hinata and Temari

6th room: Gaara and Kankurou

"That was faster than I expected." Kurenai said "Yup, I was expecting blood on who's who's partner." Asuma said "Oh well… let's get on with this."

"What about you guys, Kakashi-sensei? Where will you stay?" asked Sakura "We have our own rooms." "Hey, why do you get your own rooms and we have to share?" "Yeah!" Naruto and Kiba started complaining.

"Well, for one thing, do you think that Kurenai would actually share a room with us guys." Kurenai grinned, the chuunins nodded "That's true, I guess, but what about you three?"

"Well Ino, who in the right mind would actually want to share a room with Gai and his stupid 'youth' speeches?" "Guess not." Neji said "How thankful I also am that Gai Jr. doesn't have to share a room with, just the thought that we would be in one room gives me the creeps." Neji continued as he took a glance at the hugging Gai and Lee with tears running down their faces.

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"Won't they ever stop?" Neji asked Tenten "Maybe their feelings were hurt by the fact that no one would want to share a room with them?" she replied to Neji giving him a look that says 'it's your fault' "Hey don't look at me like that, it's a fact that no one would want to share a room with them."Neji said as he started walking away following Shino and Sasuke to their room, Tenten just made a sigh as she looked at Neji.

Before they could go to their rooms Kurenai made an announcement "Litsen up! When you're done settling your stuff, come back down, I have something to tell you guys." "Ok." "Sure." "Whatever, this is too troublesome." "Will it be about the food?" the chuunins said randomly.

**-Naruto, Lee and Kiba's room-**

"Just look at this room, it's so big, and so youthful!" Lee exclaimed "I get the bed by the window!" Naruto said happily "No, you don't. I get the bed by the window."

"My dear co-ninjas, I, Lee, shall get the bed by the window, for I, Lee, is the most youthful one here, thus I am more worthy of having the bed by the window." "Shut up Lee!" Kiba and Naruto said in unison.

"I know, let's use the more civilized way of deciding." "You know how to be civilized, Kiba? Wow, I never knew that." Naruto said in sarcasm "I don't think you know anything Naruto." "Why you!" "What's this more civilized way of deciding Kiba?" asked Lee "Rock, papers, scissors." "Fine, let's just get this over and done with." Naruto said.

"Rock, papers, scissors!"

result:

Kiba: Rock

Naruto: Rock

Lee: Rock

"Rock, papers, scissors!"

result:

Kiba: paper

Naruto: paper

Lee: paper

"Rock, papers, scissors!"

result:

Kiba: scissors

Naruto: scissors

Lee: rock

"Yey! The bed is mine for the taking, yey!" Lee exclaimed.

"Darn it." "Of all people, why Lee." Kiba and Naruto said respectively.

They finally accepted the fact that **Lee** beat them in 'rock, papers, scissors!' and went down for Kurenai's announcement.

**-Hinata's, Temari's and Ino's room-**

"W-won't you t-take a-a bath I-ino?" Hinata asked "Maybe after Kurenai-sensei's announcement." Ino replied.

**-downstairs-**

"Are you all here? Good. Okay, first things first, rules." "What! We have rules! And I thought we could have had a rule free living." "Sorry to break your heart Ino, but you thought wrong. Now let's start."

"Rule no.1: No fighting, using of charka, or any means of violence here inside the house. I you want to fight, then do it outside."

"Rule no. 2: Your mess, your clean unless it's too big so a lot of people will be needed to clean your mess."

"Rule no. 3: You cwash your own clothes."

"Rule no. 4:You will still train regularly."

"That's basically all, but I need volunteers who will cook our breakfast, lunch and dinner." Kurenai said "Me, meeeeee! I'll cook!" Naruto said volunteering himself "No way dobe. One, you can't cook. Two, if you were to make our food, it will always be ramen all the time. And three, if you do cook and it's not ramen, it'll be poison for our tongues." "Shut up Sasuke-teme."

"I'll cook." Sakura volunteered "M-me t-too if t-that's o-okay?" "That's okay Hinata, thank you." Sakura smiled. "She has such a beautiful smile, doesn't she Sasuke?" "Huh?" Sasuke was caught by Shino looking at Sakura "I mean Sakura." "What are you trying to say?" "Nothing Sasuke." Shino made a slight grin which was not pretty obvious because of his collar.

"What about the house sensei?" Tenten asked "Yeah, it's so dusty and dirty." Temari continued "This is another announcement. You'll be cleaning the house the whole day today! Ah, once this whole place is clean, it will be full of youthful glow of you young youths of the new generation. Your beautiful youths will make this mansion more beautiful and youthful-"

"We get the point Gai-sensei, sheesh!" Neji said giving an exasperated sigh "He'll never run out of these 'youth speeches' will he?" "I don't think so, Neji." Shikamaru said "I thought so."

"So we'll be cleaning the house?" "That's correct Chouji, **all** of you will clean this house." "But-" "No 'buts' Kiba." "Although-" "None of those either, Kankurou." "Fine." as he mumbled something with darn, stupid, house, dirt and sensei under his breath.

"What about you guys?" asked Tenten "We'll be here watching you suffer as the day will fall into night, entertaining ourselves with your attempts of cleaning this huge, large, humungous mansion, tiring yourself as we enjoy the view." Kakashi answered proudly.

"Hey that not fair, I'll use your head as a broom to sweep the floor if you try doing that!" exclaimed a fox boy "If you can try, that is, but I'm only joking, we'll be out shopping for stuff for the mansion like food, utensils and other stuff. So good luck." and with that the jounins vanished leaving the chuunins in the dust, or rather with the dust.

"I can't believe they're doing this to us." Kankurou said "Well, sadly it's reality and it sucks so believe it." Shikamaru said "You're lucky you don't have to go and train under them almost everyday." stated Chouji.

"I heard that." Asuma appeared quickly and then disappeared again in a blink of an eye "See." Shikamaru said.

They all just sighed in defeat. There goes Ino's chance to finally take a bath…

END OF CHAPTER

Hope you liked, and please review, I like reading them.


	5. Cleaning the huge mansion

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it, please don't forget to review, I appreciate any review that will be given to me. There is more romance in this chapter if you're all wondering, where's the romance that I placed in the genre. So please once again, REVIEW:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters whatsoever.

**Chapter 5: Cleaning the huge mansion part 1**

"So what do we do now?" Kiba asked "This is so troublesome."

"As if you got any bright ideas, Mr. lazy bum." Ino said "Actually Ino, I do."

"What do you propose, Shikamaru?" asked Chouji "We divide ourselves into groups and assign a place for us to clean so it will be much organized and it will be faster for all of us."

"That's a good idea but who's paired up with who and who's gonna clean what?" Kankurou asked "We draw lots."

"Okay this is how we do it. There are two pairs of each number, except for one number which will have three, and each number is assigned to one area in the house. The people who will get the same number will be partners in cleaning the area assigned to that number. Got it?" Shikamaru explained.

"This will be the number assignment:

Living room

Kitchen and Dining room

Library

Basement

Veranda and Garden

Attic

Hallways and stairs

Chouji started cutting the papers with the numbers in it and placed it in an empty tissue box.

"Let's start picking the numbers and get this over with, shall we."

After they were done picking the numbers, this was the result:

Lee, Kiba and Chouji

Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto and Hinata

Neji and Tenten

Gaara and Kankurou

Shino and Temari

Shikamaru and Ino

"Just get the cleaning materials in the main bathroom in the hallway upstairs down the left wing." Shikamaru said "What about the bathroom, who'll clean it?" Tenten asked "We'll all clean it later." "Why all of us?" "The bathroom is so big, seriously, and the tiles, sink, tub, etc., all of us we'll need to clean it." "Oh."

"So let's start cleaning."

**Living room**

Chouji, Kiba and Lee entered the living room, which was right across the dining room. The living room was filled with dust but at least the 1 3-seater, 1 4-seater and 2 2-seater sofas, 4 solo armchairs, TV, and the table was covered with a plastic. The room was carpeted in red.

"So let's start." Lee said happily.

They started vacuuming the carpet. It was pretty quick since Lee and Kiba were there, now only the walls to go.

Kiba was dusting the dust off the wall while Chouji was doing the same thing on the opposite side. Lee was wiping the huge door, table, chairs and sofas, TV.

"Darn it! The walls are so damn big man." Kiba complained, Chouji made no response for he was eating his chips. "Exactly, so fill yourselves with energy and of course--" "Youth." Kiba and Chouji filled in in unison "And YOUTH to get this job done in no time."

"Oh shut it Lee." And the continued dusting and wiping the dusts in the living room.

Let's get back to them later…

**Library**

"So let's start cleaning Hinata-chan so we can finish this quickly." "Y-yes N-naruto-kun."

'Why does she keep shuddering? Anyways' "Hey Hinata-chan, when we're done here, you wanna eat ramen with me? I brought ramen?" "O-okay N-aruto-kun, t-that w-would be g-great." Hinata blushed quite a bit.

"This library has tons of books." Naruto exclaimed. The library had around 30 bookshelves which has 8 row in each shelf with about 54-55 books in each row. The library also had 10 tables with 6 chairs each, 3 on each side. There was also 3 long rows of windows, covered in curtains, that has the view of the fountain and the veranda if you see through it. The floor is tiled in white and light blue marble tile design. The book shelves, the tables, the windows and the curtains were all filled with dust and some dirt.

"This is going to be a lot of work, well then let's get started, let's take out the curtains and clean the windows first then wash the curtains later, are you okay with that Hinata-chan?" "I-I'm okay w-with t-that N-naruto-kun."

"Okay then, I'll just get the window wipers or whatever you call those stuff you use to clean the windows." (a/n: what do you call those anyways?) "O-okay N-naruto-kun, I'll s-start r-removing the c-curtains w-while y-you get t-the w-window w-wipers." Naruto gave her a big smile and went to get the window wipers while Hinata blushed tomato red.

**Garden and Veranda**

"This is one huge garden and we still have to clean the fountains too. I think this will be a piece of cake. Set the long chairs there Gaara." "You do that Kankurou." Gaara said emotionless "Fine then, don't help you big brother."

So Kankurou set the long chairs by the fountain and they lay themselves down in the chairs. "Well then, shall we begin? Do you have the sunglasses Gaara?" then Gaara raised two sunglasses and gave one to Kankurou.

Just then Gaara formed a hand out of his sand and the hand began mowing the grass (how can they do that?) and Kankurou ordered his puppets to trim the bushes and plant the flower seeds.

"Yup, a piece of cake, don't you agree Gaara?" Gaara nodded in response.

**Basement**

"Man, this basement's a mess. When's the last time this house was cleaned anyway?" Tenten said "I'm thinking not in a while." Neji replied.

"It's sure dark in here." Tenten said while walking down the stairs of the basement "Why, are you scared Tenten?" "Of course not." "Don't worry Tenten, I'm here." "Huh?" "As a friend of course." Neji said nervously as he realized what he just said "Oh right, I thought... oh never mind. But don't praise yourself Neji, you're ego keeps growing when you do. And don't worry Neji, I can protect myself, but thanks for the offer."

'Why the hell did I just say, I don't like her. Of course not, she's just my friend. Why the hell are you even thinking this Neji…" Neji thought and cursed himself.

Then Tenten tripped at her last step but luckily Neji caught her. "Are you alright Tenten?" Neji asked flatly, their faces were only about 2 centimeters apart and they could feel each other's breaths.

"Tenten?" "Huh.. uh yeah, I'm alright." Tenten finally responded as she moved herself away from Neji. Tenten was blushing quite a bit but since it was dark Neji didn't see it.

"There sure is a lot of stuff in here. If this place was clean, it would look really nice actually." Tenten stated as she looked through the basement. The basement was also, like the other rooms, filled with dust and some dirt. There was 1 sofa in which 3 people can fit, 2 armchairs, a table, some shelve with weapons such as swords, daggers, knives, guns and rifles, grenades, etc., tool boxes, broken chairs and tables, packing boxes with who-knows-what's-in-it.

"Just look at these weapons, it's old and rusted but still good and sturdy." Tenten said fascinated at the weapons as she raised one of the swords "Who to tell but the weapon mistress herself." Neji said as he made a grin and Tenten just ignored it.

They began cleaning the basement starting with taking out the broken chairs and tables away…

**Kitchen and Dining Room**

"There will be a lot to clean here, hmm Sasuke?" "Hn." Sasuke didn't really have much to say, as usual. Sakura just sighed.

They began cleaning taking out and cleaning the dishes and utensils.

Sasuke was washing the dishes in such a way that was wrong. When Sakura took a glance at how Sasuke was doing she giggled a bit. "Here let me show you how it's done." Sakura said as she took the plate and the sponge from Sasuke and showed the right way of cleaning the plate.

"Here you go, now you do it." Sakura gave the plate and sponge back to Sasuke and gave him a warm smile. Sakura continued what she was doing which was wiping the table clean from the dust.

"Hey, you wanna know something Sakura?" "Hmm, what?" she asked of curiosity "The guy you will chose will be lucky to have someone like you. I mean, you're kind, pretty, a good ninja (a/n: you might ask how, but let's just put it this way.), also good at house keeping." "Is that so? Well thank you then. Wow, it's not like you to say something like that." Sasuke just grinned.

She smiled but when she turned around from Sasuke it slowly disappeared. 'How I wished you were that guy… but somehow, I don't think that will happen.' Sakura thought.

**Attic**

"This will be a lot to clean." "…" Shino replied to Temari. "You know something Shino, you don't talk to much." "Yeah, I figured that out." Shino finally talked. "Figures why you're close friends with Sasuke(well, in my story at least)." Temari mumbled under her breath.

"Hey I know how we can finish this quickly." She took out her giant fan and opened it "What the-- Temari don't do--" but before Shino could finish his warning Temari used her giant to create wind. The dust all went to Shino practically covering the front of his whole body.

"Oops, sorry Shino." Temari said when she realized what she has done "Let me wipe the dust of your face." "No it's okay." but Temari ignored what he said and just wiped his face still.

While Temari was wiping the dust of his face, Shino was staring at her face. 'She actually looks good, what the! Why the hell am I saying this, why am I even staring at her face?'

"Are you staring at me?" temari asked as she felt as if Shino was staring at her "No. Of course not." "You're lying, I know you were staring at me." "oh yeah, how could you tell. I'm wearing sunglasses." Shino countered grinning "I… I could feel it." "Yeah sure…" Shino said still grinning.

"We better clean the mess here and be done with it." Shino said looking around the attic "…" 'There he goes again' Temari thought.

So they continued cleaning the attic.

**Hallways and stairs**

"sigh.. This is troublesome, cleaning is troublesome, being here is troublesome, everything for that matter is troublesome." Shikamaru stated with his very famous yet at the same time infamous line.

"Stop your whining Shikamaru and clean already." Ino said annoyed and pised at the laziness of Shikamaru. She threw the bucket of water at Shikamaru. He was able to catch it but not the mop that Ino threw after right after the bucket. The stick of the mop hit the face of Shikamaru, mostly his nose.

"Ow... that hurts Ino, jeez, you're so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath "What did you say?" "Nothing, I said I was going to clean already." "Good."

"Ahh!" Ino suddenly slipped "Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, when he ran over to where Ino was, he laughed slightly "My butt really hurts. What's so funny?" Ino said as she noticed him laughing a bit "Nothing, here, let me help you up." Shikamaru said offering a hand, Ino took the offered hand and wiped her butt (not literally, get it? good).

After a short pause Ino finally said something "Thanks Shika-kun." "Huh? Oh, yeah sure, it's nothing." Ino walked back to the other end of the hall to start mopping again, Shikamaru stared at her for a while. He sighed as he was watching her go to the other end of the hall and started mopping the stairs.

**Living Room**

Kiba was on to the last speck of dust of the huge four walls that he needed to clean. "Finally, we're done. Now I can go and finally eat. Oh how my arms and shoulders hurt from all that wiping and cleaning and vacuuming."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening Kiba." Lee said

"Huh why is that?" Kiba asked "Because of this." Lee pointed down at the floor "What 'this'?" Kiba asked as he looked down at the floor.

There were chips all over the floor. The floor which was vacuumed a while ago. The floor that he thought would not be of any problems. But he was wrong.

"CHOUJI!" he yelled in rage "What is this mess?" he asked as he tried to cool down, tried.

"You can't blame me for getting hungry. Plus it's the chips' fault. They were crunchy and when you bite it, they crack into pieces. And then there are these pieces that don't go in my mouth so they go to the floor. It was not my fault!" Chouji tried to defend.

"Oh, good point, well I guess we just have to vacuum this whole living room again." Kiba said as he got the vacuum, depressed at the fact that his eating time won't be in a while.

"You know what Lee?" Chouji said.

"What?"

"Now I understand more why Kiba likes to be with dogs, or why he likes dogs."

"Why is that?"

"Because he also has a brain of a dog."

"True."

**On the roof top**

"You know what, Asuma?" "What Kakashi?" "Gaara and Kankurou are very smart." "Yup. Too bad for the rest of them."

The jounins were on the roof top with some of the things they bought watching at how the chuunins were cleaning and doing with the house work but mostly to watch how they were having a miserable and unfortunate day and make a laugh out of it.

**On the veranda**

The fountains were on and the veranda was clean and very pretty indeed. Aside from the fountains, there were three round tables, with seven chairs around it, around the fountain.

Shino, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara and Kankurou was on one table, all the girls on the second, and the rest on the third.

"I think my arms are gonna fall." Kiba said "What about the bathroom?" Lee asked "We can do that tomorrow, it's already night anyway." Shikamaru said.

Just then the jounins finally decided to show.

"Oh don't worry about that." Asuma said "Hey, what took you so long to buy the stuff in the house?" Kankurou asked annoyed "Well, we got lost in the road of life." Kakashi tried "There's no road of life here!" Ino exclaimed "How would you know?" Gai said "Lame excuse Kakashi, not even a 3 year old would believe that." Kurenai whispered to Kakashi "Oh…" Lee said at Gai's statement "Except him." whispered Asuma.

"What do you mean by we shouldn't worry about that?" asked Sasuke "Oh, the bathroom? It's already cleaned, some ninjas were sent here and we ordered them to clean the bathroom. Actually you could have asked them for help." Asuma stated, the chuunins jaws dropped "WHAT! There were other ninja's that could had helped us? Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto exclaimed "You didn't ask." Asuma replied, they sweatdropped. "And the rooms?" asked Neji "Clean, fixed and ready." Kakashi said.

"At least now we can finally rest." Tenten said "Yeah." Sakura replied "I'll take the first shower on the main bathroom." Ino yelled "Nu-uh I will." said Kiba "Not a chance, I'm going first." Kankurou yelled out. You could hear 'no way's, 'in your dreams', 'ladies first's from the three of them.

"I'm going to take a bath first since after all, I am the one filled with the most you and--" "SHUT UP!" the three of them yelled before Lee could continue his youth speech.

"You can take a bath in your own bathroom in your own room." Kurenai said all of a sudden "What! We have our own bathrooms? Why didn't you say so, then I could have taken a bath earlier and not have wasted my time on this argument." Ino burst out in annoyance "You, like a while ago, didn't ask." Asuma said.

"I have a feeling this will be a very long stay here." Chouji said "This is so troublesome." Shikamaru and Chouji sighed.

END OF CHAPTER\

So how was it? Was it good or bad? Tell me, I'd like to read the reviews here! Suggestions, Comments or anything you want ot say are welcome.


	6. Shopping

Thanks for all the reviews; they really inspired me more to do this story. I had this chapter in my mind for the longest time but I really didn't know how to put them all together. It took me more than two weeks to actually put all my thoughts together to finish this chappie. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you like and enjoy this. Please review it afterwards, comment, suggest whatever you like, just no flames, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters whatsoever. Maybe just the plot, the humor and all the other fantasies here in this head of mine.

**Chapter 6: Shopping**

"Umm… tasty, tasty ramen. Come to me my darling ramen. No don't go, DON'T GO! MY RAMEN! Ooh you came back my ramen." Naruto said dreaming and drooling.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba yelled annoyed as he threw the pillow at Naruto but no effect "Sound sleeper." Kiba mumbled as he went back to bed.

"TTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kiba jumped and fell off his bed. "What the hell was that?" Lee and Naruto woke up "Hmm, ramen?" Naruto mumbled, Kiba just threw another pillow at Naruto as he went out to see what that was.

"What was that loud noise?" asked Temari. All the chuunins went out to see what that was.

They saw Kurenai covering one ear with one hand while the other holding a can like thing, the othe jounins were also there covering their ears.

"Kurenai-sensei, what is that your holding?" Chouji asked "Oh this, this is a noise maker thing you see if you press this--" "TTTTTTOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!" Gai got the noise maker from Kurenai and pressed it while he was explaining "it will make that loud sound." Gai continued.

The chuunins were giving death glares to Gai, except Lee who was amazed at what his teacher did, but Gai just ignored it.

"Why did you suddenly used that and make us up?" asked Sasuke "Well, actually it's just for testing if this would work on you, and it did." replied Kurenai "Why test it now? It's 6:30 in the morning." "We just wanted to." Kakashi said flatly.

"What kind of reason is that?" said an annoyed Ino "Well since you're already awake, take a bath and get ready because we're going somewhere." Asuma said.

"What! I was hoping to get back to sleep. I didn't get enough sleep since Naruto here kept talking in his sleep, very loud and it just kept me awake." Kiba argued "I do not talk in my sleep." "Tell that to the judge Naruto."

"Well that's too bad Kiba, your hopes have let you down, well there's nothing you can do now, so just prepare we're gonna eat breakfast and then we leave." Kurenai said as if no pity to her student "What! Don't you pity me Kurenai-sensei, I'm your student?" Kurenai just left him alone in the dust "Guess not." Whispered Chouji to Shikamaru.

"Alright! Shopping!" rejoiced Ino "Well at least she's happy." Shikamaru said "This is too troublesome." He sighed.

**-At the entrance door of the mall-**

"Who's idea was it again to come to the mall at 8:30 in the morning?" "Gai." responded Gaara to Kurenai. Kiba, Kurenai, Ino and Kankurou started throwing kunai's, choking Gai, beating up the living crap out of him.

They were annoyed, no they were pissed, they were more than pissed, they were angry. Angry at the fact that they had to wake up at 6:30 in the morning just to arrive at a closed mall at 8:30 just to know that the mall opens at 10:00. Well of course except Lee, he wouldn't dare to be mean or angry to his dear, special and one of a kind teacher. He would kill himself before he'd do that.

"What a loser." Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and even Gaara said, Tenten, Sakura and Chouji said "I agree." As they all watched Kurenai, Kiba, Kankurou and Ino beating Gai up. "GAI SENSEI! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! NO!" Lee yelled as he felt really, really, really and I mean really bad for his teacher.

**-In the mall-**

"Finally, they opened. We waited for a very long time, all because a certain person here did not check what time the mall opens." Ino said.

"Okay, we buy your clothes first and then we eat lunch. We'll split up into three groups so we can roam around to check the other clothes in other stores. After an 2 hours of buying the clothes and other stuff, we meet back here near the entrance so all of us can eat lunch together."

"Kurenai sensei, what about the money?" "Don't worry Ino, we'll use credit cards that was given to us by Tsunade-sama."

"Why?" "Well, because it is just right that they provide us with the things we need for the missions they give us." Kakashi answering Chouji's question "Anyway, let's start so we can finish fast." Asuma said.

Group 1- Kakashi, Asuma, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee

Group 2- Kurenai, Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Kankurou

Group 3- Gai, Chouji, Gaara, Shino, Temari, Kiba

**-Group 1-**

They went to the ladies' section first for Ino and Hinata. Ino forced them to do their shopping first rather than the boys.

Naruto was browsing around the ladies section, he didn't know they were for girls. Naruto then saw something and was very fascinated. He grabbed it and tied it on his face (like when you put on a party hat).

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" "What is it Naruto?" Kakashi said as he went over to Naruto along followed by Shikamaru, Lee and Gai. "I wanna buy this cat ears." He said, he was wearing a bra over his head.

"Naruto those aren't cat ears." Kakashi tried to say "What a loser." Mumbled Shikamaru "I want one too!" exclaimed Lee "Another loser." Again mumbled Shikamaru "Anything you want my favorite student whose full of youth!" said Gai "Yet another loser." continued Kakashi then Shikamaru nodded "Yay!" cheered Lee.

"Kakashi-sensei! I want it too please!" Naruto begged "Those, as I tried saying a while ago, are not cat ears." "Then what are they Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi then whispered something on Naruto's ear.

When Kakashi was done whispering, Naruto's eyes widened "Hey Lee! You can have mine." Naruto said as he threw the bra at Lee and ran away "Yay!" Lee said as he jumped up and down "Like I said, loser." Shikamaru said as he followed Kakashi.

Ino and Hinata went out of the dressing room. Ino's hair was down on shoulder length, she was wearing a v-neck spaghetti strap that's color pink, a white mini skirt and high heeled sandals.

"So what do you think Shikamaru." "Troublesome." "I meant my clothes." "Does it make a difference with my first statement?" Ino was about to burst into fury "Why you!" but then Shikamaru just walked away and Ino walked over to the counter to pay calming down a little. 'It actually looks cute on her. What? Why am thinking like that, this is all so troublesome.' he just sighed.

Hinata was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap, a long floral skirt and sandals. "You look great Hinata, right Naruto?" Kakashi complimented as he elbowed Naruto "Huh? Uh… yeah, you look very nice Hinata-chan." He said giving Hinata a smile, Hinata blushed "T-thank y-you N-naruto-kun." "Your welcome." Hinata then went to Ino in the counter to pay for what she shopped.

**-Group 2-**

"Can we please go to the men's section now?" Kankurou practically begged. They were there at the ladies' section for about 45 minutes "No." Tenten said flatly as she was checking for more clothes at the rack.

"Kurenai-sensei, please." Kankurou tried "Wait." Kurenai said.

"Kurenai-sensei won't stop the girls from shopping." whispered Sasuke "Why?" Kankurou asked with a face of curiosity "Well, because she's a female and females love to shop. So why would she stop them from shopping." Neji replied "That's just biased!" Kankurou said obviously annoyed "Yeah, and that's life." Sasuke said.

"You should actually be thankful for being with Tenten and Sakura." Neji said "Oh yeah, and why is that?" Kankurou asked still with an annoyed and pouting face, sitting on his knees "Because, if you were with Ino then you would stay right there where you're sitting right now much longer than when you're with Tenten or Sakura which all the more you wouldn't like by the way." Sasuke answered leaning on a wall like Neji, brooding.

"Whoa, that was long, did you even breath? But anyways, I guess you're right, I'm also lucky I wasn't grouped with Temari, you don't know the pain I go through when she goes shopping and forcefully drags me along." Kankurou stated.

"Hey look, Tenten and Sakura are coming out from the dressing room, maybe they're finally finished." "Hopefully." Neji remarked at Kankurou's statement.

Sakura was wearing a red top which was sleeveless which had only one strap that was hanging on her right shoulder (not a thin strap, like the gowns you know but only a top, try to visualize), a dark blue short shorts (you know) and sandals.

Tenten was wearing a white spaghetti strap top, an off-shoulder blue transparent top with floral designs on top of the other top, a long white skirt with ruffles and heeled sandals.

All the other boys in that area had their jaws dropped at the sight of them. Even Neji and Sasuke was amazed although the outside didn't really show it. And somehow they (Neji and Sasuke) just wanna kill those boys staring at their teammates.

"So, what do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke "You look nice." Sasuke said, still leaning on the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed, Sakura sighed "Thanks, I guess." she mumbled.

Neji had his eyes closed but really he activated his byakugan and kept his sight at Tenten. Tenten walked over to Neji "What do you think Neji?" "It's ok." "Oh come on Neji is that all you have to say?" "What do you want me to say?" "Oh, never mind. Thanks for the compliment." Tenten said sarcastically and walked away and went to the counter with Sakura 'Actually, you look really, really beautiful.' Neji thought in his own head.

"Are you done?" Kankurou asked as he followed them to the counter "Yeah, we'll just pay for these." Sakura replied "Yes, finally!" Kankurou exclaimed jumping around making other people think he was crazy.

"If anyone asks, we don't know him." Neji told Sasuke, Sasuke nodded. Perhaps he drank too much coffee, others thought or he's just completely insane.

**-Group 3-**

It's been around an hour and Temari hasn't even finished shopping yet. Kiba was really impatient and kept asking Gai if they could just ditch her "No Kiba, we shall wait, for when she comes out, we see a youthful beauty, we should fill ourselves with youth and her beauty and youth, mainly youth, will bring this world more youth and--" "Oh put a sock in it, we don't need one of your stupid youth speeches."

"Kiba, no matter how much you try, he'll never put a sock in it. As if he'll ever run out of anything to say about youth, not that he ever did, and I don't think he ever will." Chouji stated.

"Lord, spare me and my ears!" Kiba almost yelled as Gai continues his speech of youth.

Temari came out, she was wearing a white backless, a black mini skirt with a black jacket around her waist and high-heeled sandals.

"So, what do you guys think?" Temari asked "It's as much fine munch as the munch other ones munch you munch bought." Chouji said "It's fine, it's beautiful, it looks great on you, yadee yadee yadee, can we go now?" Kiba said "…" was all Shino said, if he said something that is.

"You know Kiba, if you were bored and wanted to go, why didn't you just do it? I can shop by myself you know. We do have our own credit cards you know." "Now why didn't we think of that?" "I don't know with you, I just follow." Chouji said as he continues munching his chips.

"Dog brain." Shino said "You're as stupid as Kankurou for not thinking that." Temari said.

"Anyway, I'll be finding something to eat while you guys go shop. See you!" and with that Temari left "Ah, full of youth, how good is that that she--" "Please stop! NO!" Kiba yelled.

**After shopping, in some Italian restaurant…**

After shopping, they decided to go to an Italian restaurant. Actually it was the girls choice and obviously, why would anyone argue with them, unless of course they all wanna die early.

Since they were too many, the rookie nine plus Neji's team plus the sand siblings plus the four jounins, you do the math, they had to separate into different tables- all the jounins in one table; Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Kankurou, Ino, Hinata and Temari in another; Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Gaara and Shikamaru in one table.

"What do you mean you don't have ramen? You could not not have ramen!" Naruto yelled "What do you mean 'Dogs aren't allowed'" Kiba yelled as well.

"This is a disgrace, what do you call this restaurant, it doesn't even have ramen!" "For once, I have to agree with this deadlast. Yeah, what do you call yourselves here and this restaurant of yours?" the both of them yelled, again.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe **waiters** and **Italian** perhaps." Chouji said sarcastically "What's that?" said Naruto, not really knowing what 'Italian' is "Dobe." "What did you say Sasuke-teme?".

"Naruto, this is an Italian restaurant, meaning NO RAMEN and NO DOGS. So shut it already! You're both an embarrassment." Ino said, very much annoyed.

**-In the jounin table-**

"We should start training them tomorrow." Asuma said "Yeah, we should get them prepared as early as possible." Gai said.

"Yeah, and it will take time till take time for it to unleash. And time is not really with us." said Kurenai "All the more should they train, we don't really know when it will start so we should get them prepared for the time being." said Kakashi. The rest of the jounins nodded.

**-In the less noisy filled table-**

"There's something that is bothering me about this mission." Neji said so that only the people in the table could hear, this caught the chuunins in the table's interest "I think I know what you mean." Shikamaru said "What do you mean Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Well look at it this way, isn't it odd that all 15 of us chuunins are sent to this world for a mission." "I noticed that too." Sasuke said "Why, what so odd about that?" Sakura asked.

"Since she sent all 15 of us here, it must mean that the mission is really hard, but the odd thing is that why us? There are ninjas of higher capabilities, abilities and ranking so why us?" Shikamaru said.

"Also why did we need the sand siblings here as well? There must be something really going on." Neji continued "I think so too." Shino said.

"If there is, why aren't they telling us?" Tenten questioned "That we don't know. This must be a really important mission then if so our suspicions are correct." Sakura said.

"Food is served." a waiter butted in serving their orders, leaving quickly after which.

"So, what should we do then?" Shino asked "Wait. That's the only thing we could do right now." Sasuke stated. All of them nodded, even Gaara, who didn't say anything but was listening through-out the whole conversation.

**-At the noisy filled table-**

"Humph! They should still serve ramen." Naruto said whining as the waiter placed the pasta and pizzas they ordered "Why don't you try the pasta first." suggested Temari.

Naruto tried eating the pasta "Ramen tastes way better than this dough cut into strips." "Naruto, ramen is dough cut into strips." Ino said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Naruto took several forks more of the pasta "Whatever, this doesn't taste as good as ramen." he said taking more forks of the pasta "Yeah sure, and yet you keep on eating the pasta." Ino stated, Hinata giggled at what she said, Naruto just ignored it.

"Poor Akamaru, left outside." Kiba said, sniffing. "What if he dies of hunger, what if he dehydrates, what if, what if…" "Look Kiba, I'm pretty much sure, an hour won't kill him because of hunger neither will dehydration." Chouji said.

"But you never know. He might…" Kiba started mumbling all negative possibilities that might happen to his precious Akamaru while he spends, more or less, an hour in the restaurant.

"What a loser." Kankurou stated "Yup, I agree, just like this dead last over here." Temari said pointing at Naruto, they both let out a deep sigh.

**-At the house-**

"Ugh… what a very long and troublesome day." Shikamaru said "Yeah, especially when you're team mate makes you carry all her shopping, saying it will help you lose weight." Chouji said, it was a good thing Ino didn't hear him.

They decided after lunch, that they shop for all the other stuff they need for the mansion and for their own personal interests. They shopped the whole afternoon, arguing on which designs of silver ware, plates and glass they should buy, buying stuff for their rooms such as study tables, books, bed sheets and pillow covers, wallpapers, paint and other stuff. They ate dinner in the mall as well.

"Listen up. You freshen up and fix the stuff you bought as well as your rooms. Get a good rest because tomorrow we'll start training." Kurenai said, making it sound very threatening to their lives.

"What, we still have to train?" Naruto said in disappointment "Well, this is still a mission afterall, this is not a vacation Naruto, if that's what you're thinking." "How did you know that's what I was thinking Kakashi-sensei?" "I didn't." "Riiiigggghhhhtttt."

"Anyway, get a good night's rest you kids. We'll be getting one as well." Asuma said as he yawned and went to his room, which was on the left corridor of the first floor beside Kakashi's room, in front of Kurenai's which was beside Gai's (I hope you got thatD) .

"Sleep well, dear students. Recharge yourselves with youth so that tomorrow you'll be full of them." "There he goes again." Neji sighed.

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"Shall we get going, this show will take much longer." Kakashi said "Yup, we should before we lose our sight." Kakashi nodded at Kurenai's statement. Kakashi and Kurenai then headed for their rooms.

"Ugh, I will be going, this sight is not good for my eyes." Ino said, "I agree, I'll be going up now." Temari said yawning as she went up the stairs followed by Ino, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Shino and Chouji.

"Good night Sakura-chan (is it san or chan, I'm not sure)." Naruto said cheerfully "Good night to you too." Sakura said as she, Tenten, Neji and Sasuke went up as well.

"Good night Hinata chan." Naruto said giving her his famous, or infamous, grin, Hinata blushed "G-good n-night t-to y-you t-too N-naruto-kun." she said her head lowering down all the more.

Naruto soon went up, quickly followed by Hinata. Not so long after Gaara finally went up. After around 30 minutes since they all left, the green beast of Konoha and the jr. green beast of Konoha were still on the hugging-crying-GAI-SENSEI-ing-LEE-ing spree.

**-Sasuke, Shino and Neji's room- **

Sasuke was sitting on his bed staring out the window. "Can't sleep?" Shino asked, Sasuke turned around and saw Neji and Shino, still awake as well.

"Not really, something just makes me wonder…" "About what?" Neji asked "Training." "What about?" Shino asked "Well for one thing, where? And another, why do they make it seem like, like we really need this training."

"Yup, I noticed that too." Shino said "I have a feeling, something is about to happen." he continued "And I have the feeling that it's gonna happen soon." Neji finished.

**-Sakura and Tenten's room-**

"Is something wrong?" Tenten asked, Sakura was standing, staring at the window as well, Tenten was right behind her "Something tells me, that something big is about to take place."

"What is that?" Tenten asked "I don't know, but it's not a good feeling though." Sakura said as she continued staring at the starless night, Tenten began staring at the night as well.

**-Kiba, Naruto and Lee's room-**

"Hmm… my precious ramen, where have you ran off to?" mumbled Naruto in his sleep "Ugh, how can I sleep like this, moreover how will I be able to sleep in the next nights?" Kiba whined.

"Nooooo! Ramen, don't leave me!" Naruto yelled in his sleep, once again "Lord, what have I done for you to punish me like this? Please save me from this sorrow and despair! PLEASE!" Kiba begged.

END OF CHAPTER

So, how did you like it. Do you wanna comment or suggest, please do… I'd accept any review that will show up in my inbox. So please review, thanks very much.


	7. training starts

Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry I took so long, I had a real mental block after the previous chapter. It took me a while to think of something for this chapter even though I already have a thought for the far future chapters that I intend to make. Anyways, as for my usual greeting (if that's what it is) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really had a hard time doing this. Please review after reading, if you forget, there'll be a reminder for you at the end of this page (joke… but really, there will be)

**Oh and to answer the question of adda: teme means bastard as from what I know and dobe means something like deadlast or whatever, anyway.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters whatsoever. Maybe just the plot, the whole thought of writing such a thing that's not likely to happen in the series. I wish I did, but's it's just to bad I don't, ain't that sad?

**Chapter 7: Training begins**

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!" yelled the noise-making-thingy-to-annoyingly-wake-the-chuunins-up.

'THUG' Kiba fell off his bed, again. "Ugh…Okay that noise-making-thingy adds up to my list of things that I sadly have to bare for the next days of my life. How will I be able to sleep? First there's Naruto and then…" Kiba started whining.

"Oh stop your whining Kiba, your voice is annoying, it woke me up from my seemingly-harmless-to-other-people dream." Naruto said "What? You're the one who--" "I don't wanna here your excuses for waking me up Kiba." Naruto cut Kiba off and went outside before Kiba could react.

"Hello friends, what a youthful morning it is or all of us, now we wake up and our youthful-ness is now recharged and we shall fill this youthful world with more youth!" Lee said cheerfully.

"Put a sock in it Lee." Kiba said as he continued to pity himself for ending up with them.

When the chuunins went outside their rooms, they saw their jounin teachers in their normal outfits.

"What do you want from us now, it's 5:30 in the morning?" whined Temari "We shall start your training sessions." answered Kurenai flatly "At this early in the morning?" asked Ino "Yes dear Ino, we shall start your training at the morning filled with youth. Ahh, indeed this will be a very good time to train." Gai said with one of his totally meaningless, boring and futile speeches.

"Yeah and by the end of this day our oh-so-wonderful youth-ness will be non-existing and not only will our bodies ache because of the training but our ears as well if you don't stop it with you speeches." explained a certain annoyed Kankurou.

"Yeah, and we haven't even eaten yet." Chouji said "Chouji, you've been sneaking food since last night, how can you be hungry?" asked Shikamaru "How did you know that… never mind, don't answer that. I have a big appetite." answered Chouji.

"That'll be good for you Chouji, you really need to go on a diet anyways." said Ino "Ino, don't involve me in your dieting sprees, you can starve all you want but don't drag me along." said Chhouji rubbing his tummy "Come on let's eat I'm hungry!".

"Yeah, I agree with Chouji, let's eat first. I know, let's eat ramen." Naruto proposed "That's disgusting and fatty too not to mention unhealthy." stated Ino "Yeah Naruto, you should lessen you ramen-intake, it's very unhealthy for you." Sakura said.

"Oh come on Sakura, don't go siding on them." "Naruto, I've always sided on them when it comes to this matter." "Oh yeah." Naruto said, looking as dumb as ever "Idiot." Sasuke said "How troublesome." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"Well… maybe…" Kurenai said, making some of them hope that they'll get breakfast "No. We'll start training." and at that statement, Chouji's, Naruto's, Kiba's and Kankurou's hopes of getting breakfast was now crushed in a matter of seconds.

"Ouch, how cruel." Tenten said sarcastically then laughing slightly.

"Okay, since you all seem so excited about this training let's stop chatting, go a take your baths and you get dressed up so we could start." Kakashi said cheerfully "Do we look excited?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Kakashi-sensei, where will we train anyways?" asked Neji "We'll show you the training area once you're done dressing up." Kakashi said "So hurry up, take a bath and get dressed so we could start." ordered Kurenai.

They went back to their rooms with sour looks on their faces with some of them, namely Naruto, was mumbling something with the words 'darn', 'stupid', 'training', and 'no breakfast.

After 45 minutes

"What the hell is taking that Ino and Lee?" Kiba said annoyed, apparently, Ino has been taking her time, in her room just to take a bath a dress up for training "Yeah, me and Hinata already took a bath in the main bathroom since she was hogging the bathroom all to herself." said a very pissed Temari.

Temari had to take a bath at the main bathroom which was free to be used by anyone in the house when she could have used the bathroom in her own room, but unfortunately, Ino had to go first and take so long in their bathroom.

"I'm done!" Lee said as he came done "What took you so long?" asked Naruto "Well, I couldn't choose whether I should have worn this green suit I am wearing right now or my other green suit."

"Lee, I've seen your closet, all your green suits are practically the same." Kiba stated as a matter-of-factly "No they're not." Lee defended "Yes they are." Kiba defended as well.

"Loser." Sasuke mumbled out from across the main hall (the distance between the front door to the stairs) "This is so troublesome." mumbled the lazy bum.

After another 45 minutes…

"Hi, did you guys miss me?" Ino said appearing out of nowhere, not realizing all the annoyed, more like pissed, people surrounding her "It took you 1 and a half hours just to prepare for a training session?" Tenten asked.

"Well, yeah. I had to take 45 minutes to take a relaxation bubble bath, it should have taken an hour but since I didn't want you to wait I took the remaining 15 minutes away." said Ino acting all innocent "How humble of you Ino." Temari said sarcastically "Why thank you." Ino said, Sakura, Temari and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"And the other 45 minutes?" asked Chouji while munching a bag of chips he was able to grab while waiting for Ino, "Well, I had to pick out my clothes which took around 25 minutes and fix my hair which took the remaining 20 minutes duh." Ino stated as if it was a fact, which it probably was for them.

"We're going to train not party." stated Temari "So?".

"Ugh… the days just beginning and it's become so troublesome already." "Shikamaru, to you everything is troublesome, what makes this different from all the other troublesome days in your life?" asked Chouji still munching a new bag of chips he just grabbed "Yeah, you got a point there."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, so let's start training, follow me." Kakashi directed as he leaded them down the basement.

"We're training here?" asked Naruto stupidly "It's tight in here, how will we be able to train here?" "Well actually, we were planning on training you on a much better area, but since it looks like you want to train here Naruto, then be my guest no ones stopping you." Kakashi said with a slight grin under his mask.

"Huh, me I didn't say anything, so where's this better training area?" Naruto asked with that look of curiosity rising on his face.

Then Kakashi stood in front the blank wall and place his palm on a certain part of the wall. Suddenly that part of the wall was pushed back and then the wall opened (ooh, ah, oh) and revealed a room filled with computers.

In the room was the other three jounins waiting for them. The chuunins went in and they were all in awe and amazement, most of their jaws dropped, and you probably know whose jaw didn't drop.

"What is this stuff with all these gadgets and all?" Kiba asked still amazed "It's called technology." said Shikamaru with his usual bored expression "What's that?" Lee asked "Ugh, forget you." Tenten said "Although, we don't use these kinds of technology in Konoha."

"If we do that, we'll lose the essence of being ninjas." said Neji "You're right there." said Sakura.

"Anyway, this is the stimulation room; this is where you will be training." Asuma began explaining "How?" Ino asked, Kurenai then pointed at the window screen, which most likely signaled them to look out side the window (duh!).

When they looked outside the window, they saw a huge, wide, tiled room. "You'll be training there." Kurenai said "But this is not any ordinary training room. We could change the training ground into any form we wish." Kakashi said.

"W-what do you m-mean by that?" Hinata asked "Gai?" Kurenai looked at Gai then he pressed a certain button and when the looked outside the window, they saw a barren desert.

"That's what we mean. We could change it into any atmosphere or condition. We could make it as hot as the Sahara desert or even as cold as the North pole." Asuma said.

"What are the Sahara desert and the North pole?" Naruto whispered to Lee and Kiba "I don't know, let's just play along and nod as if we know." Kiba said, Naruto and Lee nodded.

"But that's the only thing it could do." Gai started as he did his good-guy pose "We could make the area have it's gravity increased or even make it have no gravity at all." Kakashi explain before Gai could do so 'Darn you Kakashi, stealing my lines.' Gai thought as he glared at Kakashi from a distance.

"And we could bring some graphic enemies for you to fight with, such as monsters, wild animals, ninjas and others. But we can also make the dimensions bigger or even orverlap dimensions." Kakashi said with a tone of great fascination.

"But I warn you, you can train here if you want but don't tamper with things you have no knowledge of." Kurenai warned "Especially you Naruto, Kiba and Lee." she finished.

"Don't worry Kurenai, my very youthful student, Lee, is very responsible, he will not do such stuff, like me, I am very responsible." Gai said doing his good-guy pose "He's like you: that's what I'm afraid of." Kurenai mumbled.

"Okay, listen up!" Kakashi called their attentions "This is how your training will be for today: You will be paired up except for one," he started, they suddenly started making noises and choosing their partners "You don't have to worry on who's going to be your partner, we have decided them for you so you all don't have a hard time choosing." Asuma said, grinning, making them whine.

"Okay here are the pairings: Naruto and Hinata, Shino and Temari, Shikamaru and Ino, Chouji and Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura, Kankurou and Lee, Neji and Tenten, and Gaara will be alone." Asuma read out the pairing from a piece of paper.

"Did everyone get that?" all of them nodded, some of them, although, mumbled some complaints. "Okay, now go inside the training room." Kurenai said as she pointed at a steel door which is the entrance to the training room.

"Good luck, my dear youthful students. May your youth shine and…" Gai started "If that's a motivation, I'm not exactly motivated." Sakura said "Yup, it's more of something that will make you lose your concentration when heard." Tenten stated and they both giggled.

Everyone (of the chuunins) are inside and they stood beside their partners. "Okay, each pair and Gaara will be sent to different dimensions, but you all have one goal and that is to reach the shrine in the middle of all your warped dimensions. This is only training but it is as dangerous as a real mission." Kakashi directed.

"Okay, are you ready? Now, let the training begin (this is so not original)." Asuma said as Gai pressed the button which activated the warping of the dimensions.

When the dimensions were warped, different surroundings appeared, each surrounding different from each pair and person.

Sakura and Sasuke: in a forest-like field with waterfalls

Neji and Tenten: maze

Naruto and Hinata: in a snow mountain

Ino and Shikamaru: swamp

Shino and Temari: mist

Kankurou and Lee: plains

Chouji and Kiba: dark room

Gaara: a place that resembles the earth's core

END OF CHAPTER

Hello, so I now this chapters hanging you but don't worry, it won't take long till I post the next chapter, hopefully. Anyways, so far this chapter is plainly for humor. I hope you liked it and had a laugh even though it's hanging you. I know that this chapter is a bit long but nothing really happened but please bear with me. There will be more romance in the next chappie. I promise. I just somehow really had to end it here. Please review, don't be lazy, I know there's something you want to say about this chapter, joking… but you never really know. Thanks. Till next time.


	8. Training really begins part 1

Thanks for the people who reviewed, I know you read it but you didn't review, alah! joking :P. Anyways, what else... umm... this chapter is only part one, why? Read below:

**I want to know if you guys want the ShinoxTemari pairing, please tell me in your reviews if you want it. If you vote yes then I'll officially make them a pair in future chapters but if you hate/dislike/detest or whatever then I'll remove it, change the summary and forget I even made this pair. Any vote is acceptable, I don't mind, I'll be totally neutral, but please tell me if you want this pairing or not. Thanks.**

Chapter 8: Training really begins part 1

**-In the forest-**

"Sasuke, do you see the shrine?" Sakura asked, Sasuke climbed down the tree he was on, "Yeah, it's straight ahead, but we have to cross the river first." Sasuke said "The river is around 800 meters north and the shrine is around 2 kilometers father." "Okay then, we better get going." Sasuke nodded.

While they were walking, Sasuke felt a presence with them, but he just ignored it for a while. Around 7 feet before the river, it was a clearing. Sasuke halted Sakura to stop. Sasuke felt more presence following them.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sakura asked "There's something following us." Sasuke said. At that, Sasuke and Sakura prepared themselves for an attack.

Then, suddenly the people following them appeared. There was around six of them. They were all in black, as in everything. They seemed like ninjas, their form in combat resembles one too. "This must be the training they were giving us." Sakura said "Sakura, get ready." Sasuke instructed, Sakura tightened her grip on her kunai.

Then one of the ninjas launched himself on Sasuke with a kunai on his hand. But with quick reflexes, Sasuke was able to dodge it in ease. Then Sasuke kicked him on his back and threw five shurikens at him. Then the ninja fell down and started fading holographically.

"A holograph?" Sakura asked herself when suddenly two more ninja's attacked her behind, luckily she was able to turn around and saw their attack and dodge it,

"Sakura watch out!" Sasuke warned as another ninja tried attacking Sakura, but then Sakura was able to hit him with her kunai and then the holographic ninja faded as the other one did.

Much to their dismay, around 10 more holographic ninjas appeared. "Are you ready?" Sasuke asked "Yeah." with that Sasuke jumped to the air.

Sasuke made some hand seals and started blowing fire balls at the ninjas, he was able destroy (I couldn't really find any other word) 5 of them, which leaves the around 9 more, six of them were surrounding Sakura.

Sakura went nearer to the river, she was less than I foot near it. The river was on a very high current. Two of the ninjas jumped over her and tried attacking her. She was able to block the attack with her kunai, and then two more charged trying to kick her. She was able to block the kicks with her own kicks but they one of them punched her and she wasn't able to block the punch. She fell down, one hand holding her stomach, where she was punched, and the other trying to keep her balance on the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out as he saw her got punched, he was dealing with the other three ninjas. "Sakura!" he called as he threw shirukens and kunais to two of them causing them to disappear. He tried to run to where Sakura was but then two more ninjas appeared to stop him.

"Ugh... they are so annoying." Sakura said, spitting blood as she stood up "They're only holograms but they can really hurt. This is so annoying."

Two ninjas attacked Sakura but when they were about to hit her, she jumped and kicked them, after which, throwing shurikens at the two ninjas and they disappeared. The other four ninjas surrounded Sakura and were going closer, each step they made, made Sakura move one step back.

Sakura was only a step from falling into the river. She stopped at the last step when one ninja charged from above but she was able to dodge it, she threw a kick at the ninja causing the ninja to fall in the river. But then at that moment another ninja threw around 3 kunais at her. She was able to dodge the two of them easily but was barely able to avoind the last one causing her to move one step backward.

When she stepped backward, the soil she stepped on suddenly fell causing her to also fall into the river. "AHH!" she screamed before her whole body fell into the river.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he just destroyed the three ninjas which were on his way. He then charged to the ninjas who were attacking Sakura and made a way through them. He then jumped into the river with out any hesitance as he tried to swim to where Sakura was.

**-In the stimulation room-**

"Very interesting… I didn't think Sasuke would jump in just like that." Kakashi said "How would you know that?" Gai asked "He's my student, I would know, and this is most unlikely."

"Anyway, let's take a look at how Tenten and Neji are doing." Asuma said.

**-In the maze-**

"Looks like we've been given a puzzle to solve." Tenten said "We won't be able to climb this wall to look at the top view." Neji said.

Suddenly kunais were charged at them, around more than twenty. They were able to dodge it easily when suddenly a log with spikes was about to hit Tenten but she was able to dodge it no problem.

"Quick reflexes." Neji remarked "Hey, weapons are my specialties, how can you expect me to lose in my own kind of field (weapons)." Tenten smirked "We better get going." Neji said, Tenten nodded.

They took a few turns, did several twists, went to some dead ends and a lot of walking. "We aren't really making any progress." Tenten said as she felt that they weren't really going any nearer to the shrine "Why don't you use your Byakugan?" asked Tenten.

"If I could then we wouldn't really have a problem finding our way, now would we?" Neji said "They placed a jutsu that makes me incapable of using my byakugan."

"Seems like they really meant this place for us." Tenten stated "Although, I'm pretty sure that the shrine is at the center of this maze." Neji said.

Just then, more shurikens dodged themselves to the two of them, Neji easily dodged them, Tenten jumped to dodge them but when she was in the sky, kunais and daggers were sent to hit her. She was able to dodge them, barely. While trying to evade them, she lost her balance and was falling.

"AHH!" she yelled. She closed her eyes and expected a hard fall. But she didn't feel any hard fall.

She opened her eyes and saw Neji. Neji caught her (bridal style) before she fell. "The second time you fell, and the second time I caught you. Are you trying to make this a habit?" Neji grinned.

"Haha very funny Neji, or maybe it's you who likes to catch me every time I fall?" Tenten said, grinning as well.

"Don't praise yourself Tenten." Neji said.

"Well, first of all I am not, second, I would really appreciate it if you put me down." Tenten said, hinting neji that he's still holding her.

Neji came closer to her face "Oh, but admit it Tenten, you like the idea of me carrying you like this, don't you?" Neji said, leaning closer as if threatening to kiss.

"N-neji?" Tenten started to blush. Then at that moment Neji dropped her.

"Did you actually think I'd kiss you?" Neji said.

Tenten got up "N-no of course n-not. Why would I think that?" Tenten said shuddering a little, still blushing, a little.

"Then why are you blushing and your voice is shaking." Neji smirked.

"I am not blushing. You're so annoying." Tenten said as she started walking to avoid whatever Neji would say next. Neji just smirked and followed her.

**-In the stimulation room-**

"How very unlikely of Neji to act like that." Kakashi said.

"How would you know, he's not your student, he's MY student, not yours." Gai said as if pouting.

"Uh Gai, he doesn't have to be Kakshi's student for him to tell that. It's pretty much obvious." Asuma said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

**-In the snowy mountain-**

"Ugh… the shrine is still on top of the mountain, that means we have to climb through all this snow before we can reach it." Naruto said.

"Are you ready to climb this mountain Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"U-uh, yeah, I-I'm ready." Hinata said.

While they were walking through some thick snow, some ninjas in black appeared. There was about ten of them. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, none of them answered, "Fine, it seems that you are mute, that's alright, I'll just have to beat you then." Naruto said, still none getting that they are just holograms.

When one of them tried attacking Naruto, he easily kicked him away, but then some of them started attacking Hinata, Hinata used her gentle fist to beat them. One of the ninjas tried attacking Hinata from the back, she was unaware. But before the ninja could attack her, Naruto blocked him and threw a kunai straight at the ninja.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm o-okay." Hinata said. They both stared at the fallen ninja as it started to fade.

"Whoa, what happened to him, he just faded?" Naruto asked, amazed.

"U-um, N-naruto-kun, I-I think, t-they are j-just h-holograms." Hinata said.

"Oh, wow Hinata-chan, you know a lot." Naruto said stupidly. Hinata blushed.

As they went on further after defeating the rest of the ninjas that attacked them, Hinata started to shiver from the coldness of the mountain. She would hug herself every now and them because of the cold.

"Are you cold Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm alright N-naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Here, wear my jacket." Naruto said as he placed his orange jacket over Hinata's shoulders.

"B-but what a-about you Naruto-kun?" Hianta asked.

"I'll be okay, I have very strong resistance." Naruto said while doing a muscle pose thing. Hinata giggled, and slightly blushed.

Then suddenly a pile of heavy snow started to fall heading towards the two of them. "It's an avalanche!" Naruto said "Hinata-chan move!" Naruto said as he pushed Hinata off the path that the snow was on, but it was too late for him to evade.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled.

**-In the stimulation room-**

"This is turning out to be a romance thing instead of training and torture." Asuma said.

"This is getting boring, not really what I expected." Kakashi said.

"Let's go to a coffee shop and have a break first then." Kurenai suggested. The four of them stood up and left the mansion to buy some coffee.

**-In the swamp-**

"Why, why of all field are we sent to a swamp?" Ino pitied herself.

"Why, why oh why oh why was I paired up with her?" Shikamaru mocked Ino.

"Shikamaru, why you!" Ino clenched her fists, ready to hit Shikamaru anytime soon.

"Oh stop your complaining woman, you're not the only one who finds this annoying. Let's just find the shrine and get this over and done with so we can all move on with our little miserable lives." Shikamaru said which made Ino shut up.

"Fine, but where do you suppose the shrine is?" Ino asked "Probably in the middle of this shrine." Shikamaru replied.

Just then, shurikens were sent flying toward Ino and Shikamaru, which caught them off guard. They were barely able to dodge them. "Where did those come from?" Shikamaru wondered and looked around the trees, he felt someone or something moving behind them.

"Someone's there!" Shikamaru said, kunai's were sent flying toward Ino "Ino, watch out!" Shikamaru warned. Luckily, Ino was able to evade them in time. Then a couple of ninjas appeared suddenly.

One of them tried attacking Ino but Ino kicked him, sending him to hit a tree, then Shikamaru threw kunais at the one Ino just kicked and then the ninja disappeared. "They're holographic." Shikamaru stated "But they're still dangerous." Ino said.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called out as he kicked a ninja who tried to attack Ino from the back "Thanks Shika." "Be alert Ino, there's still more behind the trees." Shikamaru warned.

About 3 more appeared suddenly, Shikamaru expected them to come so he threw kunais and hit two of them. One was approaching Ino but Ino quickly punched him continuously. "That teaches you not to mess with me!" Ino said "Scary." Shikamaru sweat dropped.

Ino suddenly slipped but before she fell into the mud Shikamaru was able to catch her by the waist. Their faces were nearer to each other and they both blushed. 'She has very beautiful eyes.' Shikamaru thought as she gazed into Ino's eyes.

Ino blushed more when Shikamaru's face went closer then automatically she slapped him. "Ouch that hurts! What did you do that for?" Shikamaru complained as he held his now reddening cheek.

"Well, sorry but it was your fault. You were going to close." Ino said "Well, if I haven't caught you then you would have fallen into the mud, and I was only getting closer because my foot was slipping because of the slippery mud." Shikamaru explained.

"Even then." Ino said.

"Anyway, we better get going." Shikamaru said as the continued on.

**-In the dark room-**

"Chouji, get your lazy fat ass up and help me feel our way out and find the shrine!" Kiba demanded.

"I don't want to." Chouji said plainly.

This got Kiba more annoyed. "GET UP YOU PIG!" Kiba yelled of annoyance.

"What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A PIG!" Chouji started to fire himself up with anger because Kiba called him a pig.

Just then several ninjas appeared, ready to attack them. Just when they were about to attack Chouji from behind, Chouji just threw them away with one arm. The ninjas plus Kiba were shocked and scared for that matter.

"Uh oh. I am so dead now. Why do I always end up with bad groups?" Kiba said as he started running away from Chouji. Every ninja that would pop up in front of him, he would just throw away easily not because he was strong but because of the fear of Chouji beating him up to a dust. That left the ninjas somehow dumbfounded.

"HELP ME SENSEI!" Kiba tried to call out.

**-In the stimulation room-**

No body was there to hear Kiba's cry of distress. Well, that's too bad for him.

END OF CHAPTER

So how was it? Did you like it so far, I had to put more romance here, because what's the point of making this also under romance if I don't put romance. But I hope you like it, there'll be more romance in the upcoming chapters.

Well that's all for now, I have to finish it here to hear your votes on Shino and Temari before I do their portion. Please vote and review for that matter! How did you like it? Anyway, the next chapter will be up as soon as you cast your votes, be sure you cast them, if you hate them then say you do, but if you like them then vote that you do. I'll be really needing those votes. Thanks, REVIEW okay.

Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer, was that supposed to be a compliment or a sarcasm? I really didn't get it.


	9. Training really begins part 2

**Hi there! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews... keep them coming...**

**Okay, since none of you really voted on the ShinoTema pairing, well, I'll just remove it. Why? Because one, you didn't vote, and two I am having a hard time giving them moments, so yeah. I hope it's all okay with you guys. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, except for this one person, I really think it is he who needs a life more than us. But if you want them, tell me, then I'll see what I can do.**

**Chapter 9: Training really begins part 2**

**-In a coffee shop-**

"Hmm… They serve really great coffee, don't they?" complimented Asuma.

"Yes, they do, their coffee is very youthful and great. It gives youth to youths and those who have less youth in them. The youth in this coffee is very much needed by youthless people, me? It only add more youth to me, but really I don't need it, I have more youth than any of you does, so basically you need this coffee more than I do, because you need more youth in you." said Gai with his very long, annoying speech of youth.

"What? did you say something?" asked Kakashi as he glanced at Gai and took a sip at his cup of coffee.

"What? You weren't listening? That's why you're my coolest rival!" (was that the correct line, I'm not sure.) said Gai as he clenched his fists.

"Did you say something again?" Kakashi said, once again, ignoring whatever Gai had just said.

"Anyway, do you think there's any progress there, or anyone of them needing our help?" asked Kurenai.

"Nope." Asuma answered in confidence that there is nothing wrong or there is nobody that needs their help.

"Okay, then we could stay and roam around longer then." Kakashi said. They all nodded and continued drinking their um… youth giving coffee.

**-In the dark room-**

"Help Sensei! Help ME PLEASE!" Kiba yelled as Chouji continued to chase him and threatened him to bring him to an early grave.

**-In the plains-**

"Woo hoo! Yay, we beat those ninjas!" Lee exclaimed.

"Do you really have to yell out loud, you've been yelling since a while ago, and if we manage to get to the shrine, I am deaf by then. Don't you know how to shut up?" Kankurou said.

"What do you mean by that? I'm just being my usual youthful, happy, cheerful self." Lee expressed.

"Yeah, how I hate how you express yourself." Kankurou mumbled "Let's just get to the shrine as quick as possible and let me end my misery with you as my partner."

A set of shurikens dodged themselves toward Kankurou and Lee, they easily evaded them but still surprised. "What was that?" Kankurou asked.

"Shurikens, duh!" Lee said proudly.

"I know that you idiot!" Kankurou practically yelled at the annoying fuzzy eybrowed boy with him.

"Then why are you asking? Man, you're such a weirdo, Kankurou." Lee said as he walked away, while on the other hand, Kankurou was trying to stop himself from killing Lee right there and then (is that correct?).

**-In the mist-**

"The mist is so thick." Temari stated "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…" was all Shino said, if he did say anything.

"Oh come on, you do have a mouth don't you?" Temari said, trying to get something out of Shino's mouth.

"Watch out, there's someone there." Shino warned.

"Finally you talk--" Temari was cut of when a ninja threw a shuriken straight at them, Shino easily evaded them however, Temari was able to dodge them, barely that is.

"I told to watch out." Shino said.

"Oh shut it." Temari said with an annoyed expression on her face. Then more shurikens were thrown at them. They kept on dodging and deflecting them. They started running, then the ninjas appeared and ran with them (you know, they weren't chasing them, well kinda, but it's more like, the two of them in the middle and on the sides were the ninjas). They stopped at a certain point.

"Ugh, the mist is too thick; I can see where they are." Temari complained. Suddenly, a ninja charged himself toward Temari, Temari kicked the ninja away "You're underestimating me… big mistake." Temari got her fan and started spinning with the fan perpendicular to the ground. The mist was blown away, creating a more vivid view.

"Gee, you should have done that a while ago instead of complaining on how thick the mist is." Shino said.

"Oh stop it. At least now we can see the way better." Temari defended.

Ninjas started to attack them but Shino and Temari were able to beat them, not that easily but able to beat them, now the only problem for them is: finding the shrine through the thick mist.

"Ugh… we're back to square one." mumbled Temari.

**-The earth's core-**

Well, Gaara is doing fine, yup, he's doing quite well, considering that he deflects all weapons (kunais, shuriken's daggers, etc.) at him with his shield of sand. And all the ninjas that come out can't even touch him. He quickly passes all the magma, no problem. And the heat, he can take. We couldn't really go down to detail considering that he is all alone, no one to talk to. Not that he talks that often either.

**-In the forest-**

Sasuke was trying to find Sakura while fighting against the currents of the river. "Sakura, where are you?" he said to himself. He grabbed on to a rock and tried to see where Sakura was. He was looking all around with a very worried look on his face. Then he saw a body with red clothing rise, he was certain that was Sakura (duh! sorry, I'm trying my best with this scene).

He quickly let go of the rock and swam as quick as he could to where Sakura was. When he was close enough, he tried to grab Sakura's arm, but the water pushed her away all the more. Sasuke swam again to where Sakura was.

When he reached Sakura, he grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. She was unconscious. He looked at the continuously rushing river to where it's bringing them. He then saw a waterfall ahead. 'Oh shit' he thought.

He hugged Sakura and buried her head on his chest as they fell down the waterfall. the waterfall was roughly twenty feet in height. Luckily, below them were just waters, no rocks. They reached the end of their fall, the water was now calm.

Sasuke carried Sakura to land. He shook (not that wildly) Sakura to wake her up. Sakura gained consciousness and coughed up water. "This is supposed to be virtual but ir seems so real. Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sat up, she was still coughing. "Yeah… I'm cough okay… thanks Sasuke." she was able to say, still coughing every now and then. Sasuke was relieved, although he didn't make his worry obvious.

The shrine was not far away from where they were since they were brought to a different area, it was more or less a kilometer away. "The shrine is not so far away." Sasuke stated.

Sakura stood up. She felt pain in her ankle and fell back down. "Ouch, my ankle." she mumbled.

Sasuke looked at Sakura "Why, what's wrong?"

"My ankle, it might have hit a rock or something in the river, it's a little bit sprained." explained Sakura.

"Can you stand up?" he asked.

Sakura tried standing up but when she was half way, she fell down. "Ouch, it hurts. I can. But it stings when I try."

"Okay, I'll just carry you there." Sasuke said.

"Uh… thanks but I can do it."

"No you can't. You can barely stand up. I'll carry you on my back." Sasuke did not let Sakura argue with him. He knelt down and Sakura placed her arms around his neck, Sasuke got her legs and stood up. He carried her the whole way to shrine.

They were the second one to reach the shrine, the first one was Gaara, as soon as they reached the shrine, the field disappeared. But they figured that they have to wait for the other pairs to reach the shrine before they get out of the training room. Or so, that's what they thought.

**-In the maze-**

"This maze is getting on my nerves. Wherever we turn is a dead end." complained Tenten.

Ninjas appeared and surrounded the two of them. "Don't they ever get tired of fighting us."

"Tenten, they're not real, they do not get tired." explained Neji.

"But we do, and we don't have time for this!" Tenten charged at the ninjas and threw her weapons at them.

"Very reckless (referring to Tenten)." Neji mumbled as he dodged the attack of the ninjas and punched them "Must be because of the maze that she's so pissed."

Tenten sighed "This is getting so boring. Where's the end of this?"

"I don't think it's that far away." Neji said.

After a few more turns, they finally found the center of the maze with the shrine there. "Finally, we found it." said Tenten as she stretched her arms out.

They went up the shrine and found Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara there. "Uchiha, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Waiting for the rest to arrive so we can get the hell out of this place." Sasuke said bluntly.

**-In some random movie theater-**

"Hey Kakashi, don't you think we should be coming back now, maybe they're already done." Asuma asked.

"Hmm… nah, I don't think so. We can stay here a little longer." Kakashi said without a care in his students who are waiting and waiting for their freedom from the training room.

**-In the dark room-**

"Chouji, I didn't mean what I said. Please calm down!" Kiba said as he continues running to save his life from Chouji. Suddenly, Kiba tripped on something.

"Ugh… what's this?" Kiba got a clearer view on what he tripped on and he discovered that it was the shrine. When Chouji saw the shrine, he also halted from his torturing-Kiba spree.

"Hey cool we found it." Chouji said calmly. He took out a bag of chips "That was tiring." Chouji stretched his arms and took some chips and munched them. He went up the stairs completely ignoring Kiba and forgetting what Kiba did… said.

"Wow, he easily forgets and forgives or whatever… That's good for me then." Kiba said as he went up the stairs as well.

**-In the snowy mountain-**

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out as she was digging through the snow to find Naruto. She was really worried.

Then, Naruto rose up from the snow not so far away from where Hinata was digging. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran to where Naruto was.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked, she was very worried, and because of how worried she was, she forgot all her shyness and didn't shudder her words.

"I'm alright, don't worry, I'm very strong so I won't be beaten easily, especially not by snow." Naruto gave Hianta a smile. Hinata started to cry and she buried her face in Naruto's chest. Naruto was confused on why Hinata was crying.

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault." Hinata mumbled.

"Hinata-chan, it's alright, I'm okay, don't cry." Naruto patted Hinata on the back. Hinata remover her face from his chest and wiped the tears of her face. She smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back.

"Anyway, we should get going so that we could reach the shrine at the top of this mountain." Naruto said as he stood up and offered a hand to Hinata. Hinata took the hand and stood up.

They walked up the snow and finally reached the shrine. "Ha, we're the first here Hinata-chan! We beat Sasuke and Neji! Hahaha!" Naruto gloat.

"Don't rejoice that much dobe, we reached the shrine here much earlier than you did." a voice said, Naruto turned around and found Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba, Chouji and of course Garra there.

"You have too much pride, it will destroy you one day." Neji said.

"What! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"We're waiting for the others to reach the shrine and don't dream that you can beat us." Tenten said.

**-In the mist-**

"I don't think we're actually getting anywhere in this thick mist." Temari stated.

"Where the hell is that stupid shrine?" Temari was really pissed and started cursing.

A bug went to Shino. "Hey, cursing won't bring you anywhere. My bug knows where the shrine is." Shino said calmly.

"He does? Good, can we go there now? My feet are killing me." Temari said.

They followed the bug and they finally found the shrine. "We finally reached the shrine." Temari said happily. They went up and found the rest there.

"Okay, Shino and Temari are here, all we need now are Kankurou and lee, Shikamaru and Ino." Tenten stated.

"Hey, I know, why don't we make a little bet on who's going to get here first." Naruto suggested.

"Hey, that would be fun." Temari said "I bet it will be Shikamaru and Ino since Shikamaru's there."

"Hmm… yeah, me too. My bet's on Shikamaru and Ino." Naruto said "Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, join!"

"Fine, if I have to choose, I'll go for Kankurou and Lee." Sakura said.

"Considering that Ino is with Shikamaru, then my bet is on Kankurou and Lee." Tenten said.

"As much as Shika is my friend, and Ino is my team mate for the longest time, I'll have to say that Kankurou and Lee will reach the shrine first." Chouji said.

"Yeah, Chouji's right. If Ino's with Shikamaru, then lee and Kankurou will have a much better chance on getting here first." Sasuke stated, Neji nodded in agreement.

"What about you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'd rather n-not side on a-any of t-them." Hinata said.

"Gaara?" Temari looked at her younger brother.

"They do not concern me in any way whatsoever." Gaara stated.

"I'll go for Shikamaru, he has the brains after all." Kiba said.

They continued betting on who's going to reach the shrine first.

**-In the plains-**

"There's the shrine! There's the shrine, there's my sanctuary from you! Yes! We finally reached the shrine!" Kankurou rejoiced.

"What are you saying? I know you had a good time while you were with me." said Lee with pride.

"Oh sure, that will happen when you don't give any lame youth speeches." Kankurou mumbled.

"Wait Kankurou, before we go up that shrine and end our bonding, let's hug!" Lee said as he went to hug Kankurou.

Kankurou stopped Lee from hugging him "No, I'd rather not, let our um… bonding remain in um… our memories." Kankurou tried to reason with Lee.

"Okay then, if you say so."

They went up the stairs to find the rest of them waiting for them. "Ha! See, I told you that Shikamaru and Ino would come here first." Naruto said not really knowing that it wasn't Shikamaru and Ino who had arrived.

"Uh… Naruto, it's Kankurou and Lee." Chouji said as he continued munching chips.

"What? NOOOO!" Naruto said.

"You're being too dramatic." Sakura said.

"Why? What's happening?" asked Kankurou.

"We made bets on who's reaching the shrine first, you and Lee or Ino and Shikamaru." Temari said.

"Well, you should know that no matter how smart Shikamaru is, if Ino is with him, then all the more will they be pulled back, what more that Shikamaru is lazy." Kaknkurou stated, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Chouji nodded in agreement.

**-In the swamp-**

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Ino yelled as she fell in mud.

"Look at the bright side, the shrine is there."

"Look Shika, there is no bright side, I woke up so early, hardly had any breakfast, been sent into a swamp, been surrounded by flies and insects, been attacked by ninjas, and I fell in mud. TELL ME WHERE IS THE BRIGHT SIDE THERE!" Ino practically yelled.

"Ugh… will you please stop yelling and let's just go up that shrine and finish this!" Shikamaru was pretty much annoyed since she was complaining through the whole time they were in that training field.

They went up the shrine and found the rest there. "What are you all doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Waiting for you duh!" Temari said.

"Ino, what happened to you?" Sakura asked as she, Hinata and Tenten approached Ino.

"They just had to send me to a field that resembles a swamp. They just had to." Ino said in a very annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"Well, everyone is here, why aren't we still getting sent back to the stimulation room?" Kiba wondered.

"Hey look, there's the window of the stimulation room!" pointed Lee.

"There's no one there." Tenten said as she examined the place beyond the window.

"Where could they be?" Neji asked himself.

Then the jounins went in the room, carrying all sorts of stuff they bought while roaming around. "Oh, I see you're all done." Kakashi said.

"And I see that you went somewhere enjoying yourself while we get stuck here and suffer." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What are you saying Sasuke, of course not." Kakashi denied "He's on to us." Gai whispered.

"Anyway, can we go out now?" Hinata asked.

They opened the door and they all went out. Some of them stretched their arms while some of them leaned on the corner and closed their eyes, probably brooding, and you probably know who they are. "Oh yeah, by the way, starting tomorrow, you'll be attending a school here." said Kurenai casually.

"What!" Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Temari and Kankurou reacted.

"Yup, don't try to complain. You are going to school period. Now go up so you can freshen yourselves up and get ready for dinner." Kurenai said in a very threatening manner. So they all followed Kurenai and went up.

END OF CHAPTER

So how did you like this chapter? Did you like it? Was it good or was it bad. Review please. If you have any comments or suggestion tell me. Thanks, don't forget to review!


	10. School Starts

**Hello, sorry it took me long to update, but anyway, here it is. Oh, and by the way, there'll be several, okay maybe a lot of OC's in this chappie but I hope it's fine with you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's sad…**

**Chapter 10: School Starts **

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!" the wake up thing, once again, yelled (figuratively speaking).

Kiba, as usual, jumped off his bed in surprise. "Will this always happen to me, every single morning of my life that will be spent here in this mansion?" Kiba asked himself in self pity.

They went out their rooms to see or hear what their jounin teachers had to say. "What do you want now? It's five o'clock in the morning." asked Ino in a very sleepy tone.

"Well, what we want is for you guys to get ready and prepare for your first day of school. Your uniforms are in your bathrooms, they are labeled for you to know which is yours, then when you're done preparing, come down because we have more to say." Kakashi said.

The chuunins lazily went to their rooms, some of them mumbling something with words such as 'stupid', 'school', 'darn', 'jounins', 'unlucky', 'sad', 'troublesome'. You could probably determine who of them said some of those words.

**-At 6:30, in the living room-**

The uniforms for the girls were a white, long sleeved blouse which was topped over by a brown (light) vest, the no buttons type of vest, a skirt that was checkered (somehow) with the colors black, brown (dark), violet and red, socks and black shoes.

For the guys was another white, long sleeved polos (like a blouse only it's for men), brown coat that reaches past the belt, beige pants with black belt, socks and black shoes.

Most of the chuunins were there except for one. Yup, once again, it's Ino. Spending all her time, as well as the other's time, in the bathroom. "What the hell is that Ino doing?" Kiba complained.

"Who knows." Chouji said.

"What are you all complaining about, I'm done. You're lucky I only took an hour, that's only half of my usual time I spend preparing." Ino said.

"Gee, thanks your highness." Kankurou said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Ino took the 'supposed' sarcasm.

"Well then, here's how it's gonna be in school. You will be put in different batches, meaning not all of you will be in the same grade level. You will be class mates. There's the freshmen batch, the 1st year, you will be composed of Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino." Kurenai said.

'I'm with Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought happily while looking at Naruto, Naruto looked at her and smiled, Hinata blushed and turned away.

"What! Why am I in this batch?" Ino complained.

"Why what's wrong with our batch?" Kiba asked.

"Well for starters, you." Ino said receiving glares from Kiba.

"You're in this batch and that's final, no complaints, if you complain, I will put you on cleaning duty in this house." Kurenai threatened (she's really good at this), Ino shut up (past tense).

"Now there are sophomores a.k.a. 2nd years. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Shino will be part of that batch." Kakashi said.

"And last but not the least, the very youthful--"

"Cut the youth speech Gai and get on with it." Asuma said.

"Fine, for the juniors or rather the 3rd years, Temari, Lee and Kankurou, you will be part of that year." Gai said

"WOO HOO! I'm in the highest year, I'm better than all of you!" Lee jumped in joy.

"Not quite Lee, the only reason you are in that batch is because there are no more free slots in the first year and second year so we put you there." explained Asuma, Lee frowned.

"Oh, that's not all; the principal of that school is a former ninja, an anbu captain to be exact, Mr. Haru Ikeda." Asuma said.

"Oh, and also, we'll be teachers in that school as well. I'll be the homeroom teacher of your class, 2nd years also your History teacher for high school, no actually I'll just be your History teacher in the classes which you guys belong to." Kakashi said.

"While I, the great green beast, who is full of youth, will be your youthful homeroom teacher of your class!" Gai pointed at the chuunins who belong to the first year class. Most of them were shocked, no, actually all of them were shocked, even Gaara but he didn't show it so you couldn't really tell.

"WHAT! NO!" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed in unison.

"No Gai sensei, why aren't you my homeroom teacher! WHY!" Lee started to cry.

Gai started to cry as well, "I'm so sorry Lee, but we had to draw lots, but look at the bright side, I'll be the P.E. teacher for highschool." Gai said as he and Lee hugged each other while yelling their each other's name.

"Okay, right. Anyway, I'll be third year's homeroom teacher and all your classes Home Economics." Kurenai said.

"Dreadful." Naruto whispered to Shikamaru, Shikamaru nodded.

"Anyway, I'll be your Math teacher." Asuma said.

"Asuma sensei, you can do math?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Yes Kiba, I can." Asuma twitched.

"Asuma sensei, can't you be our homeroom teacher?" Ino almost begged.

"No can do, we drew lots." Asuma said as he puffed smoke from his cigarette "Anyway, the school is called Blue Eagle High School (to all of you Filipinos who are reading this, you probably know that:P)."

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Shino most likely know some of the students there, don't you?" Kurenai said (please refer to the author's note before the start of this chapter if you didn't read it). They nodded, well at least Tenten and Sakura did.

"Anyway, we better get going, it is 7:15 already and classes begin at 7:30, it's the first day of classes and you better not be late." Kakashi said.

"Speak for yourself Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said as he left the living room followed by the rest of them. Kakashi just grinned under his mask.

**-In the first year classroom of Gai (after the bell rang)-**

"Welcome back student!" Mr. Ikeda, chubby and bald but sweet-looking, greeted the class. The class greeted back.

"We have a new teacher who will be your homeroom teacher for this year. And you will have new classmates as well, they are all transferee from a school far away. Please meet you homeroom teacher, Gai Maito." the bowl cut, thick eye browed, plainly weird new homeroom teacher entered. Most of the students gasped, some of them almost fainted, some were trying to hold their laughter, or maybe I'm just exaggerating, then again.

"Hello my dear youthful students. I am your very handsome, very talented and very youthful homeroom teacher, also your P.E. teacher." Gai did his good guy pose. Everyone covered their about-to-burn eyes.

"Okay, I see you like your new homeroom, well then meet your new classmates." Mr. Ikeda signaled them to go in. "Meet Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto grinned at the same time smile and waved "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." he greeted.

"He looks cute." a girl from the second to the last row, beside an empty chair which was beside the window, whispered to the girl beside her, she had dark green, curly, shoulder length hair and brown eyes.

"Please come in Hyuuga Hinata." Mr. Ikeda instructed, Hinata came in with her usual shyness. "Hi, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata bowed and went beside Naruto.

"Please meet Yamanaka Ino." Ino went in waving like a beauty queen.

"Meet Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru went in with his usual bored expression, he yawned.

"Don't mind him, he's just really lazy." Ino said emitting little laughters and giggles from their classmate. "This is so troublesome." mumbled Shikamaru.

"Meet Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba went in carrying Akamaru, a lot of the girls were saying how cute Akamaru is until the principal um… coughed "You are aloud to bring your dog but be sure to keep him out of trouble. And also keep him out of disrupting your class." Mr. Ikeda said.

"Here is Akimichi Chouji." Chouji went in with his chips "Um… mr. Akimichi, please prevent yourself from eating while classes are on." their principal said, Chouji took a handful and quickly putting it in his mouth before throwing the bag in the trash can, their class mates giggled in laughter.

"And lastly Gaara." Gaara went in with his emotionless expression "Anyway, I'll be leaving you now, see you and have a great first day of classes." Mr. Ikeda quickly left, when he was outside the door, he disappeared in smoke 'hmm… kage bunshin most likely.' Gai thought.

"Okay, now for your seats, Naruto, you can sit beside um… Ms. um… Nobunaga Yumi, the empty seat beside the window. Hinata, you can sit behind Naruto, Kiba, you can sit in front of Naruto. Ino, you can sit beside Hinata while Shikamaru, you can sit beside Ino. Chouji, occupy the seat, here in the first row beside the door. Gaara, you can take the empty seat beside the door on the last row.

"Okay, shall we begin." Gai started.

**-Kakashi's homeroom class (after the bell rang)-**

"Okay class, sit down, I will introduce to you your homeroom teacher and new classmates." Mr. Ikeda said as the class seated down "Please meet your homeroom teacher and history teacher Mr. Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi entered the room.

A lot of them wondered 'Why does he wear a mask?' so one of the students took the courage to ask "Sensei? Why do you wear a mask?"

"Oh this, don't mind this, I'm always wearing this." 'oh's' can be heard from the students.

"Okay, meet your new classmates; some of you might even know them, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke came in a lot of girls were giggling and whispering to their seat mates how cute Sasuke is.

"Hyuuga Neji." the principal called out, Neji entered but didn't bother to greet his new class mates.

"Aburame Shino." Shino came in with his sun glasses still on, everyone there was wondering why.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura came in, a lot of the guys were saying that she was pretty.

"Tenten." Tenten also came in, also, a lot of the guys were also saying how pretty she also was.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys to your homeroom teacher. Have a fun first day of classes." Mr. Ikeda left the room and when he was outside he disappeared all of a sudden 'Must be the kage bunshin.' Kakashi thought as he saw the copy of the principal disappear.

"Now for your seats, Sasuke you can sit beside Mr. Yuuya Akira, second to the last row, 2nd seat from the window." Sasuke knew who Akira was; Akira was one of the people who are friends with Sasuke, Shino and Neji. He has brown, spiky hair with a few bangs hanging on his face.

"Sakura, you can sit on the empty chair beside Sasuke, the seat beside the window. Neji, sit behind Sasuke, Tenten sit behind Sakura while you Shino can sit behind Akira." instructed Kakashi.

"Hey, welcome back, Sasuke, Neji, Shino." greeted Akira.

"It's good to see you again." Yamamoto Jin greeted, another friend of theirs, he had black hair that's kinda spiky but instead of it being spiky up, it's spiky down (I hope you pictured that).

"Yeah." Neji said.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten! Do you still remember me?" the girl sitting in front of Sakura said, she had short blonde hair tied in a ponytail at the back.

"Hey Akane!" greeted Tenten, she was Akane Yanagi, they were old friends.

"Hey it's Tsubame!" exclaimed Sakura as she spotted another old friend who was beside Akane, Tsubame Kimura; she had long purple hair with bangs hanging from her face.

"Hi!" Tsubame greeted.

"Okay, let's start the class with a little introduction from everyone…" Kakashi started.

**-Kurenai's Homeroom class (after the bell rang)-**

"Okay class, settle down, I will introduce to you your homeroom teacher. She is Ms. Yuuhi Kurenai, she'll be your homeroom teacher and Home Economics teacher as well." Mr. Ikeda introduced to the class their new homeroom teacher.

The class wondered why her eyes was red, one of the students can't help but ask why "Excuse me sensei, but why are your eyes red, do you have sore eyes?"

"No, my eyes are perfectly fine." Kurenai responded bluntly.

"Okay, now I'll introduce to you your new classmates, please welcome Rock Lee." Lee went in, and just the same as the reaction of Gai's students to him, most of the students gasped, some of them almost fainted, some were trying to hold their laughter, or maybe I'm just exaggerating, then again.

"Hey there classmates!" Lee said cheerfully, some of them were freaked out by him.

"Okay, meet your other new classmate Kankurou." when Kankurou stepped in, they were also shocked at how he looked, perhaps it's because of the marks on his face, one can't help but wonder why he had those marks, so one of them asked why.

"What about you, why do you look like that?" Kankurou asked the random student who asked.

"Uh... because I do?"

"Then there's your answer then." Kankurou said flatly.

"Your last new classmate is Temari." Temari entered, the class probably thought 'finally someone normal' or something like that, if they only knew…

"Okay, I'll be leaving you to your class Ms. Yuuhi." the principal left and disappeared as soon as he stepped out of the room 'Hm… kage bunshin, I see.' Kurenai thought.

"Anyway, shall we start…" Kurenai started.

**-Recess-**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Shino stayed at the classroom with their old friends. "Hey, welcome back!" Akira said as he, the chuunins in that class (too many names), Jin, Tsubame and Akane formed a circle.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Friends of Akira and Jin? Then you must be losers then." a guy with violet spiky hair said, he had four more guys.

"Why if it isn't Motomiya Kojiro, the school's biggest stupid head." Akira mocked.

"Why you, but that's okay, hmm… you're a pretty lady." Kojiro approached Sakura. Sasuke was clenching his fists.

"Look here, if you're planning on hooking up with me, then right now I am telling you to get lost." Sakura said.

"Ooh, playing hard to get, I see, I like that." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, here's another pretty lady." a guy with Kojiro, tall, blonde hair that almost reaches his shoulder. He went near Tenten, now Neji was ready to punch the hell out of the guy who was going near Tenten.

"I'm not interested in guys such as you so I suggest you to get away from me." Tenten said who was about to get her kunai behind her back when four girls approached them.

"Well, if it isn't the most obnoxious and bratty girl in school and her posse, Minamoto Sayaka." Akane said as a girl with silver hair in pigtails approached them.

"I'll take that as a compliment Akane." Sayaka said as the raven haired boy caught her eye "Hmm, you must be the new student, Uchiha Sasuke, wow, you're really cute." she started to flirt with Sasuke.

"You're beginning to be really annoying, get away from me." Sasuke said in a cold and emotionless way. Sakura was somehow getting pissed.

Another girl with long brown wavy hair, who really seems like a flirt went to Neji "You must be Hyuuga Neji, I suppose you're wondering who this pretty girl in front of you is, well to end your curiosity I am Hoshiro Fujiko." Tenten was getting ready to hit two people with her kunai now.

"Let's get things straitened up here miss, first of all I wasn't wondering who you were nor will I wonder who and second never have I thought you were pretty." Neji said emitting little laughs from Jin, Akira and the rest of them except for Sasuke and Shino.

Then, Asuma went in their room with a cigarette in his mouth. "Hello there, I am your math teacher, just call me Asuma-sensei."

"Uh, Asuma-sensei, why do you have with you a cigarette on your mouth, isn't that forbidden." asked some random student.

"Ahehe, right, I knew that." Asuma threw the cigarette outside the window, not knowing that he just hit a teacher with the cigarette still lit. "Ouch, who the hell owns this cigarette, where did it come from?"

**-recess (Naruto's classroom)-**

The chuunins huddled up to their own circle and were talking about random stuff. "Hey, there are a lot of girls here, maybe I can find myself a girlfriend here. I'm sure a lot of girls would have crushes on a handsome guy like me." Kiba said proudly.

"If you have that big an ego, then I assure you, you won't find one." Ino said.

"Too troublesome to get a girlfriend, they'll just nag at you all day." Shikamaru stated.

Just then, the girl with green curly hair approached Naruto who was at the back near the window. everyone stared as the girl approached Naruto, especially Hinata. "Hi there, I'm Nobunaga Yumi."

"Oh, you're my seatmate right? Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stood up.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we become good friends." she said and smiled.

"Uh, yeah me too." Yumi left afterwards.

"Hmm, looks like Naruto found himself a girlfriend before you could Kiba." Chouji joked.

"No way!" Kiba said, jaws dropped and shocked.

On the other hand, Hinata felt quite uneasy and a bit jealous. Ino saw Hinata and sighed, "Oh, poor Hinata." she mumbled.

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah, it's kinda long but I hope you guys liked it, anyway, here are the lists of OC's so you won't get confused.

Vice Principal:  
Haru Ikeda- fat bald haired, sweet nice

Sasuke, Shino and Neji's friends:  
Akira Yuuya- happy brown, spiky haired  
Jin Yamamoto-serious, black, spiky hair that's going down

Sakura and Tenten's friends:  
Akane Yanagi- short blonde hair pulled back, head strong  
Tsubame Kimura- long light purple hair, quiet gentle sweet

Enemies of Neji, Sasuke and Shino:  
Hajime Matsumoto- red hair which was shoulder length  
Kyota Aida - chubby with green dyed hair that is spiked in the middle of the head  
Kazuma Kido- blonde hair  
Kojiro Motomiya- small spiky violet hair  
Urabe Kagami- tall, his hair is almost bald, wears glasses

Enemies of Sakura nad Tenten:  
Megumi Kusagi- light brown short curly hair hair  
Sayaka Minamoto- silver hair in pigtails  
Nayumi Ono - a bit chubby, dark blue hair placed on six pigtails  
Fujiko Hoshiro - flirt, has brown wavy hair.

Girl who likes Naruto:  
Yumi Nobunaga


	11. Dodge Ball

**I am really, really sorry for the late update, I had a lot of projects and test and I couldn't work on this, I had another thing planned for the chapter but then I had a hard time putting all the things together so I just made this one. I hope you enjoy. Well, here's chapter 11. Have fun reading and don't forget to review, and thanks to all the people who reviewed. Once again I am very sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: woohoo, I remembered to put this, anyway, I don't own Naruto period(.)**

**Chapter 11: Dodgeball**

**-Sasuke's batch P.E. class in the gym (where the basketball court is)-**

Sasuke's class was having gym class, which was right after their math class which was right after recess. Their uniform was black cotton shorts and white shirt with the school logo of a blue eagle on the back of the shirt and in bottom left of the shorts. The girls only have their shorts shorter than that of the guys.

"Welcome dear young, youthful students of Blue Eagle High School, I the ever-so-wonderful-handsome-youthful-and-definitely-better-than-Kakashi Gai Maito, will be your very wonderful, handsome, youthful and definitely better than Kakashi P.E. teacher for this school year." Gai egoistically introduced himself to his class.

"Dude, who is that freaky new teacher, he sure has a lot of self esteem toward himself." Akira whispered.

"I advice you to not go within a 5 meter radius near him, that is if you don't want to have a very painful headache and stupid, damn, boring, senseless" Neji started clutching his fists harder on each and every word he used to describe Gai's speeches "pointless, annoying youth speeches."

"You must know him then." Jin stated.

"Don't remind us." Sasuke said.

"Is he even physically fit and qualified to teach us gym?" Akane asked totally doubting Gai's capability, I mean how can't she.

"As stupid, dumb, brainless, idiotic--"

"Yes Tenten we get you." Sakura interrupted seeing as to where Tenten's statement will lead.

"He is physically fit and capable of teaching us." Tenten finished.

"Ooh, I know class, why don't we have a little fun; we'll separate the class into two groups and play a little bit of dodge ball." Gai suggested, the class thought it was a good idea "Okay, first we'll have two people to pick their half of the class. Hmm… let's see, Mr. Yuuya and Mr. Motomiya, come up here and pick your group. One will pick one of your classmates in each turn."

Akira ended up having all of the chuunins, Jin, Tsubame, Akane, and some other students on his team.

Kojiro and his group namely Kyota Aida, Hajime Matsumoto, Kazuma Kido and Urabe Kagami, Sayaka Minamoto, Megumi Kusagi, Nayumi Ono, Fujiko Hoshiro and some other random classmates of theirs.

"Hmm, this game will be pretty easy considering you're our enemy." Kojiro smirked as he pointed at Akira's group.

"Watch your mouth Motomiya, it might just be where we'll hit the ball." Akira made a come back.

"Sure, I'll watch my mouth when you can actually throw the ball." Kojiro's group was laughing.

"Okay, Akira's team, you're on the outside, here's the ball." Gai threw the ball and Akira caught it. Sasuke, Neji and Shino (along with Jin and Akira, and other random people) were on one side and Sakura and Tenten (along with Tsubame and Akane and other random people) were on the opposite side. Gai blew the whistle which signaled them to start the game.

Tenten raised the sleeve of her shirt. Akira threw the ball toward the middle of the crowded people and was able to hit two persons at once. A random person caught the ball and was able to hit out one person. And so this went on until only Kojiro and Sayaka was left.

Akira had the ball "Come on Akira, give me your best shot, try to hit me. That is if you can." Kojiro mocked. Kojiro threw the ball but missed "Ha, you missed, you are such a loser."

"Don't worry Motomiya, I wouldn't waste my energy hitting a dumbass fool such as you." Akira grinned.

Tenten had the ball "I bet you anything that you won't be able to hit me." Sayaka said proudly.

"Even shutting your big fat mouth?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph, yeah sure, but you will never hit me."

"Oh then I must warn you that Tenten has 100 accuracy." Sakura warned just as soon as Tenten threw the ball straight at her face, quite hard.

"Looks like you just ate your words." Tenten grinned. Sayaka's face was really red. Gai tiptoed to Tenten and whispered something.

"Tenten, don't hit so hard, she is not a ninja you know."

"I know Gai sensei, but you can't blame if the words and the sound coming out of her mouth is really annoying." Tenten remarked.

"Huh? What sound?"

"Her voice." Tenten replied.

Sasuke has the ball "So looks like you'll never be able to hit my mouth."

"Oh you mean like this Motomiya." Sasuke threw the ball, and guess what, it hit his mouth.

"I did tell you to watch your mouth, but did you listen?" Akira sighed (not the bad sigh), while some laughed.

"Okay Sasuke, your turn inside. Here you go Motomiya." Gai gave the ball to Motomiya.

"I am gonna get you back Uchiha, you and all your friends." Kojiro threatened.

"Less talking more throwing, you'll never get me back with your ugly, noisy and annoying mouth." Sasuke stated.

Kojiro threw the ball but missed Sasuke on the other hand hit another person, and the throwing went on until only the chuunins were left. "Ha! Now it's your guys' turn to be hit by the ball." Kojiro said.

Most of the chuunins grinned, even Shino, Tenten, Saukra, Neji and Sasuke crossed their arms and closed their eyes, as for Shino, he placed his hands in his pockets. "Oh please we can dodge that ball with our eyes closed, literally." Tenten said.

Just then Naruto's class passed by the gym, they were having H.E. (HomeEc) with Kurenai, Kurenai was teaching them on the different kinds of building materials, and they just happen to be learning the structure and material used to build the gym (I have no idea why I made that their topic).

"Hey look, Sasuke-bastard and the others are playing a game… involving a ball… that people seem to be throwing at them for some reason I don't what." Naruto said, totally clueless.

"It's called dodge ball. the game wherein one group stays in between another group and the other group tries to hit every single member of the inner group with a ball, and if you're the inner group you have to dodge… the ball… dodge ball." Shikamaru explained and yawned as well.

"Ooh. Interesting." Kiba said as he followed the movement of the ball from end to end not really hitting anyone.

"Okay, you guys sit here and observed the structure of this gym, before lunch time; give me the report of what you have observed." Kurenai said as she left her students to well, learn the uh, structure of the gym.

"Sasuke-bastard! Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed.

"What the hell? Naruto, shut up, your voice is greatly annoying." Sasuke yelled back at Naruto as Hajime threw the ball toward Sasuke when he wasn't looking but Sasuke moved his upper body slightly backward completely avoiding the ball while still facing Naruto.

The ball throwing went on for around 3 minutes, Kojiro's team made no progress of being able to hit anyone of them. "How could they have such quick reflexes?" a random person asked as his arms hurt form throwing the ball.

"It's a gift." Tenten said bluntly.

"Guys, you should try to be more lenient on them, they are not ninjas after all." Gai whispered so that only they can here.

"And it's our fault they are not ninjas?" Neji asked dodging another ball.

"No, but still--" Gai tried to reason.

"Plus, we're kinda having fun watching those arrogant bastards who tried to flirt with us get tired and pissed." Tenten said as a matter-of-factly and she jumped dodging another ball.

"You know, you're getting pretty boring." Shino said as he dodged another ball.

"The other team will never get to hit Sasuke and the others." Ino said.

"That is pretty pointless; they'll never get anywhere like that." Kiba said.

"Actually, they'll never get anywhere." Chouji said as he secretly got some chips from his pockets since eating is forbidden during classes.

They all sighed. "But why isn't Gai sensei--" Hinata started.

"But even if Gai sensei did try to stop them from using their quick reflexes as ninjas, it's not like their pride will actually follow him." Shikamaru said, the rest nodded in agreement.

The throwing and the dodging went on until seven minutes, the other group complaining on how tired their arms are from throwing the ball. Finally Gai decided to let the other team play the inside again since they weren't really getting any progress.

"So big mouth, what happened to getting us back?" Akira mocked.

"They'll never get us back if they throw like a sissy." Tenten mocked as well as she went to the other end.

So the rest of gym period ended up like that, Kojiro's team all got hit in a matter in minutes (or even seconds), Kojiro getting hit in the mouth all the time, Sasuke and the others keep dodging the ball all the time for around seven minutes when finally Gai decides to end their turn seeing no progress from the other and blah… blah… blah…

It was now lunch time. "yawn that was boring, I expected a much better game but the one Sasuke's team is against are such losers, especially the guy who keeps getting hit straight in the mouth." Naruto stated.

"Tenten's right." said Ino.

"What about?" asked Hinata.

"That they do throw like a sissy."

"Wait, you know what I realized?" Kiba suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Whoa! You realized something… that's a first." Ino mocked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Yup, it is actually Kiba." Chouji said as he munched more chips "So what was it that you just realized?"

"That we didn't do the report Kurenai-sensei made us do that we need to submit before lunch time."

O.o

"Ahehe… well at least were in this together, I mean not finishing the report." Naruto said.

"No we are not, I finished the report." Shikamaru said leaving the gym.

"Well then… don't be with us, at least the rest of us are in this together." Kiba said.

"Don't count on it." Gaara as well left the rest.

"Okay fine leave us." Naruto said in a pouting tone.

"Okay then, we will." Ino said as she, Chouji and Hinata began to leave the gym.

"So you mean you finished the report?"

"Yup Naruto, we were responsible enough to do the report while watching the boring game of dodge ball." Ino said.

"G-gomen N-aruto-kun." Hinata said as she, as well as the others, left the gym.

"Well Naruto, at least we still have each other." Kiba said.

"Eew… that's just wrong, what the hell are you thinking Kiba?"

"Don't be green Naruto!" Kiba said as he hit Naruto on the head.

END OF CHAPTER

Well, that's the ned of this chapter, it's kinda weird but I hope you like it. Anyway, I am hoping to finish the next chapter soon since our Christmas break is nearing in, but then again, we'll never know what will happen.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	12. The First Attack

**I am so very sorry for the very late update, I was so busy with school work, but summer is very near here in our country so I guess I'll be updating more frequently. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 12: The first attack**

It was 5 pm already, an hour after the dismissal time. Most of the chuunins had to stay behind, namely Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino and Lee. Why? Naruto and Kiba had a talk with Kurenai on The-Importance-of-Paying-Attention-on-Doing-your-Report-Instead-of-Watching-a-very-Pointless-Dodgeball-Game. Lee on the other hand had a talk with Asuma on him to lessen his 'youth speeches' because it interrupts all the teachers from continuing their lecture since his speeches goes on and on and on…

Sasuke, Neji and Shino were invited by Jin and Akira to have a tour around the school and so they had. After a while of touring, Jin and Akira had to go home and, by chance, they ended up going home together with Kiba, Naruto and Lee.

"Man, Kurenai-sensai should seriously be a preacher rather than a jounin instructor." stated Naruto. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's actually your fault for having such an idiotic brain and not doing you seat works." remarked Sasuke.

"Oh, shut up!" said Naruto and Kiba in unison.

They passed the forest-like way going to the mansion, when they suddenly felt a presence following them. They stopped walking as soon as they reached a spot in the forest wide enough to move in. "Come on and show yourself, we already know you're there." Sasuke said.

A big bulky figure appeared. As it got closer to the open field, it slowly revealed itself. It revealed a monster-like creature, it had fur as dark as mud, its arms and legs had sharp and long nails, it's eyes were red and it had horns like that of a bull.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" Lee, as well as the rest of them, were surprised at the being that just showed up all of a sudden.

"Certainly not human." said Naruto.

"Obviously." stated Neji.

"Is he good, or is he bad?" asked Naruto.

"How the hell should I know? But we're about to find out." Kiba said as they saw they creature charged right at them. They jumped back to dodge the attack. Sasuke threw some kunais at the back of the creature but his body just deflected them. "He has one sturdy body. Akamaru!" shouted Kiba as they jumped on the arm of the creature to hold it back but the creature threw them away against a tree.

"Kiba! Man, that creature is strong, but let's see if he's strong enough." Naruto did some handseals and a lot of Naruto came flying out of nowhere, all of which, jumping on the monster. The real Naruto and a bunshin were preparing the Rasengan. The creature was able to throw all of the Narutos. Just as Naruto was about to charge his Rasengan at it, the creature grabbed his head.

"Naruto!" cried (shout) Lee. The creature squeezed Naruto's head. Naruto yelled (not very loud) in pain. Then it threw Naruto against the tree. "Why you!" Lee prepared an attack, while (using Lee as a diversion) Sasuke prepared his Cidori.

Lee kicked the stomach of the creature but it did not affect him at all, instead, it kicked Lee sending him to the direction of Neji as they both had a real hard impact against the tree. At the same time, while the creature wasn't looking, Sasuke charged his Chidori at him, the force of the attack sent the creature against the tree (and breaking it). Naruto and Kiba stood up and went near Sasuke.

"What the hell?" said Kiba in surprise as they saw the creature stand up "After that attack, he was still able to stand up?"

Just then Shino jumped out of nowhere to attack it, and when the creature tried to punch him, it wasn't the real Shino but just a swarm of bugs as the real Shino kicked his head.

Shino's kick made him hit the tree once again. But even then he was still able to stand up. The creature quickly charged himself toward Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. They were able to dodge him easily only to figure out that his real target was Lee and Neji who was still on the floor after hitting the tree. "Lee! Neji! Watch out!" Naruto tried to warn.

Just then, someone quickly passed, grabbing Neji and Lee, putting them out of danger. It was Kakasi and Gai. Then Kurenai threw a bomb which exploded at the feet of the creature as Asuma punched it very quickly at different spots, making the creature weaker and lose consciousness. "Are you guys alright?" asked Kakashi as he and Gai laid Neji and Lee down, quickly, Neji and Lee gained consciousness.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said gleefully happy to see his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto in surprise.

"Kurenai-sensei, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" said Kiba.

"Oh sure, no 'Asuma-sensei!' I feel lonely." said Asuma having no one who actually heard or paid attention to what he said.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that?" asked Sasuke.

"We will explain later, but first let's get back to the mansion to get your wounds treated."

**-In the Mansion-**

"So you were attacked by this monster or something?" asked Kankurou after Naruto and the rest told the others what happened to them on the way to the mansion "Where'd it come from?"

"We don't know, it just appeared out of no where all of a sudden." said Kiba.

Sakura just treated Lee's and Shino's wounds and is now treating Sasuke's. Hinata just finished treating Kiba and is now treating the wounds of Naruto. While Tenten is treating the wounds of Neji.

"Kakashi-sensei, care to explain what just attacked us a while ago?"

"Okay Sasuke, since everyone is here already we will explain what that was." Kakashi started as he sat in one of the couches "That is a demon."

"A demon? Just like Kyubi?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, that's different. Remember when we told you before that asides from the world where we originally live, there's another world, this world, the world with humans who know not out world." Kurenai stated.

"Yeah we remember but what does that have to do with that demon thing?" asked Chouji as he munched chips.

"We're getting there Chouji, be patient. Anyway, well what we didn't tell you then is that aside from this world there is another world, the Demon World. A world inhabited by demons, just like the one you just faced a while ago." Asuma continued.

"So what you are saying is that aside from the 2 worlds that we know, there's another world? So are you saying that there are a lot more worlds than that that we know?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi nodded "It is very possible that there are more worlds other than ours, this world and the demon world."

"So how did this 'demon' get here anyway? If these demons, as you say, are different from those in our world, who come we never encountered them in our world before?" Neji asked.

"That's what we're going to tell you. We were able to get here in this world through a dimensional portal that the Hokage opened. Meaning these portals are our only way of traveling to the other worlds such as this." Gai said.

"So there must be a portal from the demon world to this world and our world isn't that right?" Shikamaru asked.

Gai nodded "Yes, and unlike the portal in our world in which we have to perform hand seals to open it, the portal in the demon world is just like a door or a pathway. But you see, a long, long time ago, demons from that world created havoc to our world and this world so there were powerful people who created like a magical barrier that prevented the demons from entering the other worlds."

"So how was the demon able to appear here on this world?" asked Temari.

Kakashi stood up from where he was seated "There is a new dark power, a power that was strong enough to create a crack at the barrier."

"So that demon that attacked us, he was able to come out of his world by passing through the crack that was created?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Asuma replied.

"So why didn't you tell us about this before?" asked Naruto with some frustration in his voice.

"Naruto, did you just see what happened to you a while ago! You hardly even injured that creature, considering that that demon is a very low class demon!" Kakashi exclaimed "You aren't prepared to go in combat against these creatures… at least not yet. That's why we held a training session in the stimulation room. But from what we saw today, you are far from ready." at this Naruto lowered his head but still has frustration in his eyes.

"Listen, the real reason on why we sent you to this world is because we have to protect this world from those demons that anytime soon could be rushing out of the portal if the crack grows bigger. That's why we have to train real hard." said Asuma.

"Sensei, what is that dark power you said that created that crack?" asked Ino.

"We don't know yet Ino, so far all we know is that he is powerful, he was able to create a crack in that powerful barrier that was made a long time ago by very powerful people. But for now we have to train you guys."

"Anyway, we have told you all the details we need to tell you, it's time for you guys to go up and rest, you still have to go to school tomorrow." Kurenai said. After a few minutes they were all upstairs but the jounins stayed at the living room.

"We already told them the details." Kurenai said.

"Yes, but there are a lot more things that they don't know about this mission." Asuma said.

Kakashi sat down in a couch and his arm over it "And they don't have to know… not yet. They're not yet ready."

"So how's the demon?" asked Gai.

"We called the ANBU's. They brought it back to Konoha to the Hokage." replied Kurenai "This is happening faster than we expected. This means that the crack is getting bigger. We seriously have to hurry."

"But no matter how we rush, only time can really tell Kurenai." Kakashi stated.

END OF CHAPTER

So how is it? Review!


	13. Confessions

**Chapter 13: Confessions of the heart**

It has been a week after the attack by the demon and so far, all was peaceful. Within the week, the chunins joined clubs and participated in some try-outs. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba got in the soccer team. Sakura and Ino joined the hardcourt (cheerleading) while Tenten joined the archery team. Lee was recommended to join the Judo club which he did. Neji, Shino and Kankurou joined the basketball team for no specific reason while Temari joined the women's basketball team. Chouji joined the cooking club obviously because of his love for food.

Hinata joined the school newspaper. Gaara and Shikamaru joined, well… nothing, seeing as one of them has no intention of socializing at all and one is just too lazy.

Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto were in their classroom having to be the ones to clean for that day. Ino, who happened to pass by saw them in the room and peeked in but did not go in seeing as they were talking about something. "I didn't think cooking club was that hard, you have to memorize utensils and all ingredients." said Chouji.

"Let me guess, you thought all that people do in cooking club is eat right?" said Naruto grinning. Ino giggled from outside the classroom.

"Got that right." said Chouji grabbing a hand full of chips and stuffing them in his mouth, not long enough he swallowed them "Hey Shikamaru, we're sixteen already aren't we, but I never even saw you giving the slightest effort to find a girlfriend, nor have I even heard you talk about one. Why is that?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, he found it weird to hear something like that from Chouji "I never thought someone like you would ask me that." he gave a sigh "But I might as well answer it. I guess those kinds of things are troublesome for me, having a girl to be around you, to worry about, to have a woman nag you all the time. It'll just be a burden."

"That's no surprise from someone like you I guess." said Naruto.

After hearing this, instead of being quite annoyed, she felt saddened and just went along to find Sakura. "Yeah sure Shikamaru, but at truth you really like Ino don't you?" Chouji gave a little grin.

"Shut up Chouji!" Shikamaru threw the eraser for the chalkboard at Chouji's face, Naruto laughed.

Sasuke just went outside the school's main building when he saw Sakura who was with one of their classmates, who is the assistant coach of the hard court, Asuo Shigure, he has black hair and brown eyes and an innocent-looking face. Shigure has a crush on Sakura.

"Thanks for helping me carry my things Shigure." said Sakura as Shigure handed Sakura her books.

"That's nothing, I'm glad I was able to help you, but I better go now, see you in school on Monday." said Shigure as he ran off.

Sasuke had an odd feeling inside of him, as if he wanted to tear the guy into pieces, but still he just showed his usually emotionless face. He approached Sakura. "Hey, are you going home already? You want to go home together?"

"Okay." Sakura simply said, when, as if on cue, Ino showed up shouting "Sakura! Sasuke! I've finally found you guys!"

When she reached Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji just went out from the main building, and as soon as Ino saw them she suddenly clung onto Sasuke's arm (which she hasn't done for a long time) and said "Hey Sasuke, let's walk home together." Sasuke, who was surprised yet showed no sign of which, said "Whatever."

Sakura just laughed a little because she knew why Ino was doing this all of a sudden. On the other hand, Shikamaru was twitching every now and then when Ino called Sasuke's name and when she clung to him. And they ended up all going home together.

**-At the mansion (dinner time)-**

Gai and Kurenai were the only jounins there, and they were the onmes who cooked dinner for the chunins. As they ate they noticed that not all of them would socialize or would agree with each other, they noticed that Shikamaru was rather grumpy than lazy and Sasuke, Gaara, Shino and Neji were being their usually non-socializing selves, Kiba and Naruto were arguing and badmouthing each other, Kankurou tried his best to stay away from Lee who was trying to make a conversation, be it sensible or not, with him.

So Gai thought 'Hey why don't we make all the boys stay in the living room and start opening up to each other.' and he also thought 'Gai you are such a genius, too bad Kakashi isn't here to witness your genius-ness, that makes me tie my score with Kakashi.' Well, thank God those were only in his thoughts.

"Okay, after you guys eat, all the boys gather up in the living room!" Gai said as he stood up and left, not letting any of them ask any question.

"Kurenai-sensei where's Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei?" asked Hinata.

Kurenai took a sip from her juice before she answered her "Oh them, I made them run some errands a while a go and God knows where they are right now."

"I bet you anything, Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei are fooling around somewhere." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I couldn't agree with you more, those two are just fools." said Kurenai as she stood up and left the dining room as well.

Naruto was surprised and whispered to Sasuke "I bet she can read minds as well."

"Nope, you just whisper too loud." said Kurenai leaving a dumbfounded Naruto.

Not long after, all of them finished their dinner and all the boys gathered in the living room as Gai instructed, Gai was waiting for them there. "So Ga-sensei, what are we doing here?" asked Chouji.

"Well I noticed that you guys haven't socialized with each other enough, so now I am locking you in the living room while you guys stay here and bond. Well, good luck, see ya!" after that, Gai left the room like when he did during dinner, leaving them with whatever unanswered questions they have.

And then there was silence… "So… what do you guys want to talk about?" asked Kankurou.

"Hmm…" thought Naruto "RAMEN!"

"DOGS!" said Kiba.

"Let's talk about Gai-sensei!"

"Don't even think about it thick eyebrows." said Kiba and Naruto giving deadly glares at Lee.

"If I didn't know any better, this would have been torture for us, but Gai sensei couldn't think of something that clever." said Neji.

"Couldn't agree with you more." said Sasuke as they both leaned on the wall.

**-In Sakura and Tenten's room-**

Ino went inside their room since she had nothing to do in her, Hinata was finishing an article for the school newspaper and Temari was already sleeping. Ino was sitting on the floor.

"Okay Ino, confession time!" Sakura said all of a sudden.

Ino was in shock "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Okay Ino, tell us, you like Shikamaru don't you?" Sakura asked, Tenten had a small grin on her face. "Come on Ino, it's just us after all, you can tell us."

"Okay fine, you got me." Ino sighed "Yeah, I guess I do like him."

Sakura and Tenten both sat down on the floor to get nearer to Ino "So why don't you tell him? And what's that show you put up a while ago at school?" asked Sakura.

"I can't tell him what I feel, and that, I have no idea why I did that, it's as if my body just had a mind of its own. But the truth is, I don't like Sasuke anymore, I gave up on him four years ago. Maybe my mind just made that a reason for my heart to hide my true feelings for him somehow."

Tenetn had a confused look "Why is that, and why can't you tell him?"

"When I was in school earlier I heard him say that he has no interest in women and that he thinks they'll just be a burden." Ino said as she looked up the ceiling.

"So what you are saying is that you're afraid of rejection." Sakura gave out a sigh "That's not the Ino that I know, the Ino that I know is very straightforward and won't let anything stop her from saying what she thinks. Ino, why don't you just tell him."

"I… I can't. I'm not worried about being rejected, it's something else."

"Then what is it?" asked Tenten.

Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes "I have been friends with Shikamaru for probably all my life, and I'm afraid that... that if I do tell him what I feel, and he rejects me, it'll just ruin the friendship that we have. I'd rather keep my feelings hidden than tell him what I feel and risk the friendship that I have with him." Ino wiped a tear that fell from her eyes.

Tenten suddenly remembered Neji and looked up the ceiling "I know just how you feel." she whispered but nobody heard it.

Ino stood "Oh, I have to go to my room, my hot water for my bath must be ready by now. Goodnight!" Ino left the before anymore tears could fall.

**-Hinata, Ino and Temari's room (during the time Ino was in Sakura's room)-**

"Hey Hinata, what is your article about?" Temari asked who actually appeared to be awake.

"It's about the food in the cafeteria; my editor gave me this topic." replied Hinata.

"So how is it going?"

"Well, it's okay; it's just maybe a topic you don't get to write about everyday." Hinata said giggling a bit.

Temari sat up "So, what do you think of Naruto?" Temari asked out of the blue, Hinata suddenly blushed, Temari gave a grin "You like him don't you. Actually, it's quite obvious. But I don't know how that idiot can be so dense."

"Is it really that obvious?" Hinata asked, Temari nodded in response which made Hinata blush even more.

"So why don't you tell him, although it wouldn't be a shock if he didn't understand." stated Temari.

Hinata sat on her bed "Naruto has a lot of goals in life, a lot of dreams that he is determined to reach no matter what, and I'll just be a burden in those goals of his." Hinata looked down as she said these.

"Hinata, how are you so sure that he doesn't want you in his life as he accomplishes his dreams? How are you so sure that you are not one of his goals?" asked Temari "Okay, I'll change my question, why do you still like him then?"

"I… I don't really know, but my heart says I shouldn't give up, even if it hurts, and that's what I'll do. I'll just love him in secret." Temari just sighed but smiled as well and went back to trying to sleep.

"Okay, I'll just ask a different question then, how long are you going to wait for him, how long are you willing to get hurt in the process?"

Hinata fell silent for a while, didn't expect such a question, but eventually answered it anyway "Until my heart still says that he's the one I love, until my heart can still run chasing him, I am willing to wait forever if my heart can."

"But Hinata, a person can only wait so long, sooner or later your heart could get tired of waiting. What if Naruto never returns your feelings?" asked Temari.

Hinata turned to temari and smile "Then I'm willing to take my chances, after all, love is all about talking chances."

Temari sighed "Okay then, well, I'll leave you to finish your article."

**-Sakura and Tenten's room (when Ino left their room)-**

Sakura and Tenten both sat on their own beds "Okay Sakura, now it's your time to confess." Tenten had a small grin on her face.

"What have I to confess?"

"You still like Sasuke do you?" Tenten did an Indian sit "Come on Sakura, I'm like your best friend you can't hide these stuff from me."

Sakura looked down, hiding her face "No, you're wrong, I don't like him anymore."

"I don't believe you Sakura, come on, admit it."

Sakura looked at Tenten straight in the eye and gave a very beautiful smile "No, I'm serious, I really don't like him anymore."

There was a few seconds of silence "Okay then, whatever you say." Tenten knew she was lying deep inside of her, and she knows how much it hurts Sakura to smile like that, but she decided to let Sakura be, for she knew Sakura was strong.

"Anyway, I'll go downstairs to the kitchen, I'm gonna get myself some juice." said Tenten as she stood up.

Sakura stood up as well "Yeah, I think I'm gonna get myself some fresh air as well."

Both of them went out their room, however, back in the living room, there was no sign of any progress of their 'bonding-time'. Naruto and Kiba were still bickering as Lee tried to stop them but couldn't. Shikamaru was trying to sleep on the couch, but with all the bickering… Chouji, Kankurou and Gaara were watching TV as Kankurou tried to stop Gaara from killing Kiba and Naruto. Shino… who knows what he's doing under those sunglasses. Neji and Sasuke were able to sneak out seeing as Gai forgot to lock the padlock (he forgot since he was too excited with his genius-ness).

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Confessions part 2

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took a long time, been busy lately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 14: Confessions of the heart part 2**

When Tenten entered the kitchen, she saw Neji standing in front of the fridge "Oh Neji, what are you doing here?"

"Just went to get some water, what about you?"

"I got thirsty so I went down to get a glass of juice." said Tenten as she went to the fridge and got the carton of juice then poured into a glass. She and Neji then sat down at the table.

"So Neji, what do you think of Naruto?" Tenten asked all of a sudden.

"Huh? What do you mean 'what do I think of Naruto?'"

"What I meant was: what do you think of Naruto for Hinata? I mean, it's kinda obvious that she likes him." Tenten took a sip from her glass.

"Oh. Well yeah, it's kind of obvious, but he's too dense to actually notice it. He's practically the only one in this house who hasn't figured it out yet. God knows why he hasn't noticed it yet." said Neji as he took a sip.

"But what can I do if Hinata likes him? It's Hinata's life after all, she can like whoever she likes, it's not up to me to decide that… Although, I think it would be her father that's gonna be the problem." Tenten laughed at that.

There was a few seconds of silence when Neji finally broke it "What about you Tenten, do you have any guy that you like?"

Tenten was rather surprised that he asked such a question but she answered him nonetheless "Actually, I do like somebody." Tenten gave Neji a smile. Somehow Neji felt weird inside.

"Did you tell this person that you like him?" Neji tried to make it as casual, trying not to make it obvious that he really wants to find this guy Tenten likes.

"Actually, no. This guy is a good friend of mine, and knowing him, he has no time for these kinds of stuff. So I'd rather not bother. He spends more time training than he does socializing with people."

"Do I happen to know this guy?" asked Neji.

"Hmm…" Tenten thought for a while "Maybe, maybe not."

"That's not actually helping you know." said Neji as he drank.

Tenten smiled "I don't know, that actually depends."

"Okay, does anybody else in this house know him?" asked Neji, still trying to sound very casual.

"Hmm… You could say they know him, but I am not really sure they know I like him, at least not most of them." said Tenten with a playful giggle.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I have to go back to the living room before Gai-sensei decides to check-up on us." Neji stood up and left the glass in the sink, but he stopped before he left the kitchen "It's such a pity though."

"What is?"

"The guy that you like doesn't know what he's missing, that guy would be very lucky to have someone like you like him. Any guy would be really lucky to have you." he did not bother to look at Tenten's expression but just left.

'If you only knew…' they both thought.

**-At the veranda-**

Sakura was sitting down in the long chair facing the fountain (which was operating) as she watched the stars when Sasuke went out the veranda. 'It has been two years.' Sakura sighed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura, I see you are here too?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I went out here to get some air. What about you, aren't you supposed to be in the living room with the others?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah but they were too annoying so I went out." said Sasuke bluntly as he sat beside Sakura.

They both stared at the beautiful night sky; there were a lot of stars, and the night felt warm "There's a lot of stars tonight aren't there?"

"Hey Sakura, do you remember what you said to me 2 years ago?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Sakura was surprised, but she knew exactly what he meant.

Flashback

2 years after Sasuke left, Naruto successfully brought him back to Konoha, and after a while, the village finally accepted him again. Sakura never forgot her feelings for Sasuke though, no matter how long he was gone.

Sakura has been waiting till Sasuke ended his training so she could talk to him. They were in the old training place of team 7. "Hey Sasuke, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Sasuke was picking up his shurikens and his kunais "What is it Sakura, I have things to do."

"I-I have been meaning to tell you this for the longest time. But I guess I never had the courage to tell what I really felt. For the past two years, I have been waiting for your return. When you left, that was the only time I really knew that I felt more than just a crush for you. I love you Sasuke!" Sakura said as her eyes became teary.

Sasuke still had his back turned on her "Sakura, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way for you. It's best if you just forget your feelings for me, because I can never return the same kind of feelings." Sasuke finally faced a crying Sakura.

"Please Sasuke, don't tell me that, don't push me out of your life!" Sakura cried, Sasuke remained expressionless, "I-I am willing t-to wait! I w-willing--"

"You still don't get it do you!" exclaimed Sasuke, Sakura jerked back a little in surprise "You'll wait, but for what? What if what you're waiting for will never come? It'll just hurt you even more! you're just wasting your time." Sasuke turned around.

Saura closed her eyes hard as if not trying to hear his words "But still--"

"Look Sakura, when I will love someone, I'd want the heart of the person to be just mine, I don't want to just have a part of her heart, and I most certainly don't want to have it one-sided. I bet that goes for you too." he started walking away. Sakura fell on her knees as she cried really hard.

End of flashback

"Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?" Sakura still felt the pain from that encounter.

"Did you- did you really mean what you said to me?" asked Sasuke.

"That was a long time ago, why are you asking that now?" questioned Sakura.

"Nothing really, I was just--"

"It's okay. I'll just answer it anyway: Yeah, I did, I really did mean what I said back then." Sakura stared at the fountain "But don't worry, you see, time heals all wounds after all." Sakura gave Sasuke a smile, a smile that serves a mask that hides all the lies, hiding very deep pain inside.

But Sasuke did not choose to ask if she was sure, he just stared at her. Sakura continued what she was saying "And as time passes by, things change… and so have I." and with that, Sakura stood and began to walk back into the house.

"Yeah I know. I have seen you change over the past two years but" Sakura stopped walking "is it because of me that you changed?"

Sakura smiled "No it's not," Sakura knew she was lying to herself, she knew very well that she wanted to change herself so that what Sasuke did to her wouldn't hurt as badly anymore, but it didn't really help "you see, every one changes, you, me, Naruto, Lee or whoever, everyone changes in time."

"I see. Did you feelings change as well?"

There was a few seconds of silence "Yeah, it did." and she continued to walk back into the house.

As she walked up the stairs, tears flowed from her eyes. She knew that she was lying, both to Sasuke and herself, when she said that she no longer felt the same, she still had feelings for him, but she just said to herself that that was for the better, for the both of them, so she'd rather not have Sasuke know what she really feels.

When she reached her room, she realized that Tenten was there so she wiped away her tears but Tenten still noticed her tears "What happened?"

Sakura tried to deny "Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap Sakura because I won't buy it, not this time. It's Sasuke isn't it? He's probably the only thing in this whole house that could make you cry." Sakura knew that at this point she had no escape but she still said nothing.

Tenten knew what was up with Sakura "I know what you've been trying to do this past 2 years. Tell me Sakura, why do you keep on trying to deny that you don't like him even if you still do? You're not cheating anyone, only yourself." said Tenten.

"I'm trying, trying as much as possible to tell myself to stop loving him." said Sakura plainly.

"And why would you do that?" asked Tenten.

"I thought that if I try to stop loving him now, it wouldn't hurt as much when that day comes, when I realize that he'll never love me," said Sakura as she began to cry "because if I continue loving him with all my heart and when that day comes, I know I'll just get hurt so badly again, with more pain that I have never felt before."

"So what you're saying is you're just afraid of getting hurt again that's why you're doing this? But aren't you just hurting yourself still?"

Sakura wiped her tears "Everybody's afraid of something Tenten. And I think I'd rather be hurt this way than be hurt the way I was in the past. And also, I think it's better if we just move on with our lives, I think it's better for all of us to just forget about the past." she stopped crying and just smiled "It's easier to let go now than to wait forever for nothing."

Tenten smiled at her as well, she saw how brave and how strong her friend has become "Well you're lucky, at least you had the courage to tell him how you felt, but not me." Tenten said.

Sakura looked confused "What do you mean?"

"I know that you know that I have feeling for Neji but somehow, I just don't know why I can never have the courage to express my feelings for all he sees in me is just a friend."

"So why don't you just tell him? I know you; you wouldn't normally let fright take over you." Sakura tried to be encouraging since Tenten has always been supportive to her.

"That's just it, I can normally handle things, I'm a straightforward person, but telling Neji what's inside of me is just something that I can't handle." said Tenten.

"Okay then, I won't pressure you or anything, but I do hope everything turns out right for you." after that they said their goodnights and slept.

Neji, still being bothered by the identity of the person Tenten likes, entered the living room and called on Lee to talk to him. They went to a corner of the room "So what do you want to ask Neji?"

Neji knew how much this would hurt his pride but he had no choice "Not that I'm jealous or anything--" Neji started.

"Jealous? Of what?" Lee was very curious of who (or what) the great Neji could be jealous of.

Neji was getting annoyed but he knew the person he could ask without getting worried or them having any suspicion of why he was asking would be Lee, so he just had to bear him "I told you, I'm not jealous. I just want to know who is the guy that Tenten likes."

Lee was shocked for he knew that Tenten likes Neji "WHAT! Tenten likes another guy!"

"Shh!" Neji covered Lee's mouth, it was a good thing that the noise Kiba and Naruto was making was louder "What do you mean by that?"

Lee covered his mouth "Oops, no nothing… that was… nothing... hehe"

"Whatever, so do you know who?"

FLASHBACK+

"It's Neji isn't it, the guy that you like!" Lee was wearing a huge grin on his face after he discovered Tenten's secret admiration.

"Shh! Be quiet will you!" Tenten tried to shut Lee up.

"So it is true then! Don't worry Tenten, I won't tell, I swear!" Lee raised his right hand.

Tenten reached for a kunai "Well you better, or else!" Tenten had a very threatening and menacing look, Lee was getting really scared and sweaty as he nodded saying "I promise!"

When Tenten left Lee was relieved "Man, was that scary."

END OF FLASHBACK+

"Um…"

"So, do you know or not?" Neji questioned. Lee was beginning to sweat madly.

"Uh…" he continued to sweat like he was in hell, which he will be in if he told Neji who it was, but he didn't want to lie to his friend.

So he was weighing his thoughts: would he rather be a cat in a pound filled with dogs or would he rather make an exception to his principles? And then he thought 'Hell isn't that bad.' but then again he remembered that it was Tenten, not the dude with the red cape and horns.

"So?"

"NO! I DON'T KNOW I PROMISE!" Lee practically yelled, now all attention was on him.

"You didn't have to yell!" Neji said very annoyed.

"Oops, sorry."

"Whatever." Neji went to sit on the couch as if nothing happened just so people won't ask what that was all about, but he was still deep in thought on who it could be, the guy Tenten likes.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi started to think "It's very interesting, the things that happen at night."

"Got that right. Could you imagine, a girl as vivacious as Ino could actually fall in love with a lazy bum like Shikamaru?" said Asuma.

Kakashi shook his head "Nope didn't see that coming, but I had a feeling here and there. But who would think that somehow, Neji is as dense as Naruto for not noticing Tenten's feelings."

"True but Hinata's is quite obvious compared to Tenten in showing affection so I don't blame him that much. But who would have thought that someone who is as cold as ice as Sasuke begin to suddenly develop feelings for a certain girl who use to chase him around four years ago but now decides to move on with her life without him." stated Asuma.

"I had a feeling that sooner or later he would, but what I didn't expect was Sakura's sudden change." said Kakashi "Oh but here's a good one: who would believe that Gai would have been stupid enough to forget to lock the padlock, or to even use one. They're ninjas for crying out loud."

Asuma and Kakashi begin to laugh really loud "I know that Gai is stupid but I didn't think THAT stupid." laughed Asuma.

"Oh I have a good one too, could anyone have imagined that Kurenai the two idiots named Kakashi and Asuma sitting on the roof of the mansion while spying on people then beats them up because they didn't do their errands?" said a familiar voice from behind them.

Asuma and kakashi kept laughing and said "Not a chance." Then they exchanged looks when they realized that neither of them said that and they both looked behind them to find a very angry Kurenai ready to beat the crap out of them.

"It's time to run now isn't it?" asked Asuma, Kakashi nodded and they both ran away.

"Come back here you dimwits! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna see what hell looks like! And it's surely not gonna be beautiful!" shouted Kurenai as she chased after them.

End of Chapter

I'm already starting the next chapter but I don't know when I'll be able to finish it, I have a lot of projects due this August and September so yeah... Review!


	15. New Day, New Demon, New Discoveries

**Hey guys, sorry it takes so long for me to update because usually I do the next chapter before submitting so yeah... Anyway heres'the next chapter, enjoy! Don't forget to review after!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ü**

**Chapter 15: New Day, New Demon, New Discoveries**

Morning came and a new a day has arrived. They are now preparing to go to school. Ino was, as usual, taking the longest time in the bathroom probably known to mankind. The others (except for Sakura and Temari who are still upstairs) were eating their breakfasts downstairs. Sasuke, Gaara and Neji are done eating. Shino just finished and placed his plate in the sink.

"You done?" asked Neji. Shino nodded in response.

"We'll go ahead to school." Sasuke said as he and Nei stood up.

Shikamaru stood up as well "Wait for me, I'll go with you." and he placed his plate by the sink as well.

"Won't you wait for Ino?" Chouji asked.

"Now why would I do that? She'll take forever to finish and waiting is too troublesome." responded Shikamaru.

"I'll go with you then, wouldn't want to be there if by any chance Ino'll get mad." Chouji placed his plate on top of Shikamaru and they went out of the kitchen.

On their way the met Sakura and Temari who were going down the stairs "Where are you guys going?" asked Temari noticing them about to leave.

Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes met. Sasuke still had an emotionless and cold face and after a few seconds he turned away from her eyes with no emotions as if nothing happened last night. Sakura also looked unaffected (What kind of game is this getting to?).

"To school, we're done eating." replied Chouji (none of the rest wanted to reply so he replied instead).

"Oh, I see." said Temari, Chouji and the others continued walking to the door while Temari and Sakura continued walking down the stairs.

After about half an hour, I finally finished her morning ritual. Luckily they weren't late for school. In Naruto's class Naruto was standing by the window when Yumi, the girl who'se been crushing on Naruto, approached Naruto and began a conversation. Hinata looked toward their direction, she noticed that Naruto seems to be enjoying their conversation. Hinata felt somewhat jealous.

Without her realizing, Ino went beside Hinata and whispered "That Yumi girl is already making her move, Hinata if you don't make yours, you might as well say buh-bye to your chances with Naruto."

"Ino! It's you!" said Hinata surprised "What chances? There was none to begin with."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino.

"Naruto was always so busy with his dreams, his ambitions; he has no time for petty things such as me or my affections. And now he's so much closer to his dreams, he's just so far away now." Hinata said when they heard something that had them really interested to hear.

"So uhm… Naruto?" Yuma began.

"Yeah?"

"There's this newly opened restaurant in the city, so I'm thinking that maybe you wanna go and check it out this Saturday at around maybe 2pm?" Yumi asked bowing her head down to hide the blush.

"Hmm…" thought Naruto then after a few seconds he grinned "Sure why not, if it's food that we're talking about then I'm in! Food! Food! Food!" he cheered as he went to his seat. Yumi was screaming with glee… well, in her thoughts that is.

Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru approached Hinata and Ino "Did you see that? Did you hear that!" Kiba was, as well as the rest of them, surprised "Somebody actually asked Naruto out! Of all people, Naruto?" Kiba was still in a state of shock.

"Well I see your taking it really well." Ino said sarcastically.

"Must be shocked that Naruto's got himself a date, while Kiba's still dateless." stated Chouji.

Hinata, unable to bear the thoughts, just left them and went to her seat looking very glum. "Nice going you guys! How can you be so dense to Hinata's feelings!" Ino practically scolded and went to her seat, Kiba only responded with an "Oops." then Gai came in.

-

It was lunch time and instead of staying in the classroom most of the chuunins went outside the building and they stayed in a spot where there were only a few students around. Hinata decided to just stay in the classroom, Gaara as well; Shikamaru sneaked out to go to the rooftop and just stared at the clouds.

Kankurou kept on nudging Naruto "So tell me, how does it feel like to be asked out by a girl on a date?" obviously, the news has been spread.

"I'm going on a date? When did that happen?" Naruto looked totally clueless.

"Are you dense or what? Remember, Yumi, on Saturday, newly opened restaurant?" Kiba stated.

"Oh." Naruto remembered "That was a date; I thought we're just going to eat out?"

"Exactly." said Kiba.

While they were talking, Tenten, Temari and Sakura approached Ino "Does Hinata know?" asked Tenten. She was responded with a nod by Ino.

"Oh, poor girl," Sakura said "she must be really sad right now."

"Maybe that's why she refused to eat with us this lunch." asked Temari.

"Hey, who of you guys have after-school activities?" Ino asked this time referring to everyone.

Apparently Lee had to stay for some Judo pratice and Tenten too for Archery. The Hardcourt has practices everyday so obviously, Ino and Sakura have to stay. Sasuke had to stay because the soccer team wants to especially train the sophomores (it was the freshmen yesterday), actually Sasuke didn't need that training but he didn't want to go home that early knowing that Kiba and Naruto will be home. Kankurou and Neji stayed for practice but Shino didn't because it wasn't really a required attendance.

The bell soon rang and that signaled them to head back to their classrooms. Dismissal soon arrived and some of the chuunins went to their practices. Not long after, their practices were over (time passes by so fast) Sasuke was the only one left in the field fixing the soccer balls. Suddenly, he felt a dark aura around and out of nowhere a portal opened and a gigantic figure came out of it. It had dark red eyes, it was of a dark green skin, it had sharp scales behind it.

"Well look at what we have here, another one of those demons." Sasuke said as he jumped back and prepared to attack.

"So this is what the world looks like now, very interesting, I think I'll have a bit of a fun here." The demon grinned not noticing Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned "Yeah, as if that's gonna happen." Sasuke attacked the demon by throwing kunais and shurikens at it but it did not even scratch it (the demon). Sasuke then quickly punched the demon and the demon was thrown back and hit the goal post (and broke it) of the soccer field.

--At the school gym (where the hard court practices)—

There was a loud thud "Did you hear that Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, let's go check, it sounded like it was form the soccer field." They rushed out and on their way they saw Kankurou, Neji and Lee going out as well. Then they saw Tenten outside already. When they reched the soccer field they saw Sasuke fighting the demon.

"What the hell! Don't tell me it's one of those demons again?" Kankurou said as they rushed to Sasuke who was still fighting the demon.

"We can't stay here, people might see and we could damage a lot of school property, we have to fight somewhere else!" Sakura stated.

"Sasuke, bring the demon to the empty lot farther south!" instructed Neji "We'll go ahead!" the rest of the Chunins sprinted off to the empty lot Neji mentioned.

"No problem." grinned Sasuke as he sprinted off as well making the demon chase him "Hey you! Try and catch me." and so the demon followed until the reached the empty lot; the lot was big and barren, it had like a building that wasn't finished in construction and there was hardly any people who passed by.

"Shall we continue?" asked Sasuke, they attacked the demon all together, Sasuke was about to punch him, but he was punched first and Kankurou used that as a distraction when he used his puppets to attack him, the demon was thrown back but it didn't really affect him.

"This isn't going to be easy." stated Sakura as she and Ino prepared to attack him but both was unsuccessful for they were thrown back, Sakura hit the foundation of the building while Ino was able to stop herself from hitting anything.

That angered Ino "Why you!" Ino charged toward the demon again and this time she was able to scratch him.

The demon grinned "Not bad for a puny girl like you, but not good enough" said the demon in his very low voice, he was about to punch Ino.

"Ino!" warned Lee.

"Ino!" yelled Tenten as she pushed Ino away and took the hit for herself.

"No Tenten!" screamed Ino as she watched Tenten fly back and hit the foundation just like Sakura and became unconscious.

Neji clenched his fists really hard "How dare you! Now you pay!" Neji went and charged the demon with his signature move (you know what that is) causing the demon to fall back (for a first) Sasuke the used his flame technique to create fire that surrounded the demon practically burning it.

"Is he really dead?" asked Ino.

Not long after, a figure started to rise from the fire "I can't believe it!" stated Lee, the demon escaped the flames with only a few bruises "No way!"

"Did you honestly think that will defeat me?" He charged towards Sasuke and Neji and kicked both of them. They both fell on the ground but was able to get up anyhow.

Lee flew up preparing to kick the demon from above and he did so. The demon fell down, his face having a great clash with the ground.

'See? That's what you get for underestimating us…Oh wait, I forgot, you can't see anything right now but dirt." grinned Kankurou, Lee grinned as well.

But soon the demon rose again and wiped the dirt off his (already ugly and dirty) face "You'll regret what you did." he quickly ran toward Lee and punched him really hard sending him flying back to where Sakura and Tenten are, hitting the foundation as well.

Luckily, unlike Sakura and Tenten, he did not fall unconscious. But the building started to collapse and there was several metal bars (the ones used for buildings) was about to fall on them.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke.

"Tenten!" yelled Neji as well.

"Lee, get the hell out of there!" warned Kankurou.

'No! I have to do something; I can't let Sakura and Tenetn die like this! No, I can't!' thought Lee. The metals fell and it made a loud clash, soil and dust served like a fog surrounding the place.

"That was easy." grinned the demon.

The rest of them were still shocked at what happened "No way! This-this can't be true!" said Ino in disbelief.

There was a few seconds of pause. The dust cleared out a little bit, then they noticed a movement in the metals bars. "What the--" Kankurou realized the movement.

Slowly, the shadows revealed someone carrying the metals bars. As the dust cleared out, they finally realized that it was Lee lifting all those metal bars as if it was as light a book. There was a fairly huge amount of aura surrounding Lee.

"Is Lee for real, could he be using Chakra?" asked Ino who was still in shock.

"No, he's surely not using Chakra, but there's a huge amount of aura around him." replied Sasuke.

Tenten and Sakura was slowly gaining consciousness as they noticed Lee from above them "Lee?" Sakura could barely tell as her vision was still blurry.

"I won't forgive you far what happened, what you did to my friends is unforgivable!" Lee through the metal bars at the demon, he caught it but was thrown back.

'How could Lee have gained so much strength all of a sudden?' thought Neji.

Without the demon noticing, Lee appeared right in front of him a gave him a really hard punch on the face causing him to fall on the ground. Not giving the demon any chances, he kicked the demon upward and he flew up to the sky.

"Could that be Lee for real?" wondered Kankuou in disbelief.

"What the—what the hell is going on?" Tenten finally regained total consciousness "What happened to Lee?"

"That's what we'd like to know as well." Neji said as he approached Tenten and gave her a hand up, he helped Sakura up as well.

Lee appeared up in the air as well "How did--" but before the demon finished Lee already kincked him back to the ground.

Lee went back to the ground and stood in front of the demon. The demon could barely get up "You should have never came to this world, and I'll soon show you why." Lee prepared for an attack "Now you pay!" Lee charged toward the demon and gave him a really powerful punch, more powerful than before, piercing through the demon.

"This can't… can't be happening…" mumbled the demon "but… if you… you t-think that… this is the… l-last of u-us… you've got it all… wrong, t-there'll w-will still… be more to come… much m-more powerf--" but before he could finish, he turned into particles that soon dissolved and vanished into thin air.

"He's finally gone…" Lee managed to say before trailing off and fainting in weary.

Kankurou carried Lee on his back "What the hell just happened?" asked Sakura.

"I have no idea, but we're about to find out. I bet you anything the jounins know something about this that they're not telling us, and I bet now's the right time they finally tell us everything."said Sasuke "Let's head back to the mansion."

And so they did…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Revelations of the Past

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. ****Warning on OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 15: Revelations of the Past**

Back at the mansion, they were having dinner when Chouji finally noticed that the others weren't back yet "Hey where's Shika and the others anyway?"

"Yeah, you're right; don't tell me practice takes that long." Naruto stated.

"It doesn't." a voice said, which happens to be Sasuke's, the ninjas barged in the dining room door all injured and one fainted, "But fighting a demon does."

Most of them stood up from their seats, including the jounins "Oh my goodness Lee." Hinata went to look at Lee "What happened to him?"

"That's what we'd like to know as well." Neji said.

"What do you mean? Weren't you with him fighting the demon?" stated Kiba.

"That's not what I meant dog boy, what I meant is that suddenly, out of nowhere, Lee displayed extraordinary powers… or rather strength, and he didn't even use chakra."

"And that's where you come in dear senseis." Shikamaru pointed at the jounins "I know that you obviously know what's going on."

The chunins all had their eyes on their teachers "Okay then, shall we go to the living room?" insisted Kurenai.

As soon as they were I the living room, they all settled in, some seated in the floor, some on the couches and they were all waiting for one thing: an explanation.

"Where do you want to begin?" Kakashi asked, his chin resting on his hands.

"From the very beginning." said Sakura.

Kakashi gave a deep sigh "1000 years ago…"

"A thousand?" verified Kankurou, Temari elbowed him for interrupting.

"Actually, 997 but a thousand sounds more menacing." answered Gai.

"Now continuing," Kakashi continued "Demons decided to revolt against the humans and take over all three worlds. For over 5 years darkness ruled over those worlds due to the reign of the vile demons. But then hope came when brave beings with extraordinary powers fought and defeated those demons. And peace came back to the worlds. They created a barrier preventing the demons to go to the other worlds but as you know now, the barrier is slowly breaking."

"You see, these beings were not just any ordinary ninja or human, they possessed power that didn't come from chakra or from any hidden technique you can find in scrolls." said Asuma "They were what we call saviors; they brought back hope to people that was taken away."

"And what do we have to do with them?" asked Ino.

"You, dear ninjas, you are the new hope for this world. The light for a new light. The youth--" said Gai.

"Okay Gai, that's were you stop." said Kurenai preventing Gai from making one of those long youth speeches "You are the chosen few who will save the worlds from the threats of a new reign of darkness" .

The chunins were very much confused "How can that be, we lived ordinary lives for the past 16-17 years and now you tell us that we're the savior of the whole universe? I find that very unlikely." said Tenten with disbelief.

"True," sais Asuma puffing his cigar "but how about those who had experienced class A missions at the young age of 12, or those who had encounters with some of the most dangerous people, or those with dark pasts?" and with that Tenten, and the rest, fell silent.

"So what do you suppose we do now?" asked Hinata.

"The only thing you can do: wait" responded Kurenai "wait until it is your time to discover your power."

"And when will that be?" asked Kiba.

"If I knew then it we wouldn't be waiting, will we?" said Asuma "Patience Kiba, patience."

The chunins were getting ready to go back when Kakashi spoke again "But this I tell you as early as now, I am not too sure that each of you will receive that special power."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"What I mean is, there was never any formal documentation of that event in the past so we don't know if those people really did have special powers," explained Kakashi "but each had a special role, and I believed you guys do too."

"Anyway, it's getting late, you should all probably head to your rooms. Sakura and Tenten, please head to the infirmary, I'm going to treat your wounds." instructed Kurenai.

"We have an infirmary?" wondered Kiba.

"Yes Kiba, we do, it the other door in the stimulation room."

"Oh."

**-In Konoha-**

"Hokage! Hokage!" called Shizune as she ran toward the office the the 5th Hokage. Shizune opened the door and caught the Hokage groaning.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping—uh I mean working?" said Tsunade.

"I have something very important to tell you, we caught the thief last night just a little while ago." explained Shizune.

"So? Is that that important to disturb my sleep I mean work?"

"It's not the thief. We found him hiding in a cave in the southern part of Konoha and when we explored the cave deeper, we found something." explained Shizune.

Tsunade gained interest in the topic "And that would be?"

"I can't explain it, it's better if you'll see it with your own eyes." And so the two of them left to the cave Shizune spoke of.

**-In the mansion-**

Kakashi saw Sasuke pass by and saw this as an opportunity to make him do what he's supposed to do "Hey sasuke, I need you to give this to Kurenai down at the infirmary, it's a book on medicine and some medical supplies. Sakura, Tenten and Lee will need them."

Seeing as there is no point in arguing he took the book and went downstairs.

As Sasuke went downstairs, Shino was looking for him "Hey Shikamaru, do you know where Sasuke is?"

"How should I know, I'm not his bodyguard." said Shikamaru in sarcasm, Shino eyed (or probably glared but you probably can't see) "I dunno, I heard Kakashi asking him to bring something in the infirmary." and with that both of them continued to their own businesses.

In the infirmary Kurenai was not there so Sasuke suspected that she was upstairs. He then saw Lee on the bed nearest to the wall, Tenten's bed beside his and then Sakura's. Tenten and Sakura were sleeping, probably because they were tired. Sasuke, as much as he resisted, felt an urge and went near to Sakura's bed.

She was like an angel sleeping, she looked so peaceful. He slowly started to placed his hands on her face but before the skins touched he retreated his hand. He had a very sad look on his eyes.

He placed the book and supplies on the table and started to walk toward the door. Then he saw Shino leaning on the door. He didn't say anything and walked pass him when Shino finally said something "Why do you guys (pertaining to Shikamaru and Neji) always like to make things harder for you? Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"If I could I would have done so before." said Sasuke.

"What makes it difficult for you now then?" asked Shino.

"I've made her heart ache before and she has now moved on. I might just hurt her again."

Shino sighed though it's kinda hard to see "Whatever you say, it's your life after all." said Shino as both of them went back up.

In the garden Shikamaru was lying down in the grass staring at the dark sky filled with beautiful glowing stars. "There you are Shikamaru, I knew I'd find you here." It was Ino who was now standing right behind him.

"So you finally decided to stop avoiding me." said Shikamaru.

Ino sat down beside him "Avoiding you? Now why would I do that?" said Ino nervously.

"Whatever, troublesome." he expected a hit from Ino right now but there was none "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" she lay down on the grass.

"That's just crap Ino, I know there's something wrong, I know you too well." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, seems like you do." 'but I guess you don't know what I really feel' thought Ino "It's nothing that important really, well at least I know to you it's not."

"Oh really? What is this so important thing that makes you think so deeply all of a sudden?" asked Shikamaru.

"A lot has been going on lately, I mean asides from the demon, there's Naruto and Hinata and then there's Sakura and Sasuke. There has been a lot of changes going on sometimes it's so hard to keep up."

"You're worried about your love life aren't you?" said Shikamaru "Listen, your time will come, you'll meet that person someday, a person who will make you feel like the most special person on earth."

"How are you so sure, what if that person will never come?" Ino asked in eager.

Shikamaru was surprised to hear her say something like that "You're being such a pessimist. That person will come, a person who not be lazy to serve you every minute of his life, someone who will always be running to you whenever you need him, someone who's…" he stopped there, it somewhat pained him to say all of those.

"You seem so certain about that." Ino said, her head down not looking at Shikamaru.

"Of course, that's the type of guy you've always wanted since the day you were born." Shikamaru grinned to lighten up the mood of things.

"What if," Ino started to speak "what if the type of guy I want is… is someone like you?"

"Yeah right, that would ever happen in another life maybe." said Shikamaru.

Ino had a sad look in her eyes which Shikamaru did not see "Yeah, like I said, what if?" she got a hold of herself and started to speak once again "Hey listen, I'm going back up now, I'll be sleeping now." she stood up and started to walk toward the mansion.

She stopped for a while "and thank you for listening to me." and with that she walked toward the mansion again.

"Yeah sure," responded Shikamaru as he whispered "women, troublesome."

**-In Konoha-**

Tsunade, accompanied by Shizune and other ninjas, arrived in the cave Shizune spoke of "So what's so special about this cave?" asked Tsunade as they walked inside.

"We found that thief in the middle of the cave, as we explored deeper we found something more than we bargained for." explained Shizune.

As they walked further, they finally reached the place Shizune was bringing Tsunade "What the- this is--"

The place was like a square room, in the middle was a podium that was for holding book but has a look of scratches and marks. The walls were of stone and were really dusty and it had cobwebs on the corners. The whole room was filled with weird writings; on the center of the floor is what seems like an emblem, it was a huge circle and has another circle as an outline, in between the two circles was weird writing similar to that on the wall. On the center was a huge sun with twelve rays, behind the sun on the right was a crescent moon and on the left was a five ray star.

"This room, these writings, the look so familiar." said Tsunade as she brushed her hands through the walls and then she saw the emblem "I know this emblem, where have I seen it? Wait, now I remember, I saw this emblem on a book my grandfather showed me, it's the symbol of the saviors from a thousand years ago."

"You mean this room is--" Shizune started to speak.

"Yes it must be." she started reading the writings on the wall again "These… these writings, it's the prophecy!"

The ninjas behind her were confused "What prophecy?" asked Shizune.

"If you heard of the battle a thousand years ago then you must know about the saviors." Tsunade began explaining "After the war, nothing was heard of the said saviors but one day someone said that one of them, her name was Althea, who wrote a prophecy of what will happen in the future, but nobody knows where the prophecy was written or if was."

"I see." said Shizune "So this is it?"

"It must be, we found it just the same time when demons started to reappear on the human world, it must be our destiny to find this. Now we must decode these writings."

"Will I inform Kakashi and the others?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah but tell them not to tell Naruto and the others, not until we figure out what this prophecy contains. A whole new war is brewing and we have to stop it."

END OF CHAPTER


	17. The Date

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 17, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 17: The Date**

Saturday finally came, this is the day when Naruto goes out on a date with Yumi. It was a bright sunny day and it's around 1:30 in the afternoon, Naruto was about to leave the mansion to meet up with Yumi. He was wearing a grey shirt and a dark green vest over it and beige baggy pants.

"The subject is leaving, I repeat, the subject is leaving." Kiba said as he watched Naruto leave from behind the staircase while holding a walkie talkie.

"Kiba, do you have to sound so much like a personal bodyguard? And by the way, we're right here, beside you, so technically, just so you know, you don't need the walkie talkie." Shikamaru said "Troublesome, why was I dragged into this in the first place?"

There stood Kiba, Kankurou, Shikamaru and Chouji as they soon followed Naruto to where he was going for his date. They were wearing sunglasses and long coats, which people obviously use for spying, hence making it obvious that they're spying (so why bother?)

**-In Hinata's room-**

All the five girls of the mansion (except Kurenai) was there trying to cheer Hinata up. "Guys, it's okay, I know what you're trying to do, I'll be alright."

"Come on Hinata, let's just go out to the city and explore. It would also be fun to have a look around." Ino insisted.

"Whatever Ino, we all know that you just want to shop." the girls laughed at what Sakua said.

"Whatever Sakura, point is to make Hinata have a fun day." said Ino.

Seeing as to how persistent her friends are she finally agreed "Fine, I'll go." the girls cheered, this made Hinata feel a lot lighter inside, she knows that she has great friends who will stay with her through the hard times.

**-In the city-**

"Hey there!" Naruto greeted Yumi as he approached her. She was waiting in the park, sitting in a large fountain in the middle.

"Hey, umm, so are you ready to go?" Yumi asked, she was wearing a white shirt, over it was a navy blue spaghetti strap and she wore a light blue capri's (sp?) and sneakers.

"Yeah, so where are we eating?"

"There's this new restaurant near here, it's called Spring's Best, I want to see they're menu and a lot of my friends recommended it." she smiled as she faced Naruto, who seemed to be more interested in the food than her.

"Eagle and Sparrow at eight o'clock, they are about to leave. Again, Eagle and Sparrow are about to leave." Kankurou sighed as he watched Kiba speak to the walkie talkie, they were behind a tree.

"Roger that." Chouji replied using the other walie talkie, he was with Shikamaru on the other tree "So, who's Eagle and who's Sparrow?" Chouji asked Shikamaru.

"Whichever. Why do you even bother to reply?"

"Seems like fun." said Chouji as he munched a handful of chips he got from behnd his coat, Shikamaru sighed and mumbled "Troublesome."

**-In the mansion garden-**

Neji sits alone in the grass as he stares blankly at the sky. He thinks and ponders on what is currently happening right now, about all the demons and the worlds and the chosen ones.

He notices a yellow flower beside him, he touches the petal gently. Soon, the petal starts to disintegrate into dust and particles. He stares at his palm with the particles of the petal (though does not have a shocked look) 'What the hell is happening to me?' he thought.

He then noticed Shino approaching him and turns around to face him, his look is as if nothing happened, "Hey, Kakashi is asking if you wanna train in the stimulation room with Sasuke, Gaara and I."

"Yeah sure." he stood and began walking back into the mansion, slowly he opens his palms as the particles flew with the wind.

**-In Spring's Best Restaurant-**

Naruto and Yumi just finished ordering and as they waited for their food, they chatted. "So uhm Naruto, I'd like to know more about you. So tell me things about you." Yumi asked in discreet, which was anyway kind of obvious but Naruto would just be as dense.

"Hmm… let me see, I like ramen, and more ramen, and more ramen! And uhm… I like pulling off pranks," he laughs "my greatest goal is to be Hokage. Oh, and I like ramen!"

"Huh? What's a Hoka-what?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"Wait, I think I said ramen already," Naruto wasn't listening to Yumi's question "did I say ramen? Yeah I did say ramen. I like ramen!" Naruto beamed.

Yumi laughed politely "Oh look, here comes our food." The waiter then placed their orders on the table.

"I still can't believe they don't sell ramen here." Naruto mumbled as the waiter placed his order in front of him.

On a table not so far away, Kiba and the others were carefully monitoring them. "They seem to be having some fun don't you think?" Kankurou noticed. Since they were wearing spying clothes to avoid suspicion, they were looking very suspicious which is ironic; people in the restaurant were staring at them as well as the waiters and waitresses.

"I hate this, I can really feel them staring at us." Shikamaru mumbled as he tried to bury his head.

"Hey look, they're having a laugh." said Kiba "Wonder what they're talking about?"

"Um… can I get your umm… orders?" asked the waiter in Kiba's table. Unfortunately, they were not listening to him.

"We're ninjas aren't we, why don't you concentrate on your charka so you can hear them?" suggested Kankurou.

"Your orders sirs?" the waiter tried again.

They were still concentrated on the couple on the other table "That's a great idea! Nice one!" Kiba said, Kankurou and Shikamaru rolled their eyes, Chouji munched on chips.

"So, what would your orders be?" the waiter desperately tried again.

"Can you shut up? Can you see I'm eavesdropping on personal conversation here? Now, do you mind?" Kiba said to the waiter, the waiter sweat (dropped) "Man, talk about privacy these days." Kiba mumbled. The waiter sighed in hopelessness.

"I do not get paid enough for this."

"So Naruto, what do you do often?" Yumi asked.

"Me?" Naruto ate some more spaghetti "I like to train a lot. Yeah, most of the time."

"Wow, how very dedicated." Yumi said trying to sound amazed on Naruto, thinking Naruto was talking about soccer. "Oh my, you got some sauce on your face."

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Here, let me get that for you." she got the tissue nearest to her and gently wiped off the sauce on Naruto's face "There." she smiled.

Naruto smiled back "Thanks."

"Did you see that? Did you see how close they look?" Kiba practically pointed and screamed out, good thing Shikamaru covered his mouth and pulled him back. He laughed nervously as other people stared at them.

"Would you shut up? We're supposed to act as discreetly as possible remember? Are you trying to blow our cover?" Shikamaru whispered to Kiba.

"Hey Naruto since it's still early in the day, do you wanna go watch a movie or something?" Yumi asked, hiding her blush.

'Movie? What's that? Oh wait, I remember, Kakashi-sensei told us about those…' thought Naruto "Um, yeah sure." Naruto grinned.

They stood up as they got ready to leave "Hey, they're leaving." said Chouji.

"Yeah, they are, let's go!" Kiba quickly stood up and the rest had no choice but to go and follow.

The waiter was relieved that they finally left "Thank God, I don't know what I'll do if they stayed any longer."

Suddenly his boss went up to him "Did you just drive the customers away?" he said in his low scary voice.

The waiter stood frozen "Uh no sir! Of course not!" and quickly ran to the kitchen.

**-In the mall-**

The girls were shopping in the mall. Ino was wearing a purple tube top, white capris (sp?) and sandals. She wore her hair on low pigtails. Sakura wore a pink razor back, a brown short skirt (like typical schoolgirl skirt) and brown boots and her hair was on a high pony, while Temari wore a purple sleeveless v-neck that reaches until her butt, white bolero, blue jeans, black heeled boot behind the jeans, her hair was on two high pigtails. Tenten has her hair down and is wearing beige top which had thin straps and was kind of plunging (not that much, just a little) that was long enough to reach her butt, denim shorts and sandals. And Hinata tied her hair in a half pony, she wore a denim jacket, white short-sleeved shirt and a long white skirt plus sandals.

"So did you buy the outfit?" Tenten asked Ino.

"That's no question; every outfit she touches and fits, she definitely buys it no question." Temari said grinning, her statement emitted laughs from Tenten, Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh, whatever Temari, you're just jealous of my sense of style." Ino said as she approached the cashier to pay.

"You seem to be carrying a lot princess, too bad Shikamaru isn't here to carry them for you." Temari said trying to sound sarcastic.

There was no response in a while and they thought maybe there was something up with them when Ino turned to them "Ugh, please can we not talk about those guys in the mansion?" she said trying to sound more annoyed than hurt.

"Yeah, you're right, let's enjoy this day." Sakura said smiling.

"Hey, I heard from people in my class that there's this beautiful park in town, not the central park, it's really beautiful at night. Let's go check it out later, what do you say?" Ino suggested.

"Yeah I think that would be nice." Tenten said while the rest nodded.

**-Outside the movie theater-**

Naruto and Yumi just came out of the movie, followed by Shikamaru and the others. "Nothing much interesting happened to them in the movie." Kiba said.

"That's because Naruto is too dense to even know that he should have tried to make his move." Shikamaru explained.

"Figures." Kankurou said "Hey, listen, that Yumi girl is asking him to go to another place again."

"Hey, I want to show you something here in the city, it's really beautiful." Yumi smiled.

"Okay."

**-In the park-**

Naruto and Yumi arrived at the park in the southern part of the town. It was truly beautiful. There were beautifully trimmed trees, and in the trees hanged colorful lights that blinked. There were gorgeous flowers around the area. There were benches around and streetlights. What made it more beautiful was the glow of the moon and the stars at the night sky. In the center of the park was a beautiful and big fountain also filled with lights.

"Wow, this place is just amazing." Said Naruto in awe.

Behind the bushes were Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankurou and Chouji. They too were amazed with the plae. On another side of the park were the girls, who were just as same amazed with the park.

"Yeah, I agree Naruto."

"Hey look, there's a butterfly!" Naruto caught the butterfly with both palms, he slowly opened his palms for them to see the butterfly "It's so cute."

"Yeah," Yumi smiled, they stood close to each other and observed the butterfly. Naruto then let the butterfly go and they watched it fly away, they smiled at each other "It's so pretty."

Where the girls were, they were exploring the gorgeous garden. "Wow, look at all the beautiful plants and lights." exclaimed Ino "It's perfect for romantic dates."

The other girls rolled their eyes "Hey, let's check out the fountain, I want to see it!" said Temari, the other girls nodded. They carried on to the fountain; Hinata was admiring the view but then followed soon enough.

When they reached the park, Ino and Sakura first saw Naruto and Yumi there "Oh my God, they're here, what if Hinata sees them?" said Sakura as she and Ino looked at each other. Then Tenten and Temari finally reached the fountain and they were laughing at some joke, but then stopped when they saw Naruto.

Suddenly, YUmi tripped on a wandering stone but Naruto was able to catch her. She caught her waist while she was holding on to Naruto. They look like they are practically embracing. "Oh my, sorry, how clumsy of me. Thanks Naruto." Yumi blushed as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled (or grinned) "It's okay."

"Ugh I'm disgusted, did you see that girl, she's really flirting with him! And damn that Naruto for letting her do so!" exclaimed Ino.

Then Hinata arrived at the fountain "What? Who's flirting with whom?" she asked smiling. But her smile started to fade away when she saw Naruto and Yumi. She was very shocked, they looked so sweet, and then suddenly tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hinata…" Sakura did not know what to say to comfort her.

"Litsen guys, you guys just explore the place; I don't really feel like it anymore. I think I'll head home." and with that she ran away.

"Hinata!" Tenten tried to stop.

From behind the bushes they saw Hinata and the other girls "Hey wasn't that Hinata?" Chouji pointed, they were able to see Hinata run away with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what are you girls doing here?" Kiba stood up from behind the bushes and faced the girls.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" asked Temari "We were going around the city to comfort Hinata. And what in hell are you wearing?"

"Kiba? Temari? You guys? What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked, and they turned around and saw that Naruto finally noticed them.

"Uhh… nothing! We were not spying!" said Kiba and when he realized what he had said he covered he's own mouth.

"Real smooth Kiba." whispered Kankurou.

The girls raised their eyebrows (well not all of them) Sakura faced Naruto "We were going around the city and shopping."

Naruto noticed that all of the girls were there except Hinata "Hey, where's Hinata anyway?"

"She went home! She was so sad when she saw--" before Temari could say more Sakura covered her mouth.

"About that, we're going to head home to." said Tenten "It's has been a long and tiring day." the other girls nodded.

"Yeah we'd better head home to, shouldn't we guys?" Shikamaru eyed the other guys.

When SHikamaru spoke Ino turned around not wanting to face "Let's go guys." Ino began walking away together with the other girls. Shikamaru noticed her odd behavior, but decided not to question.

He dragged the other guys to leave "We were not spying!" Kiba shouted and then covered his mouth again. Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"That Kiba!" Naruto said, he faced Yumi "Sorry about them, anyway, I have to head home now it's getting late and I still have to do something."

"Yeah, don't worry, it's okay. I had fun by the way, thanks for coming with me." Yumi said and smiled.

"Yeah no problem. Gotta go! Bye!" Naruto ran off while waving.

"Bye." Yumi waved back.

**-In the mansion-**

Neji was going to the living room from the stairs when Hinata just came in the front door. Neji, though usually indifferent, noticed that Hinata was very sad (well obviously because tears were running down her face), Neji watched as Hinata ran up the stairs to her room. Just then, Ino and the other girls came in, Tenten was the last to come in and she closed the door. Neji decided to ask what's happening "What's going on? What's with Hinata?"

Tenten stopped on her way up to answer his question "Uhh, how do I explain this… she saw Naruto and he was on a date and they were in a position which would make you think something very sad… you know?" Tenten had a difficulty explaining how Naruto looked like he was hugging Yumi but it's wasn't really that way.

"Uh huh, right." said Neji, he turned back to the direction of the living room when Tenten gripped his wrist, he turned back to see what Tenten had to say.

"I know! Why don't you talk to Hinata?"

"And why would I do that?"

Tenten glared "You're her cousin! And plus, you're a guy, you can explain to her how all of you guys think."

"I don't think like a monkey like Naruto, mind you." said Neji as he turned away.

"Oh come on Neji, Hinata's really depressed right now, she could at least feel comfort from an actual family." reasoned Tenten "You don't have to do much you know."

Naji sighed and gave up, Tenten he can not argue with "Fine." and walked away.

Later that night, Neji went to the veranda where he found Hinata sitting in on the bench, she was hugging her legs, her head was a bit buried though her eyes can still be seen.

Neji sat beside her "So, I heard what happened." he said in the same calm voice, he got no response from Hinata "I'll admit, I'm not good at these stuff, but I suppose just this one, you can tell, I'll listen."

Hinata hesitated but eventually spoke "It's… it just, it just hurts." she began to cry "I just can't bear the thought, it's as if my heart is being torn into pieces, it's just unbearable."

"Is it about what you saw?"

Hinata shook her head "It's the thought that after all this time, after all the time I've invested on waiting, hoping that one day he'll finally notice me, it's just going to waste. It's like a whole large part of me was taken away in a blink of an eye. The realization that I was so foolish in believing that Naruto can ever love me, it just really hurts. I feel so helpless and vulnerable."

Neji, at truth, did not know how to react, seeing a whole new side of his cousin "What you're doing is investing; you're expecting something in return, that's why it hurts so much because you're not receiving it. If you really like Naruto you should be willing to accept all the pain without any condition."

"I have accepted all the pain, it's just that… it's just not easy." Hinata said.

"Nobody said it was. Listen this is probably the best advice I will be able to give you right now, Naruto will always be Naruto whatever happens, you will always be you whatever happens, and no matter what you do, life will always continue and it will always be life, no matter how hard, it will not stop for you. Life continues, it won't always hurt forever, now it's just up to you how you will continue being Hinata. Will you continue being the Hinata that will love Naruto, or will you be the Hinata who will stop? It doesn't really matter, because which ever you pick you will always be Hinata. Now, you just have to pick, whatever your choice, life will move on and later, it will not hurt as much."

Neji stood up and began to walk away. Hinata understood what Neji was trying to say, but she's not sure of which one she'll be yet… All in time will tell…

END OF CHAPTER

Hey guys! Don't forget your reviews!!!!


	18. Bombs Away

Hey sorry it's late, school just finished...:D Enjoy, review!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Chapter 18:

It was Sunday, and it wasn't all that happy especially after what happened the night before. The chunins just finished form training in the stimulation room; one by one they went out of the room.

Hinata was the first one to go out, followed by the rest pf the girls. Naruto, who came out a little much later, tried to catch up with Hinata. "Hey Hinata! So what's up?" grinned Naruto.

He did not get any response from her "What are you doing later? Maybe all of us can go out and have some fun, what do you think?"

Hinata finally stopped to say something "Uhm, maybe next time, I don't really feel like it." She did not even look Naruto in the eye.

"Uh yeah, okay." Naruto said as he watched Hinata continue going up, and the other girls passed him without saying anything "Hmm people are weird today. Oh well." And though it did not show, he knew deep inside that something was terribly wrong (well obviously!)

Back in the stimulation room, Kiba was the last to get out. He wanted to see how he was improving. You see, the jounins keep a record on the progress done by the chunins. He opened the file in the computer (after the jounins left) and checked out today's training progress.

"Hn. I bet I improved the most compared to rest of them." Kiba said as he started browsing the file. As he looked at the data, he was stunned for the data showed not what he expected to see.

"This can't be right." said Kiba shocked "According to this data, a lot more people improved comparatively than I have. How is that possible?"

Suddenly Kurenai entered the room "Kiba, it just means that the others work harder." said Kurenai simply.

"Sasuke and Neji have the biggest improvement, then Lee and Gaara, and even Naruto! And look, even Sakura and Tenten have improved better than I have! What's that supposed to mean? This is wrong and you know it!" he stood up and faced Kurenai "And you can't possibly say that I don't work hard, I give my all to all these training sessions!"

"Maybe so, but Sakura and Tenten, they wake up at two in the morning before school to do some physical training, and Tenten practices her accuracy all the time and they sleep again at five. On the other hand, Sasuke and Neji after school they go to the forest and train, well separately, that's why if you pay attention, you don't often see them hanging around the house."

"I under stand Lee, he trains like everyday but Naruto?"

"Kiba, first rule you must always remember, never, and I mean never, underestimate other people and what they can do, especially your opponent." said Kurenai "Naruto, he is very dedicated, we all know that, and his dedication thrives him to become stronger."

"So you're saying I don't have enough dedication?" asked Kiba getting angry.

"You know very well that I don't mean it that way, all I'm saying is that the reason why they train harder than everyone else is because they want to prove something to themselves, and moreover, what keeps them struggling is their will to protect the--"

"Yeah whatever, save it." said Kiba as he cut Kurenai short and left the stimulation room.

"Kiba!" Kurenai tried to stop "Kiba!" but he didn't.

Kiba went to the forest, he was angry, not at anyone specifically, but angry at himself. He was angry that he can't be as strong as his other comrades; the thought just hurts him inside. This made him more determined, more determined to improve.

"I swear, I swear that I will do everything to get even better, even if I have to train just as hard as Lee and the others." said Kiba clenching his fists "Never again will I be a weakling, never will I stay behind their shadows."

Back inside the mansion, Ino, Tenten and Temari were in the living room, along with Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Sasuke. Neji and Shikamaru were in the sofa while Chouji and the girls were sitting on the floor watching t.v. while playing scrabble, Sasuke was leaning on the wall near Neji and Shikamaru.

"That's so not a word Chouji!" exclaimed Ino.

"It is." said Chouj simply after munching some chips.

"Hey Shikamaru is there such a word as 'boorish'?" asked Temari. Shikamaru nodded as he yawned.

"See." said Chouji as he munched more chips "The living-walking-talking dictionary says so."

"Fine. Whatever." said Ino.

Just then Sakura came in, she was wearing a white skirt that was a little above the knee with pleats and floral design and a red spaghetti straps. She looked beautiful. Everyone was in awe in that room, including Sasuke and Neji.

Tenten stood up and approached her friend "Simple but elegant, nice, I like it." said Ino as she and Temari approached her as well.

"Hey Sakura, what's with the semi-formal outfit?" asked Chouji.

"Oh, I'm going to meet with somebody." replied Sakura "Anyway, I just came in to say that I'm leaving, I'll be coming back later, see you guys." Sakura left afterwards and the girls went back to continue playing scrabble just as Shino came in. He sat in one of those solo chairs.

"Hey, who's Sakura gonna be on a date with?" asked Chouji.

"How do you know, she didn't even say date." said Ino.

"Well obviously, you wouldn't dress like that and say 'I'm going to meet someone' if you're not on a date." he munched more chips.

"Well, reasonable enough. She's going out with this guy Yamato Jon; he's been like trying to get Sakura to go out with him for a long time now."

"Hey Sasuke, isn't he a member of your soccer team? Isn't he the tall, handsome, sweet, brown-haired guy in your year?" asked Temari.

Sasuke remained emotionless "Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, gee, don't have to be so grumpy." said Temari.

"Temari, you seem to be all-praise to that guy. Anyway, how'd he get Sakura to say 'yes'? Sakura isn't the type of girl who just says yes to anybody." asked Chouji.

"Well, he's been trying for like a long time," began Ino "then one practice, when we came out of the locker room, he was in our gym holding a bouquet of flowers, petals were scattered all over the floor. He approached her and asked her out. It was like the sweetest thing, all the girls were giggling. and then there, she agreed." Ino just formed the word 'aloof'.

"Ooh, that is sweet." said Tenten as she formed a word as well.

"And he's hot too." Ino said which kind of made Shikamaru twitch.

"But what happened to that Shigure guy, I thought he liked Sakura too?" asked Chouji.

"He does, but man, he's such a wimp he can't tell Sakura how he feel so Jon beat him to the punch." said Tenten.

Chouji formed a word, which was 'harsh' "Harsh man, just harsh."

"Hey that's his fault, I mean, if you really like someone, you have to tell them before somebody else does." said Tenten.

What she had said had a great and big impact on Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru, though they didn't show it. Because of which, Sasuke decided to leave the room, he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Chouji, on the other hand, knew very well that what Tenten had said affected the three of them, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say anything funny?" asked Tenten.

"No, it's not that, it just reminded me of something… or someone… make that someone-s." said Chouji.

With that Shikamaru threw a pillow at Chouji while the girls weren't looking and pretended he didn't do anything "Hey what was that for?" asked Chouji.

"I didn't do anything. That would be too troublesome." said Shikamaru as he flipped channels in the television.

Shino was waiting for Sasuke to come out of the living room, he overheard everything "So, you seem affected."

"Don't start with me Shino." said Sasuke, eyes still closed, and his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, just saying, but you don't have to worry, she doesn't feel anything special toward him." said Shino, which made Sasuke stop, but eventually continued walking outside (most likely to train) "But if you don't make a move, she might just do. Just a friendly warning my friend." said Shino as he walked up the stairs, Sasuke continued walking.

Flashback+

Sakura came out of the living room finding Shino walking down the stairs "Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh, hey Shino, I'm going to meet someone in the city." she said.

"Seems like a date." grinned Shino, though not that visible.

"Hehe… no, not really, though maybe you could consider it one I guess."

"You like the guy?" asked Shino.

"Well, I guess he's not hard to like, but… he's just not… I just don't feel that something special." responded Sakura "Anyway, I'd better get going. Bye." and then she left.

End of flashback+

Shino sighed "Sasuke's making himself have a hard time, he should seriously try listening to others."

When Sasuke came out and went to the woods, he saw Kiba, Kiba saw him as well "Oh, it's you Sasuke"

"You training?" asked Sasuke as he stopped "That's odd, it's the first time I saw you train out in the woods, I usually see Lee or Neji or even Naruto. Anyway, whatever, not like it really matters." Sasuke continued walking deeper into the forest.

"Well, it is the first, but certainly won't be the last, you'll be seeing me here more often." grinned Kiba.

"Hn."

"Why you! I'm talking here!" but he got no response from Sasuke, he just continued walking "One day, I'll wipe that smug look off your stupid face, wait and see, I'll top you all."

"You know Kiba, it's not always about competition, sometimes, think of what you have to protect and it will make you stronger." said a voice, which sounded like Kurenai.

Kiba looked back and saw her, he was shocked and fell back (anime style) "Ahh!!!!! A ghost!!!!!!!!!!... oh wait, it's just you Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai raised an eyebrow "What are you doing scaring the hell out of me?"

"Oh, nothing." Kurenai answered "Just checking up on you."

Kiba turned around and began practicing with his kunais "Whatever."

**-After an hour, in the city-**

"So are you having fun Sakura?" asked Jon.

Sakura smiled "Yeah, I am. Thanks."

"No problem."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion near them. People started screaming and shouting "What was that?" exclaimed Sakura as she looked at the direction of the explosion.

Stampeding people separated Jon from Sakura "Sakura! Sakura! Where are you? Sakura!" Jon called out, but he couldn't see Sakura due to the many people pushing. Sakura jumped into one of the building in an instant.

'Sorry Jon, I'll be catching you later, first I have to see what's going on.' she thought as she looked at Jon from below and quickly shifting her sight at the direction of the explosion. Just then several more explosions were heard. From there Sakura tracked down where they were coming from when she saw a figure, when she got a clearer view, she identified it as one of those demons. The demon was green, thin and slouchy with elf-like ears.

"I need to call Tenten and the others." she got her phone (yes, they have phones) and called the house. Luckily Tenten picked it up instantly, Sakura explained to her what was happening in the city and after that she put the phone down. "Okay, time to stall a little."

She went to the building where the demon stood and went behind it "Hey ugly! What are you doing?"

The demon turned around and saw Sakura standing behind him "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" spoke the demon "Hey there little miss missy, enjoying the view."

"Not really, especially since you're on it." said Sakura as she charged toward the demon holding her kunai, the demon evaded her and was about to hit her by punching but Sakura jumped high up and transferred to the building beside.

'I got to get him out of the city before he causes more chaos.' Sakura thought.

"Hmm, an interesting girl." Sakura started jumping building to building and the demon followed her, throwing 'bombs' (which are technically not really bombs, just those that causes things to explode) but Sakura evaded them.

**-In the mansion-**

Tenten entered the living room "Guys we have to go to the city, it is being under attacked by a demon, Sakura's stalling it right now, we have to hurry. You guys can prepare while I'll call the others."

"Okay, I'll change and get my stuff." said Ino as she stood up, as well as the others. Tenten headed outside knowing that Sasuke is training outside.

On her way she saw Kiba training "Kiba! I'm glad to see you listen, there's a demon attacking the town, we have to get there as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll just collect my kunais." Tenten then went to inform Sasuke.

She finally reached the place where Sasuke was training, "Sasuke!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Now's not the time to be cold, Sakura just called." began Tenten.

"So?" Sasuke really did not want to listen.

"There's a demon attacking the city, Sakura's stalling it, we have to go and help her quick!"

"Okay, I'll be right there."

In a few minutes some of the chunins gathered: Sasuke, Shino, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Chouji, Neji, and Shikamaru. They were not able to find Lee, he might have been training secretly, Gaara and Kankurou were nowhere to be found, Naruto was off somewhere, and they think this would not be the best time for Hinata because of her depression.

**-In the city-**

Sakura was jumping off building to building still and the demon was closely behind her, in fact he was catching up. Finally the demon reached her "A little too slow aren't we?"

"Damn it!" Sakura saw the demon beside her, she threw shurikens at him and he stopped for a while to evade them while Sakura continued on her way until she reached a huge abandoned building with broken windows and walls.

A minute after the demon finally reached the building "Where are you little miss missy?"

Sakura was hiding behind a pillar. She drew out a kunai and threw it at the demon, the demon easily caught it "You think this will hurt me?" but what he didn't realize was Sakura just used that as a diversion and she charged at him to attack him. The demon unfortunately as able to block he with his arm.

"Nice try missy." he punched Sakura in her stomach that sent her flying but before she hit a wall someone was able to catch her.

She opened her eyes to see who it was and was surprised to see Sasuke there.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So that's it for now... But for all you SasuSaku and NejiTen supporters, there's a lot of that in the next two chapters, very much. NaruHina-there will be more of this in chapter 20. ShikaIno, I'm still trying to make a story. So I hope you liked it. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update really soon:D hehe... anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed:)


	19. An Explosive Date

Okay everyone, here's the next chapter enjoy:D Sorry for the delay by the way, and don't forget to leave a little souvenir called a REVIEW, it would be gladly appreciated:)

Chapter 19:

"You okay?" asked Sasuke as he let Sakura down. The rest of them showed up along with Sasuke.

"Yeah, took you guys long enough." said Sakura as she got her kunais out "Listen, he can create explosives, that's his ability."

Temari raised an eyebrow "These demons have special abilities? When did that happen?"

The demon grinned "Looks like you have more to learn little children. There are a lot more, a lot more of us with special abilities. And some are far more powerful than I. You don't know what you're messing with."

Kiba looked at Sakura "Did he just call us children? Oh he is so going to get it." Kiba clenched his knuckles and prepared to attack.

"Didn't know they can talk too." said Ino as all of them prepared to attack.

They all attacked him one by one and some at the same time. The demon was able to evade some of their attacks, yet still not all, but even so he still seemed unaffected. Their attacks couldn't create a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got?" said the demon as he wiped his mouth "Now it's my turn."

He casually stretched his arms to the direction of the ninjas and some kind of energy balls of some sort appeared in front of him that floated in thin air. Suddenly one by one the balls charged at their direction and exploded.

Kiba and Shino were able to evade the ones that came to their direction. Sasuke used his fire technique that the balls exploded before it came and hit him. Shikamaru and Chouji ran off as Shikamaru was mumbling 'troublesome.' Neji jumped up and stuck himself to the ceiling. Temari used her fan to blow it off track to avoid the balls coming in hers and Ino's way. Tenten and Sakura used the pillar as a shield.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tenten to Sakura while the explosions continued.

Sakura showed Tenten a kunai and then nodded. Tenten understood her and nodded in response. They both disappeared in an instant. When the smoke cleared from the explosions the demon found no one in front oh him.

The demon grinned "So now we're playing hide and seek are we?" He continued walking forward.

Temari used her fan from behind which caught the demon by surprise. He was able to evade but he still got a deep cut.

"I see you're better than you seem."

"It's called using your brain, something you obviously do not have." said Sakura still hiding with the others.

This angered the demon "Oh now you're gonna get it!" he fired explosives like a machine gun. Luckily they were able to avoid them, barely, but now the pillars were destroyed, and perhaps not long now, even the ceiling.

'What should we do now?' thought Shikamaru 'Someone better unlock some useful power soon because we might not hold on any longer.'

Sakura jumped beside Ino "Ugh, he's really pissing me off. He ruined my date and now my outfit."

"If that were me, I'd be on mass hysteria." laughed Ino.

"Now's not the time for chit chat ya know." said Chouji as he avoided another explosive.

Ino tripped while jumping back, avoiding an explosion.

"Hn," grinned the demon "you're dead." he fired an explosive heading straight for Ino. Ino couldn't stand up.

"Ino!" yelled Shikamaru in worry.

"No!" yelled Sakura as she raised her hands as if trying to stop it.

When Ino opened her eyes, the explosion froze in mid air "What the?"

"What happened?" wondered the demon.

Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at Sakura. Sakura stared at her hands.

Suddenly the demon headed straight for Ino who still could not stand up.

"No don't!" yelled Sakura (who was like mad, pissed…), her hands in the same direction as the demon (like when a witch casts a spell).

Then the demon blew up into particles.

"Sakura?" Chouji was in awe, as well as the rest.

They all went back to the mansion and explained to the rest what happened.

"I see." said Kurenai.

"It seems Sakura has gained her special prowess." stated Asuma.

Ino sat down with the help of Chouji "So what is her special ability? She could stop time like what happened to the explosion?"

"No I doubt that." said Kurenai "You guys didn't stop, only the explosion."

"So what is it?" asked Neji.

"Hmm…" thought Gai "Maybe it's the power of--"

"Youth?" Tenten cut him before he could talk further "Doubt that."

"Molecular movement." said Kakashi.

Everyone had that 'Huh?' look.

"She has the ability to be able to make molecules freeze or move fast." said Kakashi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "I still don't get it."

"When molecules freeze, things aren't able to move since everything is composed of molecules." explained Sasuke "But for example, if the molecules of water in a water balloon move really fast, what do you think happens?"

"The balloon would explode." smiled Naruto "Now I get it!"

"Took you long enough." said Kiba.

"What were you saying dog breath?" said Naruto, getting pissed.

"Nothing you could comprehenced idiot!" said Kiba.

"Comprehend. I bet Kiba and Naruto don't even know what the word means." said Kankurou "I''m tired, I think I'll retire to bed now."

After that, they all decided that they should rest for the night. Sakura was outside in the veranda and Sasuke came and stood beside her.

"Hey." said Sakura as she smiled.

"Hey." said Sasuke "Listen, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry for all the things that I've put you through before."

Sakura looked at the garden "I've already told you, it's the past. What has been done is done."

"No." said Sasuke "I still have something that has to be done, or rather said."

Sakura looks at him "Yeah?"

"I love you Sakura." there, he finally said it. Sakura didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say next, this wasn't his area of expertise.

Sakura looked at him, crying "How could you say that to me so casually? How could you say that like everything's going to be okay?"

Sasuke could not answer, but he didn't really expect anything.

"And why do you just tell me this now?" she cried some more "Why now when I've finally moved on, when I finally told myself that you and I are never going to happen! Why?"

"Sakura…"

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Sakura, I," Sasuke tried to say "I'm sorry. We can try to work this out."

"No, just stop. Please, just stop." she turned away from him "No Sasuke, not this time." she left and went up to her room. She refused to talk to anyone.

Sasuke felt so guilty. He hurt her, again. It pained him (though it did not show) to hurt her. But what can he do? He's just human after all. He can't make everything go his way even if wanted to.

Neji was with Lee in the living room. He was questioning him about the guy Tenten likes.

"Neji, if I told you once, I have told you a thousand times!" said Lee "I just can't tell you! Tenten will kill me."

"I can do that too." he said calmly.

"Sure you can." said Lee "But Tenten is extremely scary, especially when she's PMS-ing."

Neji thought "True."

"Why do you so much want to know anyway?" wondered Lee.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Sure it does. I'm the one you're harassing for the information!" argued Lee.

Just then, Ino entered the room with Temari.

"Oh my god! Did I hear right?" said Ino.

Neji glared at them.

"The Hyuuga Neji wants to know who Tenten likes?" laughed Ino.

"What are you doing here?" glared Neji some more.

"Hey, it's a free world. And it's our house too you know." said Temari.

"Hey Neji," called Ino seductively, Neji shivered "I have the information you oh-so want."

Neji just stared at them, still glaring.

"Oh my gosh! You still don't get it do you?" laughed Ino.

"Neji, I would say you're nearly as dense as Naruto." said Temari.

"Don't compare me with that idiot."

"Well, with the way you act, I think I just should."

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji, getting angry.

"Tenten likes you!" said Ino.

Neji stared.

"Whatever, let's just leave him to figure it out for himself." said Temari. Lee, Ino and Temari then left Neji in the living room.

He surely didn't expect this. But he sure hoped so! Now how does he make Tenten tell him what she feels?

Back in Sakura's room, Tenten was consoling Sakura.

"Why not give him a chance?" suggested Tenten "It's not too late you know?"

"It's not that easy." Sakura wiped a tear "It's just that, I'm scared."

"Of course you are. Everyone is scared of having their hearts broken. But love is… it's like a cliff. You jump for the rush of free falling but you have to risk the fact that you may not survive the landing." said Tenten oh-so wisely "It's not always going to end up the way you want it to, but you have to take a risk, it's not something you can plan."

"I know but…"

"Sakura, you still like him and you can't deny that from me." said Tenten "So don't let this chance pass you by. You might just end up regretting this in the future."

Sakura was silent. What was she to do? She wished it would be easier because it pained her so much. But she still loves him no matter how much she tries to hide this.

**-Somewhere unidentified…-**

"So, do you know who they are?" said someone in a very deep low voice in a silhouette.

"Yes, I have a pretty much good idea who they are." said another in a much lighter voice.

"Find a way to finish them off before my return."

"Will do master." he replied "But they are getting stronger as time passes by."

"So are we."

**-In the mansion, morning the next day-**

The jounins gathered the chuunins in the living room for an important announcement.

"Listen you guys," Asuma began "there will be some renovations done in this mansion."

The chuunins started murmuring.

"The mansion will be turned into one big training facility. Because of that we have to transfer." said Kurenai simply.

"So you mean all the cleaning we did in this big, huge, gigantic mansion is all for nothing?" asked Ino, complainingly.

"Yeah, basically." said Kurenai without any bit of remorse.

"We'll be transferring into two different houses. One for the girls and the other for the guys." explained Kakashi.

"The houses will be nearer your school, although, the houses are a few blocks away from each other." said Gai "But don't worry oh youthful ones. Love will find its way to the heart of the other."

"Do you have any idea what he is talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Let's just leave him to his own personal solitude. We need not mingle ourselves in his world." said Shikamaru "It would be too troublesome."

By the end of the day, they were able to transfer all their stuff into the new houses.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
